


Counting Stars

by Anki_Shai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst and Humor, Baby Frodo, Completely gay Thranduil, Confused Thorin, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Organized Crime, Prompt!, Protective Legolas, Slow Build, Teen Legolas Kili Fili Tauriel, Thranduil burn patient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield is in a moment of his life where he is just confused yearning for something he cannot name. Thranduil has just suffered an accident that may change everything he is. When their paths cross a friendship is forged and, perhaps, if they give themselves the chance it can turn out into something they may need and want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm back with another story, an answer to this prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20562687#t20562687
> 
> I hope you like it and forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes. Anyone wanting to help me is very welcome, by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently, it has come to my attention that some of my works had been taken down without my authorization and upload for downloading as e-books, mobi, odf, etc and they're charging for some of them. I just want to make clear only AO3 and my personal blog have the full rights of my work, I know this is a fanfiction and that in theory we're using characters and places that don't belong to me, however, the ideas in the story, the plot and other intellectual work is mine and is part of my fellow fanfic writers. Thank you for your consideration.

 

**Lost**

He was lost.

Whoever thought making the hospital like a maze was fucking moron. He turned left and then right and he found himself once again in the white hall with closed doors and numbers on the doors. He could already heard Dwalin and Balin snarky comments and Bofur and Bifur mocking remarks. He looked around but once again was unable to find any of the staff of the hospital. He must be in one of the exclusive wings on the hospital or…No, he was pretty sure he was in the right place, just different floor.

Thorin Oakenshield walked slowly down the hall until he found himself right in front of a map. The red star mark with ‘ _You are here’_ told him he was on the third floor where the Intensive Care Unit was located. Which would explain the eerie silence and lack of people; still he frowned trying to remember how he lost his way from the lifts to the other side of the building. He was starting to think carrying the compass Kíli gave him for his birthday may not be as stupid idea as he thought at first.

Thorin watched the map following the hall he had on his right, he would get to the main entrance of the ICU and the nurses’ station. The lifts were down the next hall, he pursed his lips and though he should just ask for help. Something he should had done the first moment he crossed paths with two doctors and a nurse.

The third floor was quite different to the one where his nephew was residing. The walls were of a different shade of white and there were few windows, all of them with light blue curtains. There seemed to be two huge rooms to either side of the hall, Thorin sneaked inside one of the closest doors and saw several beds with patients there. Some were deeply asleep with mechanical ventilators, IVs, wires and some other things to help them breath or that simply kept them alive. Some others were hardly awake or simply were hidden behind the hospital curtains.

Thorin pursed his lips, moving inside the room only to see no doctors or nurses. He walked slowly and as silently as he could, taking a few steps to the other room. While Thorin moved from one room to the other he could not help but felt anxious. He hated hospitals many bad memories were wrapped between those walls. He lifted his chin smelling antiseptic and something else he could not name but sure enough brought nausea to him.

He made a face noticing the smell came from the next room. His eyes glanced briefly at the sign at the door: ‘ _ICU Room 2’_. Thorin saw this room was darker than the other, it was also colder and more patients were behind the medical curtains. He frowned ready to turn around when he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eyes.

“Hello?” The shadow moved and Thorin made his way towards it.

He didn’t know why he did it. He forgot he was in a hospital and, more importantly, in the ICU ward. He should have thought about it but he was lost, annoyed and he really hated hospitals. He made his way to the shadow, catching up with it while grabbing a trembling arm.

There was a moment of stillness in which Thorin opened his eyes wide and saw the scene in front of him.

The arm he was still grasping belonged to a young boy with no more than fifteen years old. He had blond hair, sharp features and a bewildered expression at being grabbed by a stranger. But Thorin’s eyes were focused on the young man sitting right in front of him.

It was a young man, no older than himself. He had long, golden hair, falling straight and untidy down his back. He wore simple, white trousers with his chest uncovered. His skin was white and smooth, broad shoulders, slender figure delicate features with electric blue eyes. The man could be beautiful if it wasn’t for the horrible burnings on the left side of his face, his neck, shoulder and left arm. There were blisters around his burns; the skin was a mixture of red, yellow and white there was swelling with blood and unnatural color on his arm. The wounds were open showing the pulsating on some places, the left arm laid lifeless on top of the man’s lap. Thorin found those blue eyes again, watching pain reflected there but also repulsion. The man also had IVs on his right arm, and there was a nasal cannula on his face.

Thorin opened his mouth to speak when he felt the young boy jerked his arm away and pushed him harshly. It wasn’t until then he noticed the mask on the boy’s face, he was also wearing a special robe on top of his clothes. His eyes were big and filled with anger as he pushed Thorin again.

“Who the hell are you? What the hell are you doing here?! Leave!” Thorin reacted at the sudden outburst barely moving when the boy tried to push him again. He shook his head and took a step backwards.

“Sorry…” Thorin said but the young boy seemed enrage and Thorin was unable to understand why the reaction. Sure, he invaded what seemed to be a private moment, but it wasn’t on purpose.

The man on the bed breathed mumbling loud enough for the boy to hear him, “Ion nîn, daro.”

The voice was weak but firm enough for the boy to stop; still he was trembling watching with anger at Thorin. Thorin felt bad, he could see the pain in the boy’s eyes and he certainly had just done something very stupid. He lowered his eyes evading the two male’s stares turning around.

“Sorry, I…I got lost and …I’m just gonna leave.”

“Legolas!” Thorin turned to see Legolas hovering closed to him, his fist clenched.

“I’m tired of these fucking journalists!” Thorin blinked confused while Legolas stretched out his hand. “Just give me whatever camera you have and then leave before I call security!”

“Camera?” Legolas opened his mouth but another call from the man stopped him.

“Legolas, stop.” The boy lifted his chin angrily; Thorin eyed the both of them with confusion and growing annoyance.

“Look, boy, I said I was sorry. It was not my intention. I’m lost, not a journalist, so I’ve been leaving.”

Legolas snorted eying Thorin with suspicion, “Who gets lost in a hospital? Don’t you know how to read?”

Thorin felt a growing headache; he lifted his arms turning around deciding he was not going to argue with a kid. He turned around only to crash against a table he had not seen and for the contents to fall to the floor with a loud crash. Legolas opened his eyes in horror and sorrow when the water flower that had been there fell to the floor completely ruined.

Thorin closed his eyes dropping his arms to his side, “Sorry, I…”

Legolas glared at him and Thorin didn’t know what to do or say so moving swiftly he left the room.

* * *

* * *

“Now, let me get this straight,” Said Dwalin crunching his nose and furrowing his brows. “You got lost in the hospital and end up in ICU with a burn patient and on top of that you damage a flower? And a fifteen-year-old scolded at you as if you were the teenager?”

Thorin grumbled crossing his arms feeling even worse when he heard Dwalin saying it. The young man stood in the room where his nephew was resting. Kíli was now entertained with Fíli whereas Thorin had narrated his misfortunes of the day to Dwalin and Balin.  Thorin felt bad for what he had done and how fast he had left the scene after his clumsiness. In all fairness, Thorin didn’t know what had happened to him. Usually he was more confident, not as easily intimidate by a fifteen-year-old and certainly never as intimidate as he felt with those electric blue eyes of the man lying in the bed.

Thorin frowned when Dwalin suddenly laugh, he really didn’t feel like laughing at the moment. Turning around he went to Kíli who smiled widely at his uncle showing off the bandages on his head and the broken leg.

“I got the cute nurse from the morning to sign up my cast.” He said proudly wiggling his eyebrows at a smiling Thorin. “I think she wants to ask you on a date, uncle.”

“Humph, please, why would she? Since you’ve been here uncle had never once smile or look overly cordial to any of the nurses.” Replied Fíli pressing a hand on his uncle’s shoulder.

Thorin glared at his nephews but he said nothing for they were right. Ever since Kíli had suffered his accident while trying to impress some girl back at school, Thorin had not been prone to smiles. Hospitals brought bad memories to the man, not only because his father and grandfather had been lost in one of them; but also because the doctors had been incapable of doing anything to safe his sister or his brother or even his brother-in-law.

Thorin Oakenshield had been the oldest son of Thráin Oakenshield. The family had inherited a modest, if growing, business of mining and jewelry. By the time the business had started making their way to the international ground his father had lost himself to addiction and madness. He had died alone in a hospital room of overdose after a nurse had been careless with the medicine. His youngest brother, his sister and his brother-in-law had been victim of a mine accident. A huge explosion that obliterate his brother and left Kíli and Fíli’s parents dying in a hospital bed; they died after two days of agonizing pain. Thorin was left with the family business and two young kids, lost and without a single idea of how to be a parent.

When Thorin had heard Kíli was hurt he felt fear at losing him. He had arrived as soon as he could and after giving Kíli a crushing hug, he scolded his nephew. Kíli’s wounds had not been as bad as they appeared. A concussion, a broken leg and some bruises. Kíli needed a surgery on his leg and they were waiting for Kíli’s doctor to appear with the news of the oncoming operation.

Thorin stood up when a man with jet, black hair and grey eyes appeared at the door. The man lifted an eyebrow watching as Kíli tried to sit up and Fíli seemed happy to tickling him. Then, the doctor turned his attention to Thorin who stood up and made his way towards him.

“You must be, Mr Oakenshield. Yes?”

“Yes, you are Doctor…” The man gave a half smile stretching his hand to Thorin.

“Elrond. Yes, I’m charge of your nephew’s surgery.” Thorin and Dwalin eyed the Doctor up and down, judging him from his age to his title. Elrond stood impassive, his smile never faltering.

“Nice to meet you, Doctor.” Balin was the first one to speak; he approached Elrond stretching his own hand. “I’m Balin, a family friend. Would you mind explaining to us why Kíli is going to need a surgery, I thought he had only a broken leg.”

“Of course, that’s why I’m here.” Elrond closed the door behind him entering the room. “Very well, let me explain to you what exactly happen to young Kíli here.”

* * *

* * *

Fíli was munching on his food, eying his uncle wondering what had him so distracted. In all the years they have been living with their uncle, this was the first time he seemed so thoughtful. The man had barely touched his own food and was eying from time to time the old man on the other table who was reading the paper.

“Uncle? Are you okay?” Fíli finally asked when he realized he had finished his food and Thorin was still playing with his.

Thorin blinked turning to Fíli, straightened himself up a little. “Yes, just thinking about what they have to do to Kíli. What do you think about it?”

Fíli’s face fell when he remembered what Doctor Elrond had said. Apparently the fracture on Kíli’s leg had not been as simple as everyone thought. His little brother would need surgery; apparently he would need bolts and a month’s rest before he could use his leg properly. After that he was going to use a cane or a crutch (Kíli had perked up at the mention of cane) and he wouldn’t be able to practice anything dangerous for a long, long time. Kíli was still too excited to understand completely what everything meant, but Fíli knew soon enough his brother would need all the support he could get.

“I think Kíli is not going to be happy once he realizes he won’t be Daredevil or anything like that until he can use the leg properly.” Thorin cracked a smile nodding; he took another bite of his food tilting his head thoughtfully.

“I agree. But, it’s for his own good. Perhaps, now he would understand that trying to impress girls should be more…safer than jumping down the stairs with his rollers.”

Fíli snorted not really believing Kíli would learn anything at all. His brother was reckless seeking adventure whenever he could. But he also had a good heart, he was funny, kind and smart; Fíli had told him he didn’t need to do anything dangerous to impress girls.

But of course, Kíli had set his eyes on a girl who he thought unreachable. Fíli shook his head thinking how foolish his little brother was; there wasn’t anyone unreachable for him.

“Uncle, Mr.Dwalin and Balin said you got lost at the hospital.” Thorin felt his eyebrow twitch; he narrowed his eyes at the sudden innocence in his nephew’s eyes. “Did you really get lost? I mean, there are signs and…”

“Yes, yes, I got lost. It wasn’t my fault I took the wrong lifts and end up in a different wing.” Fíli pursed his lips holding back his laughter; Thorin rolled his eyes waving his hand away. “Go ahead. Laugh, I bet by this time tomorrow I’ve heard all the jokes Bifur and Bofur can think of about the situation.”

“Oh, uncle, you have to admit is funny. I mean, who gets lost in a hospital?”

Thorin rolled his eyes again but his mind wandered for what seemed the hundredth time to his encounter with the boy and his father. Because, by now, Thorin had reached the conclusion the man on the bed had been the father of the boy. Once again, his eyes wandered off to the paper the old man on the other table was reading. He saw the face on the front page, the head line and suddenly Thorin was even more confused and empty than ever.

Fíli and Thorin left the restaurant driving downtown to their home. The drive home was a quiet one; usually Kíli was the talkative one always tearing conversation away from his uncle and his brother.

Thorin used to live in a studio downtown. It was a flat occupying the whole floor and only accessible by a private lift. It had been a gift from his grandfather until Thorin found someone and settled down as a married man. But that never happened and his grandfather and his father had died without Thorin ever finding anyone to share his live with. When Dís and her husband had died, Thorin had made a hard decision. He left his life and his flat to live at the house Dís had owned since she married.

They lived in the suburbs, in a nice and quiet neighborhood where Kíli and Fíli could go out to play in a familiar environment. Their home was a one floor house, with five rooms, a garage, a yard and a garden, a kitchen, dining room, living room, three bathrooms and a fireplace. Dís had loved the fireplace and it was one of the main factors as to why they bought the house. Now, Fíli was the only one taking care of the fireplace and making sure it was ignited on the dates her mother used to do it.

Thorin grabbed the mail frowning when he noticed an official letter addressed to Fíli.

“Fíli, what is this?” His nephew opened his eyes trying to grab the letter Thorin moved his hand away raising an eyebrow as a silent demand from an explanation.

“I sent an application to the Ered Luin’s university.” He said lowering his eyes, Thorin looked over at the letter then at his nephew.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Fíli shrugged.

“I was going to but then you have to deal with the new clients and the lawyers, then Kíli’s accident and…” Fíli then waved his hands seeking Thorin’s eyes with his. “It’s just an application for the summer courses, just to see how everything is and all…”

Thorin glanced at his nephew knowing there was more behind Fíli’s intentions. He felt torn for a moment; he always thought Fíli would go to the same university the family had attended to all their lives. It was a tradition and they had discussed it before but Thorin never noticed Fíli’s lack of enthusiasm or intentions to apply to another university.

“Are you mad?”

“No, not about this.” Fíli glanced at his uncle curiously Thorin smiled tiredly at him handing his nephew the letter. “I wish you have told me before. But, I’m not mad you’ve decided to take your own future in your hands. Go one, let’s see what they say.”

Fíli grinned grabbing the letter from his uncle and giving the man a short hug, Thorin smiled shaking his head while Fíli tore the enveloped apart. He put the letter out and started reading his face an expressionless mask.

“Well? What does it say?”

“I’m in!”

Thorin watched the happiness shining on his nephew’s face, he observed as he left to call his friends and Kíli to tell them about it. He was left alone and, as soon as Fíli left, he allowed himself a sign on defeat on his face. He had hoped for Fíli and Kíli to follow in the family footsteps, it was tradition. It was a way to keep the family memory alive; however, Thorin knew how his nephews felt about the mine and the business. For them, Erebor had been the place where they lost their parents and his family. It was a place usually took their uncle away bringing to the man worry and sorrow.

It wasn’t meant to be that way. But Fíli and Kíli were smart and they wanted something different, something brighter for their future. Thorin couldn’t blame them, many times in his youth he thought the very same. He wished he could pursue his career as history teacher, or an archeologist, but his father never allowed it making sure Thorin followed in his footsteps whether he wanted it or not.

Thorin grabbed a beer from the fridge making his way to his room. He would not be his father. He would not follow in his footsteps and Fíli and Kíli could have what Dís, Frerin and he never had: a choice.

* * *

* * *

“You look like shit.” Bilbo Baggins said furrowing his brows at the man in front of him.

Thorin grumbled sitting down while rubbing his eyes, “Thank you, Master Baggins, your observational skills are as keen as ever.”

“Oh, and you’re even more of an asshole today.” Replied Bilbo with his eyebrows lifted. “Bad night? Or you need to get laid.”

“I think he needs to get laid. I bet he even forgot how it is done.” Thorin glared at Bofur who sat right beside him with an ample smile. Bilbo snorted going back inside his kitchen only to come back a few minutes later with tea and pastries on a tray.

Bofur jumped right in helping the man while placing everything on the table. They were at the backyard of a very modest if well-known Café in the neighbor. Bilbo Baggins was the owner of _Second Breakfast_ and had installed in the small commercial part of the neighbor after he was left with his nephew Frodo. Bilbo and Thorin had met when Thorin had entered the Café one raining day and they had been friends since then.

The morning was warm and sunny; the wind felt fresh on their faces and the smell of recently cut grass was mixed with the scents coming from Bilbo’s garden. Bilbo sat down eying Thorin with worry and that familiar glint of affection he reserved only for the grumpy man. Bofur watched with a sharp pain on his heart, it was not mystery to anyone Bilbo was attracted to Thorin, but the man had never given Bilbo any signs of returning his affections. Bilbo knew this of course; Thorin had been straight with him and told him there could only be friendship between them. It still didn’t stop Bilbo feeling the way he did and ignoring Boffur’s growing affection for him.

“So, care to explain why did you have a bad night?” Thorin glanced at Bofur shrugging; he took the cup Bilbo offered while his eyes drifted to the paper on the chair next to his.

“Too much shit in my head, don’t…can I see that?” Bilbo glanced down to see the paper, he nodded and Thorin grabbed the newspaper it was marked with the date of the day before. The headline had a picture of a familiar man and Thorin finally could put a name to the scar face.

_Thranduil Greenwood._

“Oh, I heard about that one.” Said Bofur leaning in curiously. “The guy was working with chemicals; apparently there was an accident and puff.”

“It was awful.” Said Bilbo. “You must know him, Thorin.”

“Me? Why?” Asked Thorin tearing his eyes away from the picture, Bilbo eyed him suspiciously for a moment before answering.

“He is one of the owners of the Greenwood Empire. You know? That company that wanted to buy your business when your father died.”

Recognition crossed Thorin’s eyes, he returned his eyes to the picture and saw the handsome face looking back at him. Bofur made a sound of approval his eyes eying the picture appreciatively.

“Damn, I could tap that.”

“Yeah, me too.” Bofur and Thorin turned to see Bilbo; the man felt his ears warm aware of what he just said. He shrugged trying to ease his embarrassment. “What? You can tell me you wouldn’t, Bofur? Though, he is a little girly for my tastes.”

“Well, he is to male for mine. But he does seem to have delicate features.” Mumbled Thorin absente-minded, Bilbo eyed Thorin strangely for a moment.

Bofur made a face sitting back down, “Either way he probably ain’t looking so fine right now. They said his face got destroyed.”

Thorin went silent suddenly putting the newspaper on the table while drinking from his tea. Conversation soon turned to other events and for a little while Thorin could forget those blue eyes looking at him intently.

“How is Kíli taking the news?” Bilbo asked Thorin gave a half smile at the man.

“Well, he seems to think the idea of a cane makes him look interesting and mysterious.” Bilbo smiled shaking his head. “For now, he seems okay, I just hope he keeps thinking the same once he starts using it.”

“Yeah, I’m thinking on going over there later today. Frodo it’s been bothering me to go visit Kíli.”

“You should, he would appreciate it.”

Thorin stood up ready to leave when his eyes fell upon the small pond in Bilbo’s garden. There he saw three floating flowers an idea forming inside Thorin’s head at the sight.

“Bilbo, how much would you ask of me for one of those flowers?”

Bilbo turned to his pond furrowing his brow slightly, “That’s a water lily. Why do you want one?”

Thorin squirmed a little, Bilbo shoot him an amused stare while moving to grab one of the flowers with his hand. Picking it up carefully in his palm, he went inside the kitchen and moments later came with a bowl fill with water and the flower inside it. Thorin gave Bilbo a short nod, putting his wallet out only for Bilbo to wave his hand.

“No, please…This is a nice gift, hope you can woo your girl…” Thorin spluttered feeling warm covering his face.

“It’s not for a girl.” He grumbled Bilbo arched an eyebrow; the man in front of him shook his face. “It’s not what you think!”

“And, what am I thinking?” Thorin glared at Bilbo who smirked at him.

“Look, I’m just returning something I may have damage yesterday. It’s just a payment for an honest mistake.” Thorin opened his wallet and shoot Bilbo a questioning glance. “So, how much?”

“That’s one fine flower; you surely like that nice, pretty nurse that keeps coming to Kíli’s room whenever you’re there.”

“Oh, so it’s a nurse.”

“It’s not for her.”

“Don’t you have it in red, you know? For _passion.”_ Teased Bofur wriggling his eyebrows at Thorin, the man rolled his eyes grabbing the bowl.

“It’s not for the nurse. Anyway, I don’t even like her.” Bilbo narrowed his eyes not believing Thorin whereas Bofur snorted.

“Sure you don’t. It ain’t as if you didn’t eye her a few days ago when she was smiling and making googly eyes at you.” Thorin squirmed uncomfortable furrowing his eyebrows at Bofur.

“She was not. And stop those comments this instant. I really don’t want that woman having the wrong idea because you and my nephews seem adamant to get me a date.”

“Well, you do need to at least get laid.” Replied Bilbo smiling apologetically at Thorin who looked betrayed by the comment.

Bofur patted Thorin on his back, lifting his left one in a sign of peace, “Look, mate, we just want the best for you. You should probably try a date or something. Fíli and Kíli are big enough to understand and you do need someone that ain’t them or your annoying friends.”

Thorin glanced at Bilbo who was torn between a grimace and a smile; nevertheless he faced Thorin pursing his lips while agreeing with Bofur.

“I think he is right, you know? You should give the nurse…”

“I don’t like the nurse. And the flower is not for her.” Thorin let it clear to both of them, Bilbo and Bofur glanced at each other before glancing back at Thorin.

“Okay, then give yourself a chance, ask whoever you’re giving the flower on a date or something. Who knows? Maybe they’re what you’ve needed all along.”

* * *

* * *

Thorin refused to keep thinking about his conversation with Bilbo and Bofur or about his hunted dreams of the night before. He closed his mind to any thought as he drove to the hospital to pay Kíli a visit and for his honest mistake the day before.

This time around there was people on the third floor, nurses and doctors mostly all of them wearing white and blue talking in whispers. Thorin let his eyes swept around before walking slowly down the hall. He felt foolish with his bowl on the hand, the white blossoming flower moving mockingly.

If anyone were to ask him why he was doing this, he would be utterly confused and unable to answer. He did not know, perhaps he felt bad because he remembered the crestfallen expression on the blond boy when he had knock the flower down. But it could also mean he just want to see them again: those, electric blue eyes.

In no time he was standing near the room when a nurse with severe expression and suspicious eyes turned her attention to him.

“Excuse me, Sir. Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for a patient, he…” Thorin trailed off suddenly unsure as what he should say. He eyed the bowl on his hands then at the woman who straightened up ready to send him away.

“Are you delivering this? Did you know this should be delivered to the reception of the hospital and authorized by a doctor or myself before coming to this area?” The woman placed her hands on her hips looking sternly at Thorin.”

“No, you don’t understand, I…”

“Mr. Oakenshield? What are you doing here?” Thorin turned to see Elrond approaching with surprise and curiosity in his eyes. The nurse however seemed to relax seeing as Elrond knew the man.

Thorin hesitated for a moment, he sighed lifting his face adopting a bored yet determined glint on his eyes.

“I came here looking for a patient.” He said Elrond lifted a single eyebrow and his eyes gleamed with something Thorin couldn’t catch.

“Do you know the name of the patient?” He asked and something in Elrond’s tone of voice told Thorin the man _knew_ something.

Thorin tilted his head denying this, “No, I only know he was a burn patient and well, it’s a long story but I want to apologize and replace a flower I damaged yesterday.”

Elrond’s eyes moved to the flower then to Thorin and the doctor glanced at him for a long time. Thorin felt as if those grey eyes were sizing him up; Elrond allowed the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Of course, you must be looking for Thranduil Greenwood.” Said Elrond to Thorin who confirmed his suspicions about the man. “However, Mr.Greenwood is not here anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked with a confused frown. “I don’t think he was in any condition to move.”

Elrond gave him a scornful stare to which Thorin kicked himself mentally at his lack of tact. Before Thorin could say anything the doctor waved his hand in the direction of the other end of the hall.

“You will find the lifts meant for the visitors down this corridor to the left.” Said Elrond, Thorin frowned conflicted his left hand closing around the bowl.

 _Me and my big mouth._ He thought regretfully, a yearning in his heart he could not understand.

“You should take it to the seventh floor. Mr. Greenwood can be found in room 704.” Thorin was perplexed blinking to the doctor who this time around shot him an amused smirk. “Good day, Mr. Oakenshield.”

Elrond left along with the nurse who was whispering at him angrily while the man shrugged and waved a calming hand at her. Thorin stood there confused knowing there was something he was missing about the interaction. He scrunched up his nose shaking his head, turning around this time he found the right lift. His hand faltered for a moment before pressing the bottom for the seventh floor.

 


	2. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes is about giving life the benefit of the doubt

 

**Opportunity**

 

 

 

 

The seventh floor opened before him with a ring from the lift. He hesitated enough for the door to almost close on his back. Thorin Oakenshield felt foolish, like he was fifteen all over again trying to fit in a new school. He glanced down to the swimming flower with doubts filling his mind while his body moved on its own accord.

There were rush footsteps behind him, a nurse and a doctor strolling past him and going inside one of the rooms. A young woman with her hand on her face crying silently, a couple looking curiously at the woman, the smell of antiseptic was not as strong in this floor but there was a _feeling_ of cleanness that made him uneasy. He moved past the woman sending a curious glance before focusing on his goal. He looked up and saw the numbers _710_ and _711_ to each side of the hall.  The black-haired man turned his head and followed the descendant numbers with a mocking sing-song voice repeating _704_ in his head.

“Can I help you?” Thorin blinked startle to the side, a young woman, shorter than himself was looking up with sever eyes and a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

“Yes, I’m looking for the patient in room 704.” And Thorin felt proud to see he no longer found it difficult to speak or to go back to his real self. He tilted his head with a curled of his lips and an inquisitive stare, a look usually meant to flirt.

The woman blushed but she cleared her throat professionally, “Of course, please follow me.”

“But, this is the room.” He said pointing at the door in front of him; the woman furrowed her brows nodding.

“Yes, but Mr.Greenwood is an ICU patient which means you need special clothing before entering his room.” She explained eying Thorin strangely as if everyone knew this fact.

Thorin nodded curtly, “Of course, I just thought since he wasn’t on the third floor anymore…”

“I see. Well, he no longer requires the same care but still he is not available for any casual visits yet.”

The woman leaded Thorin to a changing room just beside the restrooms, she handed him a white hospital gown to put over his clothes and a mask to cover his mouth and nose. The woman kept eying him until he was ready, then she handed him the flower and took him back to the room.

“Lunch would be around 12:30, so by then the visit should be over.” The woman then offered Thorin a dazzling smile and left.

*****

The pain was unbearable.

He took a deep breath feeling his body warm and weak, small tremors traveling through his nervous system. His hand twitched grabbing the control of the infusion bomb pressing the bottom once. The relief was almost immediate if temporary; he felt his body taking the medication while trying to suppress the pain. He opened his eyes hating the green and white around him, the smell of nothing but drugs and antiseptic in his room, the lack of sound but that of the machine connected to his heart beat. He turned his head to the left, hiding away the scar covering his side with his mind tormenting him with memories of horror struck eyes from a stranger.

The sound of his door opening made him tense but he didn’t turn around, instead he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard the footsteps approaching and then something hitting a table and a silent curse with an unfamiliar voice.

“Shit!” He shifted his eyes settling them on the tall form of the stranger from the day before.

Thranduil Greenwood was startled at the sight of the man, once again in his room. He felt the drugs filling his system but not fast enough for him to feel confusion and distressed. He remained silent, immobile while Thorin fixed the table and then turned around.

Thorin looked back at the young man on the bed with his eyes wide open. They stared at each other for what seem like an eternity, Thorin looking like a kid caught with the hand on the cookie jar. Thorin let his eyes wander freely this time around contemplating what he had watched for a brief moment on their first meeting. Conscious of what was happening, Thranduil turned his wound away from the prying eyes his expression sullen.

“Are you lost again?” The voice was still weak permeated with drug induce drowsiness.

Thorin wanted to hit himself, he straightened up tensing his shoulders. He took his eyes from the man looking around him to see the green and white colors decorating the room, the high-tech hospital bed. Thorin couldn’t help but see just how devoid of anything the room felt. He glanced back at the man clearing his throat while lowering the mask covering his mouth and nose.

“No, sorry to disturb again.” He said with a deep voice barely raised. He approached the bed but stood at a safe distance making sure his eyes didn’t wander again to the burns.  “I’m here because last time I broke a vase with a flower and left. It was quite rude of me and I just wanted to replace it.”

The man didn’t move still facing away from Thorin but the black-haired man noticed the subtle change. Thranduil glanced out of the corner of his eyes shifting his head a little.

Thorin remembered Bofur’s comment, someone who once held such a handsome face must be feeling self-conscious at the moment. Honestly, Thorin had done nothing but stare at the burns and be a clumsy idiot. He then placed the bowl and the flower on the table right beside the bed. The silence around them was overwhelming; Thranduil felt curiosity growing in his mind whereas Thorin felt a pull right on his chest. _Something_ was happening but neither of them could tell exactly what it was.

The black-haired man shifted his weight from one leg to the other before turning around. He had done what he had come to do and now he should go. There was nothing else stopping him, there was nothing else he owned the man lying on the bed.

“Your name.” Thorin stopped right at the door; he turned around to see those blue eyes watching him with anxiousness dancing in them. “What’s your name?”

“Thorin Oakenshield.” A part of Thorin the one trained to make deals and manage the family business, sought recognition from Thranduil’s part. But the only thing he got was an evasion from the man.

“And yours?” Asked Thorin turning his body completely leaning forward, surprise crossed Thranduil’s eyes at the question.

“Thranduil.”

Thorin nodded moving his lips in a way his father used to hate. He then glanced at Thranduil and pointed at the bowl.

“I brought a white lily. I don’t know if…”

“It’s okay.”

Silence.

Awkward silence.

Thranduil took his time to peer at him taking in every detail of the man in front of him. Jet black hair, brown eyes, rough features with the shadow of a bear, broad shoulders, tall and strong; the man was handsome with a strange form of shyness and security about him.

Their eyes crossed again and Thranduil felt those eyes on him…on his deformations. Thranduil turned his face again, evading whatever form of examination to what was left of him.

“Well, I…think I’m leaving…” Thranduil bit his tongue, closing his eyes cursing his own weakness.

The door closed behind Thorin who left the room feeling strange and more confused than ever.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Elrond Peredhil entered the room followed by two nurses bringing the food into the room. The man and the woman took care of the tray and then went to check over the vitals and the different medicines given to the patient. Elrond watched Thranduil who had his eyes close, breathing slowly with his blankets around his waist. The burnings exposed to the clean room, the male nurse approached Elrond asking if the should change the bandages and clean the burns but Elrond shook his head.

“No, don’t worry, I’ll make sure he eats and call on you when he is awake for it.” Both nurses nodded and then left the room.

Elrond sighed concealing any sign that could be interpreted as pity by Thranduil. He took a chair and put it right beside the bed tilting his head to the side.

“I know you’re awake.”

Elrond waited until those eyes open, Thranduil kept his face turn right hand twitching at his side.

“Lunch is here so I’ll advise you to sit up and eat something.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“I don’t care.” Thranduil looked at Elrond exposing himself at the man in front of him. Elrond lifted an eyebrow fixing the bed so Thranduil would be on a sitting position.

“You will eat because you haven’t eaten well since yesterday. You will eat because you are recovering and your son expects you to be back to your idiotic and arrogant self soon enough.”

Thranduil pursed his lips grimacing at the shoot of pain from his face. He clenched his teeth closing his right fist. Elrond grabbed the tray and his eyes fell upon the water flower, his lips quirked upwards as he glanced at the flower then at Thranduil.

“I don’t like hospital food.” Said Thranduil looking at the food warily, Elrond rolled his eyes placing the tray in front of Thranduil, the spoon on the man’s hand.

“If it makes you feel any better I gave Legolas permission to bring you an ice cream.” Said Elrond softening a little. “He was really happy and I expected you to eat it, it would do you some good.”

Thranduil lowered his eyes, his face reflecting pain and sorrow. Elrond stretched his hand to caress the silky petals from the flower lifting an eyebrow when he noticed the sudden tensing from Thranduil’s part.

“I see you have another water flower. Legolas’ gift?” Thranduil put the spoon on his mouth deliberately tasting the insipid soup, taking his time before answering.

“No.” Elrond sat down inquisitive and with an innocent expression, Thranduil narrowed his eyes at his friend.

“Then, who brought it?” The tone was overly innocent for Thranduil to be fooled.

“Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?” He mumbled taking another bite of the food.

“It’s fun to see what you’ll answer.” Said Elrond shrugging. “So, was this ‘idiot’, ‘awfully rude’ and ‘unpleasant’ man here in your room?”

Thranduil softened a little, his lips curling in the ghost of a smile hearing the same terms Legolas had used to describe Thorin Oakenshield to Elrond. The boy had been outrageous, sad and vengeful at that moment but Elrond had noticed Thranduil’s face when they spoke of the mysterious man. It was a look of curiosity Elrond hadn’t seen on Thranduil’s face for a long, long time.

“He came to apologize. Which you already knew.” Elrond smirked openly.

“Yes, I found him on the ICU. He was looking for you; you seemed to make quite the impression…” Elrond’s eyes widened but it was already too late.

“Yes, I did.” Said Thranduil suddenly losing his appetite, Elrond called him but Thranduil waved his hand. “Don’t. Just…don’t.”

Elrond went silent watching as Thranduil went back into his shell.

“He brought the flower to apologize. That was all.” Commented Thranduil, Elrond was about to speak when the door opened and Legolas came in with a huge smile on his face.

“Dad! You’re awake!” Thranduil returned the smile trying to look reprimand at Legolas when the boy throw the backpack to the side and put the ice cream on the food tray.

“Shouldn’t you be at school?” Asked Elrond glancing at the young blond.

“Oh, yes, but they let us out early today.” Said Legolas being careful as he sat down on his father’s bed. “How are you feeling today? Are you eating well?”

“I’m better, and I believe you’re on time for my desert.” Legolas frowned watching the half-eaten soup but he said nothing merely happy to see his father enjoying the vanilla ice cream he brought.

“Hey! You have a new one.” Legolas jumped down and walked to the flower. “Who give it to you?”

Elrond glanced at Thranduil who looked back at him; Legolas furrowed his brows at the interaction waiting for an answer.

“The man who damage yours yesterday.” Legolas face went hard, mirroring Thranduil’s stern expression. “He came by to apologize and replace the one who broke.”

“Humph, what an idiot.” Legolas took his hand away from the flower while Elrond gave him a half smile.

“Don’t be so harsh, he was honestly lost and he even brought a new one as an apology.” Said Elrond but Legolas crossed his arms stubbornly. “Anyway, he was also preoccupied. His nephew is my patient and right now he is facing an important surgery.”

Elrond saw the glint of interest in Thranduil’s blue eyes but the man didn’t ask anything. Legolas for his part seemed to soften slightly but he kept on his stubborn posture. Elrond ruffled the young boy’s hair earning an indignant yelp from Legolas.

“Ugh, stop that!” Elrond chuckled.

“Take care of your father; I’ll be going now to attend to young Oakenshield.”

“I will, don’t worry dad is in good hands.”

Elrond glanced at Thranduil one last time before leaving both father and son. The doctor made his way to the lifts thinking about his friend asking himself how prudent would be if he were to intervene. Thranduil had been secluded even before the accident, but after the accident the man had become sullen and detached, the only one capable of bringing a smile to his face was Legolas. But he knew Thranduil need something more, something different. Elrond didn’t know why, but he thought Thorin Oakenshield could be just what Thranduil needed.

Pursing his lips Elrond exited the lift thinking; perhaps, asking for a friendly chat wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

* * *

 

Legolas eyed his best friend with a mixture of confusion and exasperation.  Tauriel kept going over and over through the different volumes and comic names seeking for the right one. Legolas crossed his arms looking around him with a bored expression; his eyes came across Éowyn who smiled shyly at him. The boy smiled back feeling his cheeks warm.

“Yes!” Legolas jumped startle glaring at a pleased Tauriel who hit him on his shoulder.

“Finally! Did you find it?” Tauriel nodded showing the latest number of Kíli’s favorite comic series. Legolas watched the covers nodding approvingly of the archers on the cover.

“I still don’t get why you’re taking all the trouble to do this.” He said while Tauriel paid for the comics and exited the store with Legolas sending one last glance to where Éowyn was still standing.

“He likes them and he ended up in the hospital because of me.” She said shrugging. “I thought you’ll be happy I’m going with you to the hospital, you can come with me to visit Kíli and then we can go see your father.”

Legolas held back his groan; it wasn’t so much he didn’t like Kíli but the boy was noisy. Ever since Tauriel had set her sights on the Durin boy, Legolas had to suffer through the googly eyes, the evasion and the obvious tension between them. Besides, for some unknown reason, Kíli was always competing against Legolas. Whatever Legolas did Kíli seem to think he could do better; which, obviously, was not the case. Legolas would had never broke his leg or hit his head while going downstairs with his rollers.

Legolas noticed this section of the hospital was noisy, people around speaking in normal levels of voice. Legolas followed Tauriel who was glancing down at a piece of paper Fíli had given to her. The teen observed as Tauriel bit her lower lip playing with the paper while glancing at the rooms until they got to the right one. She turned to Legolas flashing a quick smile before entering the room.

“Hello?” Kíli lifted his head puzzle at first, his eyes focused on the door. He grinned from ear to ear when Tauriel entered the room dragging Legolas behind her.

“Tauriel!” Kíli exclaimed sitting up on the bed. “You…you’re here!”

“Wait, here let me help.” Tauriel went to help Kíli who smiled cheekily at her; the girl blushed slightly shaking her head when she realized just how close they were.

“Thanks.” Kíli wriggled his eyebrows earning a light punch on his shoulder. “Hey! What’s that for?”

“For you being an idiot. Kíli, you almost killed yourself! I’ve never met someone so reckless.”

“It was worth it.” He said locking his eyes with tauriel’s ones, the girl looked exasperate but smiled shyly at Kíli.

Legolas rolled his eyes stepping forward to greet Kíli, “It’s good to see you’re still alive, Durin.”

Kíli smiled sheepishly glancing at Legolas who seemed out of place. “Thank you guys, you know? For coming, I was getting bored.”

Legolas huffed shrugging, “Yes, well, Tauriel dragged me here.”

Tauriel glared at her best friend who seemed unfazed by it, Kíli’s smile grew and he turned his attention to Tauriel.

“You dragged Blondie here?”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Oh, shut up.” Tauriel looked away shyly all of a sudden; Kíli went to say something when a little blur stopped right at his bedside.

“KÍLI!!”

“Frodo!” The five-year-old smiled trying to get on the bed; Tauriel chuckled helping the kid who soon enough wrapped his arms around Kíli.

“Oh, you have visitors.” Thorin entered the room with Bilbo following close behind.

“Uncle.”

“Uncle?” Legolas glanced at the man he had met almost five days ago; his eyes narrowed pursing his lips while eying Thorin then Kíli.

“Humph, no wonder you ended up in a hospital, the clumsiness seems to be a family trait.” Kíli blinked confusedly to the sudden snooty behavior from Legolas.

Thorin glared at the boy, “I said it was an accident.”

“Yes, well, sir, your accident damaged my father’s favorite flower.” Thorin felt his eyebrow twitched.

“And I made sure to pay my debt. I did bring a new one.” Replied Thorin under the general confusion in the room. Bilbo raised his eyebrows looking at Legolas then at Thorin.

“Are you seriously fighting with a teen?” Asked Bilbo highly amused.

“He started it!” Bilbo sighed exasperatedly to Thorin who watched as Legolas explained to his nephew and the red-head girl how they had met.

“So, that’s why you need the water flower for?”

“Yes, see? It had nothing to do with yours and Bofur’s theories about a secret love interest.” Replied Thorin, Bilbo seemed to think over this his eyes falling on the nurse to the other side of the door who would glance at Thorin whenever she could.

“Okay, that was pretty nice of you. Try to replace what you broke…” Thorin shrugged.

“The brat doesn’t seem to be that grateful.”

“Oh, stop it; don’t you remember how you were at that age?”

“Well, I wasn’t a snobbish ba…” Thorin trailed off when he saw the stern look shoot his way.

Bilbo shook his head, “Anyway, it seems your secret admirer is looking at you. Again. Aren’t you going to smile or say hi?”

Thorin frowned turning around to find the nurse looking at him. The woman smiled shyly, lowering her glance and fixing an invisible lock of hair. The young woman was pretty she had light, brown hair put up in a bum, round face with big, expressive eyes. She was curvy, shorter than him and had a gentle expression. And she certainly seemed interested in him. But, for some reason, Thorin didn’t feel attract or even curious about the woman. There was something lacking there, he tried to smile back at the woman only to be admonished by Bilbo.

“Oh, by the gods, Thorin don’t do that.”

“What?” Said the man slightly confused, Bilbo rolled his eyes at him.

“Tell me that’s not your expression when flirting because you look like a serial killer.”

“Thank you, Master Baggins.” He said dryly. “For your information I was trying to smile as you told me. I was not flirting.”

“And, aren’t we thankful for that.” Replied Bilbo. “But no, seriously, what was that?”

Thorin then felt insecure, self-conscious under Bilb’s eyes, “A smile?”

Bilbo opened his mouth then closed it; he lifted a finger with a smile forming on his lips.

“Look, I wouldn’t go around smiling like that ever again.” Bilbo this time around sent a teasing look at Thorin who sighed exasperatedly. “I mean, it was a combination between a grimace and a blood thirsty grin.”

“Great, this would explain a lot of things.” Said Thorin with his voice dripping sarcasm.

“Well, you do have a nice smile.” Said Bilbo thoughtfully, the young man felt a blush forming on his cheeks when Thorin turned to him.

“Right, didn’t you tell me I look like a serial Killer?”

“But, when you really smile, when you know the person is quite a…a handsome smile.” Finished Bilbo with a whisper.

Awkward silence fell between them; Bilbo berated himself for his comment. He saw the look of regret on Thorin’s eyes and something inside Bilbo broke again. The man smiled weakly waving his hand.

“See? All you have to do is get to know her and perhaps you will stop smiling creepily.” Thorin glanced at Bilbo nodding briefly, he really didn’t know what to say but Bilbo was determined to not make a fuss over his comment.

“I believe, Bilbo, I’m not ready for this.” He said to which Bilbo frowned.

“Thorin, I know it’s difficult but…it’s been seven years.” Thorin flinched looking away. “Look at your nephews.”

Thorin then glanced at Kíli; the young man was smiling and laughing watching as Frodo babbled with the red-head paying close attention to the boy. From time to time, Kíli would turn to Legolas who was engrossed with one of his comics and would ask randomly about the plot or the characters. They were growing too fast, Fíli was ready to look for a university and Kíli was starting to discover new emotions.

“They’re not going to be there forever, you know? And I believe it’s about time you give yourself a chance.” Bilbo wrapped his hand around Thorin’s forearm; the man glanced at the hand then at the shorter man.

It wasn’t the first time Thorin wished he could feel anything for Bilbo beyond the great affection and friendship that joined them. Bilbo had been a rare jewel sent to him when he needed a friend the most.

“As always, Master Baggins, you are the voice of reason.”

“Humph, I believe you and your friends may be lost if I hadn’t come along to bring the voice of reason.” Bilbo shook his head. “You guys need constant supervision.”

Thorin laughed following Bilbo with his eyes falling on the blond at the other side of the room. For five days Thorin had not entertained thoughts of the man he had met. He thought the matter forgotten once he had paid for the flower, but Thorin also realized at random times his mind would bring memories of those eyes. He didn’t know why, but those eyes had intrigued him for the very first moment he saw them. There was something about them…the shade of blue, the expression behind them. Thranduil was a mask of coldness and pain; but his eyes told what he would not with words.

It was strange and Thorin felt uncomfortable by this.

Looking at the teen he realized father and son were the same. Of course, Legolas blond hair was a darker shade than his fathers, his eyes were a lot clearer and he was harsher in his movements. Legolas wore his mood on his expressions and his words. Thorin wondered if perhaps Thranduil had looked like this when he was younger; something told Thorin Thranduil had been a sight to behold. Even now, older and marked, the man had an innate beauty.

Legolas made a face lifting his eyes to find Thorin watching him. The boy narrowed his eyes, lifting a daring eyebrow at him. Thorin couldn’t help it but return the glare and the narrow eyes.

“Good afternoon.” Thorin broke the contact to greet Kíli’s doctor.

Elrond opened his eyes surprised, “Legolas, what are you doing here?”

“I came to visit a friend.” He said just as surprised as Elrond. “Kíli is your patient?”

“Yes, yes he is.” Elrond seemed confused for a moment but then his eyes gleamed roguishly. “Well, this is quite the surprise; I didn’t know you were friends with young Mr. Durin here.”

Legolas and Kíli made a face, both glancing at each other, “Well, Tauriel is our common ground.”

Kíli glared at Legolas, “Yes, she is.”

Tauriel shook her head smiling at Elrond, “It’s nice to see you again, Mr Peredhil.”

“You too, Tauriel. How are your mom and your dad?”

“They’re okay.” Elrond nodded glancing at Thorin then at Legolas.

“Legolas, are you visiting your father today?” The boy nodded earnestly, he stood up immediately when he saw the concern flashing on his godfather’s face.

Elrond felt Thorin’s eyes on him; he took Legolas to the side and whispered to the boy whose face change to one of worry. Elrond squeezed his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile. Tauriel observed the scene, her face falling when she saw Legolas nodding and leaving the room.

“Sorry, Kíli I just…” Kíli felt his heart clenched painfully on his chest but he tried to look brave.

“Don’t worry, go.” Tauriel smiled apologetically at him.

“I promise we’ll tell you everything later.” She leaned in and placed a kiss on Kíli’s cheek. The boy blushed watching astonished as Tauriel went to follow her best friend.

“Kíli, you’re red! Are you okay?” Frodo touched Kíli on his forehead tilting his head in wonder and worry.

“Yeah, Frodo, I’m good.” The boy broke into a fit of giggles when Kíli started tickling him.

“Is everything okay?” Elrond glanced at Thorin looking at him the same way he had done in the ICU. Thorin squirmed uncomfortably, clearing his throat. “I mean, since the brat…I mean, the boy left and…”

Bilbo peered at the conversation from behind Thorin, he felt as if he was missing something about the conversation but his attention was soon claimed by Frodo who felt sleepy.

“Oh, yes, it’s just…Thranduil is not feeling good today. Perhaps, a visit from Legolas could help.” Elrond tried to smile but he knew the worry he felt for his friend was showing.

“Oh, I…sorry to hear it.” Thorin said making a face; he really didn’t know what he was doing. Elrond offered a tentative smile before he turned his attention to Kíli.

“Very well, young Kíli let’s spoke about the oncoming surgery.”

Thorin observed while Kíli’s face fell with every explanation from Elrond. The teen soon understood his surgery would not be as easy or as fun as he thought it at first. Elrond made sure Thorin and Kíli understood the risks and then set three different dates for the surgery.

“It would take half a day, and you will have to stay here at the hospital for three weeks before we can send you home.” Kíli glanced at his uncle and then at the doctor.

“What about school?”

“You will need someone to bring your homework,” Kíli perked up at this, already working on asking Tauriel to be that someone. His uncle shook his head glancing amusedly at him. “And I suppose, Mr. Oakenshield would have to speak with your principal to arrange something for the rest of the time you will be unable to attend.”

Thorin choose the closest date and Elrond made sure to have everything ready. He left giving one last stare at Thorin.

“Are you okay?” Kíli nodded.

“Yeah, I never thought it was this bad.” Thorin snorted picking up the hospital sheets and fixing the pillows on the sofa. Bilbo and Frodo had left an hour ago leaving them alone to deal with the conversation with Elrond.

“Well, perhaps this would help you think about doing something this foolish next time.”

“Yes, uncle.”

Kíli went to grab one of the comics Tauriel had brought him when he noticed the backpack on the side of his bed. He frowned trying to pick it up only to let out a yelp of pain when he tensed his leg.

“Kíli! What are you doing?” Thorin helped him back on the bed watching the tears on his nephew’s eyes. Thorin grabbed the backpack Kíli had tried to pick up.

“Ugh, it hurts.” Thorin place the pack on the chair and help his nephew, feeling useless to ease the pain he must be feeling at the moment.

“Sorry.” Kíli tried to smile at his uncle, the man he loved like a father. Breathing in and out he calm momentarily.

“I…I think that’s Legolas backpack.” Thorin regarded the backpack wondering if perhaps the teen was still with his father.

“He left quickly so I guess he just forgot.” Kíli nodded calming slowly.

“Do you know why he left so fast?” Thorin hesitated eying his nephew for a moment.

“Are you friends with him?” Kíli shrugged facing his uncle insistent stare before speaking up.

“Yeah, we…I don’t know. It’s weird because he is Tauriel’s best friend and when he isn’t being an arrogant ass he is kinda cool.”

“Tauriel, that’s the girl you like, right?” Kíli opened his eyes mortified placing his hand on his forehead.

“Ugh, could you say it any louder, Uncle.” Thorin lifted an eyebrow looking around.

“There is no one here.” Kíli glared at the man.

“Still, you don’t hear me saying out loud how the nurse seems really interested in you.”

“Okay, okay...” Thorin lifted his arms in a sign of peace. “But, you have not answered my question.”

Kíli pursed his lips looking at the door and then at Thorin, “Yeah, she is.”

Thorin nodded leaning in, “She is pretty.”

“Yes, she is. And she is awesome.” Thorin felt his heart warm at the sight of such a happy smile on Kíli’s face. “So, you know why Legolas left?”

“His father is in this same hospital. He was in an accident.” Kíli suddenly changed his whole mood, his face darkened.

“Oh, I see.” He was angry with himself for making stupid jokes and trying to biker with the blond. Kíli knew what it felt to have your parents in a hospital. “I didn’t know. Why didn’t Legolas say anything?”

Thorin could guess why Legolas was silent about it, but he merely shrugged. His mind wandered to the backpack and the room up in the seventh floor. He felt a pull right in the middle of his chest, he eyed the pack and then at Kíli. It was getting late and the visiting hours were almost over.

“You can’t tell him anything, sometimes people prefer to first grief alone before seeking others.” Kíli nodded seriously. “Wait until he tells you. But try to be normal with him; he doesn’t need for you to change your behavior.”

“But, we usually are rude with each other, and we fight a lot and…”

“He probably appreciates it if there is one person in his life who is not feeling sorry for him and trying to act as if he is made of crystal.” Realization crossed Kíli’s face; it was the same thing he felt at the moment.

Of course, the circumstances were different but Kíli could understand Legolas looking for a normal interaction instead of a cautious one.

“Okay, what should we do with his pack though?”

Thorin didn’t answer right away; instead he made sure Kíli was confortable everything he may need during the night close enough. He said good bye promising a quick visit the next day and to send Fíli to make him company after school. Kíli watched as his uncle grabbed Legolas’ pack, the teen frowned but he decided to say nothing, instead he returned his attention to the TV.

Thorin didn’t know why he did it; he would never have a right explanation as to why he did or said some of the things he did that day. He just knew he said good-bye to his nephew and promise to deliver the backpack to his owner.

This time around, when the lift took him to the seventh floor Thorin felt the beginning of something pocking at his mind and stirring his beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! Thank you all for the comments and the kudos and the bookmarks. I'm glad you liking the story so far.


	3. Socilizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Thranduil get to know each other, Elrond is growing suspicious and Legolas just wants his father back.

**Socializing**

 

 

This time around the seventh floor was completely silent.

Visiting hours were over and he found himself alone in the long corridor with just whisper of muffled voices coming from televisions in different rooms. He made his way silently to the end of the hall, the backpack tightly grabbed on his left hand. Thorin hesitated for a moment glancing at the room then in the direction where he would find the changing room. The man stood there for what seemed like an eternity with different thoughts filling his mind. There was something about the whole situation making him uneasy, but to Thorin’s annoyance he was not completely sure what it was.

Jerking his head of any thoughts, he made his way to the changing room looking around he found another hospital gown and a chirurgical mask. Minutes later he watched himself on the mirror and then went to the room 704.

Much like the first time he was there, the room hit him with the smell of antiseptic mixed with cleanness. He closed the door behind him twitching in anticipation when he stepped forward. His clear eyes lifting slightly to fell upon the form on the bed; Thorin frowned when his ears noticed the sound of a TV behind him and the man looking darkly and mildly shocked at his sudden appearance.

The sound of the TV filled the silence growing between them. Thorin worked an explanation in his mind but he came up with nothing. His eyes, always curious, moved to engrave in his mind the sight before him.

Thranduil Greenwood was on his bed, the blankets around his feet with only thin, blue trousers covering his legs. The rest of his body was naked and there were marks of cuts and light burns on places Thorin hadn’t noticed before. The main burns, the ones on his arm, shoulder and face were now covered with what Thorin thought to be a cloth with blood stains. However, much like every time he saw the man, Thorin noticed the blue eyes. They were filled with unshed tears, glistening with emptiness behind them.

Thorin felt his heart shrink in sympathy and pain. He gulped aware of the man looking at him with his face changing from a blank mask of indifference to one of distress.

“Do you know how to knock?” Thranduil spat wincing lightly when his anger made him jerked his wounded shoulder. “You seem to have a serious case of disorientation. This is not the room you should be in, or are welcome in.”

Thorin frowned approaching the bed while lifting his left arm, “Your son came to my nephew’s room. He forgot his backpack.”

Thranduil said nothing clenching his jaw with his eyes piercing through Thorin’s ones. "Well, knocking would mke you aware of me not wanting visits and being completely alone."

“You don’t have to be rude; I was just doing your brat a favor.” Replied Thorin feeling foolish and annoyed.

“What did you call my son?” Thranduil shifted on the bed moving his left arm before letting out an agonizing scream.

The cloth covering his wound seemed to be tangled around one of the IVs connect to his hand. While moving the cloth pulled from his wound, the raw flesh pouring blood and pulsating under Thorin’s astound eyes. Thorin dropped the bag running to the other side of the bed with trembling hands trying to do something useful. He looked at Thranduil who let his tears rolled down his cheeks while he clenched his teeth. Thorin feinted his hand forward and then took it back only to repeat the same twice. Finally he placed his hand on the naked chest of the man in front of him, pressing him down while watching over the damage.

“Th-the pu-pump…” Thranduil stuttered his good hand searching for something.

Thorin frowned moving to the other side finding a dispositive hanging from the bed. It was rectangular, white with a series of plain buttons. Thorin grabbed the gadget and gave it to Thranduil who grabbed it with a trembling hand. Twice he pressed a button trying to calm his breathing, clenching his eyes closed while sweat appeared on his face. Thorin stood there helplessly watching his eyes moving to the raw wound with the cloth hanging mockingly.

Minutes passed with Thranduil still holding his eyes close trying to control the pain on his body. He knew the man was still there, watching and gaping at his state. He was probably feeling sick yet fascinate by his tragedy. Thranduil felt his eyes itch and a sob tangled around his throat.

He waited and waited hoping against all hope the man was gone. He counted to ten before fluttering his eyes open.

The man was still there just as he thought. But he was not looking at him; instead the black-haired man had his attention trapped by the TV. They were presenting some kind of match, football soccer match apparently. Thorin Oakenshield had his back to him, tensed while clenching and unclenching his fists.

For some reason, relief washed over Thranduil who let his tears rolled down his cheeks. He lied there cursing his fate and his luck, trying to speak and tell the man to leave him alone but his words were stuck on his throat. The man kept his back to him giving Thranduil the privacy he needed but, for some unexplained reason, he remained in the room.

Thranduil wanted to hate the man; he wanted to scream at him and scream out his own frustration. But the young man was also tired, so tired. Thorin turned around and his eyes found those of Thranduil; hesitantly he approached the bed with concern.

“Are you better now?” Thorin gauged the reactions from the blond man whereas Thranduil was trying to find pity behind the concern.

“Why would you care?” Thranduil replied bitterly.

Thorin frowned looking away shrugging, “I shouldn’t but you seem to be in real pain.”

The sound of muffled commentaries from the TV broke the silence falling between them. Thorin stood there confused as to why he hadn’t gone yet; furrowing his brows he picked up the bag showing it to Thranduil.

“Like I said, your son forgot this in my nephew’s room.” Thorin commented placing it in the sofa at the other side of the room. “He left rather quickly today…I thought I would find him here.”

“He left early.” Replied Thranduil curtly. “Thank you for your consideration, Mr. Oakenshield.”

“Thorin. Call me Thorin.” The black-haired man replied awkwardly. “You never answer my question.”

Thranduil blinked eying the man in front of him, “Question?”

“Are you better now?” Thorin felt his lips quirked upwards when he saw the disconcerted expression from the blond. Thranduil glanced at Thorin then at the wall in front of him.

“The drugs help with the pain.” He finally answered in a whisper.

“Do you want me to call Doctor El…”

“NO!”

Thorin raised his eyebrows at the outburst, he saw shamed and anger crossing the mark face of the man. He frowned when his mind took into the details of the marble skin, the perfect nose, the eyebrows, the thin lips. Thorin pursed his lips turning to his closest distraction, the TV.

“Very well, I won’t call him.” Thorin replied trying to get a hold of his thoughts.

“I’m not in the mood for him.” There was bitterness in Thranduil’s voice, he slumped his shoulders while focusing his eyes on the wall.

Thorin nodded suddenly feeling unwelcome; of course he was not welcome. He appeared out of nowhere and invaded a moment of apparent privacy. The black-haired man rolled his eyes knowing he had overstayed his auto-invitation to the 704 room. He turned round ready to leave but Thranduil surprised him with a tentative question.

“Who is playing?” Thranduil’s voice was soft his eyes on the TV, Thorin eyed the man who moments ago told him he wished no company.

“It’s a match between Manchester and Chelsea.” Thorin responded hesitantly, he tried to center his attention on the man’s eyes and not his wounds.

Thranduil blinked confusedly, “I’m afraid I don’t know anything about football”

It was an innocent comment just like the question that started the strange conversation. Thorin stood there rather confused but with an eager mind, he glanced at the TV then at Thranduil thinking for a moment before he decided to stay. Thorin had seen it, suffering and shame; he could see the pain and the loneliness in Thranduil. And, a part of Thorin, the one who had always been rejected understood.

Thranduil for his part felt nervous, his heart was beating a tad bit faster and he was trying very hard to keep his attention on the TV. Thranduil felt guilt climbing to his heart when he realized he did want company; but his mind and his mood didn’t allow his son or his best friend to stay. This stranger, this easily lost and rather strange man felt like a better company to him than those who knew him so well.

If you were to ask Thorin what he did it why he stayed, he would be incapable of answer rightly. He just sensed he would be needed so, he stayed. Besides, it was the Manchester and Chelsea match, half of his salary this month was on the Chelsea winning the championship again.

“It is a rather important match.” Said Thorin shrugging. “I forgot it was on today, which is strange because I don’t forget these things.”

“I see.” Thranduil glanced at the TV then at Thorin. “You…You are welcome to watch it here.”

Thranduil turned his head evading those kind eyes, “I’ve … This has not been a nice day.”

Thorin blinked at the man, but Thranduil was evading him. Thorin hesitated for a moment. He stood there a few seconds trying to make a decision when Thranduil spoke again.

“The match…just started.” Thranduil set his eyes on the TV then on a spot on the wall in front of him. “You…If you want, you can watch it here. No one is coming tonight.”

As soon as he finished speaking Thranduil wanted to hit himself. Why was he _begging_ this man to stay? Why was he being so insistent? The man probably had people waiting for him, family, friends, a lover…Thranduil was about to tell Thorin he could leave, that it wasn’t necessary for him to stay when Thorin nodded shrugging.

“Thank you, I can do that.”

Something warm stirred in Thorin who broke into a half smile, the black-haired man responded looking around for a chair and placing it right beside a very astonished Thranduil. Thorin sat down glancing at Thranduil then at the TV, they stayed this way for a long time. Thorin mumbling softly going frustrated at odd times with Thranduil paying attention to his every move.

They didn’t spoke but the lack of words between them didn’t seem to bother Thranduil or Thorin. The black-haired man was engrossed by the match with his mind drifting away and holding onto something he could understand and control. Thranduil for his part felt drawn to Thorin, the situation creating in him uneasiness only forgotten when the other man would shoot him a quick smile.

The game went through the half-time with two men commenting about the match. Thorin rested his back against the chair glancing out of the corner of his eyes to Thranduil. Now, there was nothing else distracting them from a conversation.

“Is your team winning?” Thranduil was the first one breaking the silence, Thorin turned to him nodding.

“Yes, they’re the ones wearing the blue shirt.” Thorin sent a curious glance to Thranduil tilting his head to the side. “So, if you don’t like soccer, what do you like?”

Thranduil seemed to consider his answer for a moment, “Tennis. I like tennis and swimming.”

Thorin made an impress gesture resting his elbows on his knees.

“That seems nice. I’ve never been capable of watching a tennis match, my sister…” Here Thorin trailed off his eyes gleamed with something Thranduil couldn’t see well before the man spoke again. “My sister used to love it.”

“Used to?” Thranduil asked curiously, Thorin turned to him cracking a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“She died a few years ago.”

Thranduil pressed his lips together, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay, it happened a long time ago.” Thorin replied but by his tone of voice Thranduil knew it was not okay.

Thranduil realized the match was back on he glanced at Thorin but now the man seemed thoughtful. Thranduil shouldn’t care, he really shouldn’t…he was done caring about others.

“Explain to me, how does soccer works.” Thranduil sat straighter wincing in pain, hissing when he moved and grabbed the hanging cloth to place it softly on his wound.

Thorin eyed him puzzled but he found himself staring into those electric, blue eyes. Thranduil lifted his right eyebrow, moving his good hand.

“Go on, explain to me how does it work and why it is important for the blue team to win.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Elrond yawned tiredly looking at the watch on his left wrist. It was almost nine and his shift in the hospital was over for the day. He looked around his office moving to put his white coat on the coat hanger near his door. He put his jacket on and left his office.

This part of the hospital was silent with only whispers from the nurses and the doctors taking on the night shift. Elrond moved swiftly down the halls to the closest lift, his hand hanging between the first floor button and the seventh floor one. His doubt was due to Thranduil’s recent behavior, the man had been anything but pleasant to him or even Legolas.

At first, Elrond was completely baffled by the behavior; he tried to approach Thranduil only to be received with violence. And, while Thranduil was not as violent with Legolas he had been cold to the point Legolas had cried in Elrond’s arms wondering what had happened to his father.

Elrond was still angered by this, but the shrink had told him this was to be expected. Over all, if Thranduil just discovered his arm would lose sensibility and his left eye may never recover completely but worsen little by little. That without mentioning the marks on his skin, the beauty he once wore would forever be distorted by the burns.

 _‘I don’t think this was an accident, Elrond. But my nephew refuses to speak about it.’_ Elrond remembered what Celeborn had said to him a couple of days ago, he frowned still pondering on those words.

Who was the person Thranduil was protecting? If Thranduil was protecting them, of course.

The young doctor sighed pressing the button to the seventh floor. Angry or not, he needed to visit Thranduil and make sure the blond was not thinking on doing something stupid and drastic.

Elrond was about to knock on Thranduil’s room when he stopped hearing someone speaking on the other side. Elrond frowned when he realized the voice was familiar yet he could not pinpoint who it belong to.

_“It is not that complicated, they have several clubs, organizations and finally national teams.”_

Elrond pressed his ear to the door hearing clearly as the male voice explained football soccer to Thranduil. This only brought confusion to the man because he knew Thranduil despised the game. The doctor kept on hearing until the man let out a frustrated exclamation at something Thranduil had said. Elrond furrowed his brows searching for something in his pockets he found his Swiss Army knife. He put the knife out and kneeled down moving it inside the small opening near the floor.

Moving the knife inside the opening he moved his hand so the knife would reflect the bed and then…there it was. The image was a little blurry but narrowing his eyes and moving closer Elrond could identify the stranger.

Thorin Oakenshield.

“Doctor Peredhil?” Elrond jumped startle turning around to see the charge nurse looking down at him with a perplexed expression.

Elrond cleared his throat standing up putting away the knife. He looked at the door then at the nurse who lifted a questioning eyebrow at him. Elrond felt his cheeks burn in shame.

“I was…I…My friend is in this room.” He explained, the woman nodded waiting for something else. Elrond hesitated before continuing. “There is someone else there.”

“Should I call security?” Asked the nursed frowning in concern, Elrond waved his hands shaking his head.

“No, no…It’s just…” Elrond turned to the room and then to the nurse. “It’s okay, Ma’am. He is my friend, I was worried but he seemed better now and I believe this visit is helping.”

The nurse nodded still unsure as to what to do, Elrond straightened up placing his hands on his pockets.

“Don’t worry about them. If anyone asks, I authorize this.” 

The nurse nodded glancing at the retreating form of Elrond; the old woman finally snorted shaking her head.

Elrond Peredhil was tore not knowing how to feel exactly. On one hand, Thranduil seemed to be enjoying the conversation. Of course he never got to see Thranduil but the lack of screams and violence was a good indicator. On the other hand, Elrond sighed, he didn’t want Thranduil to delude himself with something that may as well be a simple friendship.

The doctor left the lift walking towards his car while making a quick call.

“Elrohir? Where is your brother?” Elrond rolled his eyes getting inside his car. “No, no, don’t you dare to do it! Just, listen to me.”

The man waited patiently feeling a growing headache when his twins started arguing over the phone. He heard a third voice and couldn’t help the smile appearing on his face.

_“Dad?”_

“Did you hit your brothers again?” Asked Elrond fondly, he could hear Arwen’s laugh over the line.

_“They’re restless, trying to cheer Legolas up. What happened today?”_

Elrond would like to know the answer to the question, he was tempted to share his concerns with his daughter but decided this was better discussed with her face to face.

“I’ll tell you later. I was calling to know how Legolas is doing and to ask if you need me to bring anything.”

_“No, I think we got it covered. We just eat some pizza and Legolas…he could be better. He misses uncle Thranduil.”_

Elrond nodded thinking of what he just heard and saw in the room. He started the car saying good bye to his daughter. He didn’t have to be early the next day so he was going to take advantage of this and speak with Celeborn again. If the man really thought what happened to Thranduil had not been an accident they needed to investigate what happened.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Thorin got home way past midnight. He entered the house wearing a half smile, whistling softly while making his way to the fridge. He looked inside choosing a beer and a piece of cheese.

Thorin made his way to his room when the door to his left open, there was Fíli who eyed Thorin up and down before frowning puzzled.

“Where were you? Kíli told me you left the hospital hours ago and now you got here all…happy.” Fíli narrowed his eyes when Thorin rolled his eyes shrugging.

“You don’t have to make me sound grumpy and unhappy.” Replied Thorin to which Fíli merely snorted. “I was watching the match, that’s all.”

Fíli kept the suspicion in his black eyes, Thorin suddenly felt like a teen under the stern eyes of his nephew. So much like his mother Thorin felt longing in his heart.

“Oh, I see. Were you with Dwalin and Balin?” Fíli knew the answer already but he was just trying to see what was different on his uncle.

Thorin shook his head, “No, I was just…around, near the hospital actually. Now, it’s time to sleep you have school tomorrow.”

“Good night, Uncle.”

“Good night, Fíli.”

Fíli watched as his uncle entered his room and close the door behind him. The young man stood there for a few minutes wondering just what had happened to put his uncle in such a good mood.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Thranduil didn’t sleep that night.

His mind was a pool of thoughts and memories, of sensations and conversations. The blond turned around with his eyes on the television, the night had brought to him a pleasant surprised. The appearance of Thorin Oakenshield created in the young man conflictive feelings and still it left him with a light head and a beating heart.

Thranduil looked at his wounds and his mind brought to him the memory of the unexpected and unwanted visit from Galion. He had thought that chapter of his life had been forgotten and then…then the man dared to come back.

_“Nice, look at that pretty face all burn up…tell me, love, who is going to notice you anymore? Let’s face it, no one would ever love you the way I did. I mean not even Legolas mother felt anything but disgust for you…imagine if she were to see the monster you are now.And let's not started with Haldir...Poor Thranduil, so vane so alone"_

Thranduil clenched his teeth looking his left arm, already his left eye was faltering in its work. Things seemed less clear, with a hint of blurriness behind it. The blond closed his eyes with Galion’s words still bothering his mind and heart.

Something in the TV called Thranduil’s attention, the man turned to see the blue team, Chelsea, appearing once again on the screen. Thranduil never noticed how relax he became or the smile appearing on his face. He pushed the hunting thoughts away and decided to watch the other match, his mind bringing back the deep voice of Thorin remembering why Chelsea was important to the man.

For the rest of the night, Thranduil was invaded with thoughts of Thorin, soccer and a promise of watching the final match together.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

“Ada?” Thranduil lifted his eyes to see Legolas entering the room tentatively; Thranduil felt his heart shrink at the sight of his son.

He wanted to put him closer but his doctor was in the middle of cleaning the burns exposing the raw flesh. Legolas watched with growing eyes before he turned around ready to leave.

“Legolas.” The boy stopped when his father called to him, he didn’t want to turn around because he knew his father usually got mad when Legolas would see this.

“Legolas, please.” Thranduil all but beg, the doctor glanced at his patient then at the boy, he was about to protest but decided against it. For the first time since he had taken Thranduil as a patient the man was not fighting him.

Legolas bit his lower lip making his way to his father’s side. Thranduil grabbed his son’s hand squeezing gently until his son lifted his own eyes to meet with Thranduil’s blue ones.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Thranduil said, Legolas swallowed his tears smiling at him.

“It’s okay, Ada. I…I get it.”

Thranduil squeezed Legolas’ hand again and the both of them waited until the doctor finished his work. Legolas glanced at the shoulder and the burns on the face fascinated with how the doctor would work around the bleeding injuries. Thranduil felt tension on his shoulders but never once he stopped his son’s curiosity. He had been rather mad lately but none of that had been Legolas fault.

The boy turned around and his eyes fell upon his bag, “Hey! That’s my bag. I don’t remember leaving it here.”

“You didn’t.” Replied Thranduil. “You left it in your friend’s room, Thorin brought it over.”

“Thorin?” Legolas frowned tasting the name with his tongue while trying to place it with a familiar face. “I know that name.”

“Kíli Durin’s uncle.”

“Oh, _him._ ” Legolas then eyed his father narrowing his eyes. “ _Thorin?_ ”

Thranduil rolled his eyes holding back a smile, “You should thank him the gesture.”

“Humph, as if…I don’t like him. There is something weird about him.” Legolas kept watching his father closely but Thranduil remained silent.

There was something Thranduil wasn’t telling him, but Legolas would let the matter rest for the moment. He just wanted to spend time with his father now that he seemed to be on a better mood.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together, with Legolas making his homework and conversing lightly with his father. From time to time, the young boy would witness shoots of pain his father suffered while his wounds bleed and pulsate under the pressure. In those moments he wanted to do something, anything to ease his father’s discomfort. But the only thing he could do was smile weakly at Thranduil when the man would smile at him.

Visiting hours were about to be over when the door opened and Elrond entered the room. Thranduil glanced at his friend but Elrond was looking seriously at the man.

“How are you doing today, Thranduil?” Elrond asked entering the room and greeting Legolas.

“I’m better.”

Elrond lifted an eyebrow ready to speak when a sound behind him called his attention. The doctor turned around and his eyebrows went up in surprised, he turned to Thranduil who seemed rather embarrassed.

“Football? Are you seriously watching football?” Asked Elrond with a hint of amusement on his voice, Legolas glanced at the TV and then at his father suddenly aware of this.

“Dad, you hate that game. Why are you watching it?”

Thranduil opened and closed his mouth then he rolled his eyes hanging his head to hide his embarrassment.

“There was nothing else on TV and after this there…there is going to be a swimming competition.” Thranduil shoot a glare to a smiling Elrondd while Legolas merely blinked.

Elrond snorted shaking his head but he didn’t say anything, Legolas went back to his reading while Elrond approached Thranduil.

“Are you feeling okay, then?”

“Yes, I….I owe you an apology for the other day.”

Elrond waved his head away, “Don’t worry. I just want you to understand I am worried about you. Whatever you need to tell me I am here for you, Thranduil. Don’t…don’t close up ever again.”

Thranduil nodded giving his friend a weak smile, Elrond didn’t say nothing else because the conversation he intended to have with Thranduil should be away from Legolas’ ears.

“I came here for Legolas.” Said Elrond. “But, also to tell you I need to speak to you and I need you to be ready because we really need to talk.”

Thranduil furrowed his eyebrows eying Elrond carefully. His heart sank when he saw the strange glint in Elrond’s eyes. He knew what this conversation would be about and he was sensing Elrond would not be the only one paying him a visit.

“Why did you…” Thranduil started but was cut off by a glare from Elrond.

“Not now, Thranduil. Rest, we will talk tomorrow.”

Thranduil nodded briefly turning to Legolas who smiled at him placing a tender kiss on Thranduil’s forehead.

“Good night, Ada. Please, eat something and call me if you need anything.”

“I will, I’ll miss you.” Thranduil watched Legolas moving out with Elrond close behind. Once the door close behind them the man let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Thranduil was drifting into sleep when a knock on his door put him on alert. He eyed the door warily; he was hesitating until someone outside knock again.

“Come in.” He called glancing at the door ready to call the nurse if necessary.

His heart beat faster while his abdomen tingled at the sight of clear eyes and dark hair. Thorin entered the room gruffly scratching the back of his head.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

Thorin closed the door behind him making his way towards Thranduil, “So, how are you today?”

Thranduil was tempted to smile but he contained himself while eying at the nervous man in front of him.

“I’m better. Thank you for asking.” Thranduil then nodded to the TV. “Is not football, but I thought I could share this with you.”

Thorin turned to see a group of man getting ready for a swimming competition. The dark-haired man put the chair closed to the bed and sat down.

“I didn’t think you would come again.” Thranduil commented suddenly feeling shy.

“I wasn’t coming.” Thorin replied with honesty, he turned to Thranduil shrugging. “I’m glad I change my mind.”

Thranduil felt something stirred in his heart; he lowered his eyes feeling conflictive. The day before when he had invited Thorin his mind had gone overload with the possibilities between them. Today, he just felt confused.

“I’m glad you did.” Thranduil eyed Thorin who nodded briefly.

“Well, you gotta explain this to me because I don’t see what’s so exciting about swimming.”

Thranduil smiled nodding while he proceeded to explain to the man how the swimming competition worked.

Once again, and without them noticing, midnight arrived and they spent their time talking about little things. The warm growing in both their hearts without either of them wanting to dwell too much on the feeling.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Disruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is confusion, pain, secrets and so much denial...still, there is always someone ready to help in times of need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, new chapter! I really hope you enjoy it! I apologize for the grammar or spelling mistakes.

**Disruption**

 

Thranduil broke into a grin when he first heard the laughter coming from Thorin. He felt accomplish at having been the cause of the deep laughter filling his room. Usually, Thorin would smile or smirk never shared his laugh which was a shame because he looked handsome with such happiness radiating from his face.

The blond man shook his head trying to shake away any thoughts in which he related Thorin and handsomeness. Thorin then shoot him a long stare, his smile relaxing the usually stoic façade. His eyes gleaming with traces of amusement still there.

“I don’t believe you.” Thorin finally said but Thranduil smirked enjoying the skepticism behind the man’s voice.

“Oh, I’m being sincere, believe me. I think Elrond would appreciate of me no telling you this.”

Both men had been doing this for several days now. After the initial awkwardness and the force conversations, everything started flowing smoothly between them. They found some common ground in their passion for photography and camping while they found contradictions in their liking of sports and food. But even when they didn’t agree of something both seemed to offer the other some kind of witty challenge. Soon enough each one of them were seeking with eagerness the company of the other.

“Then, why did you tell me?” Asked Thorin who was entranced by the growing smirk on the other man.

He had noticed it before but his eyes would always find their way to the burning marks. To the raw flesh gleaming red and brown, with hints of white and a thin sheer of something else. The wounds sometimes were left open some others were covered with a cloth, but Thorin always was careful to look right into those blue eyes and not those burns. Right now, he was more interested in keeping that smile because, even with the deformations, it made Thranduil’s face look incredibly attractive.

“Oh, I’m just figuring you will remember this anecdote when you see him and you will be unable to stop from laughing.” Thranduil’s blue eyes gleamed with mischief. “You won’t be able to stop and he will be mortified.”

Thorin shook his head snorting; he would probably remember this as soon as he saw Doctor Peredhil. Suddenly Thranduil jerked in pain coming from his shoulder, he gritted his teeth breathing hard. Thorin stood immediately moving to the bed ready to call the nurse or help with the antibiotics.

“Are you okay?”

Thranduil nodded feeling something else beside the pain when he glanced at the concern written all over Thorin’s face. He tried to smile but the only thing he accomplished was a grimace.

“It’s just discomfort. Nothing bad.” Thranduil tried sitting up only to be remained of the fact his left arm was completely numb.

“Here, let me help you.”

Thorin didn’t know what had impulse him to offer his help, he merely moved closer passing his strong arm around the blond’s abdomen. They were closed. Too closed and Thranduil felt a different kind of burning on his skin. He could smell the musky scent of Thorin’s cologne, and felt just how strong and firm the man was.

It was a strange moment, one filled with uncertainty and unfamiliar emotions. Thranduil suddenly felt self-conscious of his own condition, his lack of shirt and his own unsightliness. Thorin for his part was confused. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt very shy and uncertain. He didn’t dare to look over at Thranduil because he knew if he were to turn his face they would end up in an even more uncomfortable position.

Time seemed to stop as Thorin helped Thranduil sit up; once he did he lingered for a second before moving away.  Thorin hated his own constitution for he knew his cheeks were burning with his shame, Thranduil for his part seemed impassive even if his heart was beating hard and his abdomen was fluttering wildly.

“Thank you.” Thranduil all but whispered not daring to lift his eyes.

“No problem.” Thorin replied with the same strangled tone.

Thorin was close to the man sitting on the bed, Thranduil lifted his eyes to see Thorin watching him closely. There was something behind the clear eyes of Thorin Thranduil could not read very well. They stayed this way for a long time, Thorin glancing at Thranduil whereas Thranduil stayed still holding the stare.

Things would have end in a pretty compromising situation for Thorin if he hadn’t drifted with his eyes until he was looking at the burned face. It was a brief moment in which Thorin could observe closely the marked face sitting right in front of him. This was enough to bring Thranduil back to earth; the blond man lowered his face tensing the muscle of his cheeks bringing pain to his face.

Thranduil had seen it, the disgust, and the burning rejection in Thorin’s eyes. His face would never be what it was. Thranduil had become a branded man; he felt sadness knotting around his throat. Galion was right and he hated the man because of it. This changed didn’t go unnoticed to Thorin, but the black-haired man didn’t know what to do or what to say. He hadn’t meant to look at the burns or make Thranduil uncomfortable.

Thorin played with the idea of saying something, anything but he couldn’t. Then, he did something unexpected, something strange and that would bring a new set of confusion to his already messed up mind. He leaned in placing his index and middle finger under Thranduil’s chin making the man look him in the eye. Thranduil gasped in shock but could not stare away.

Thorin tilted his head, his eyes moving from those blue eyes to the part lips. Then back to those eyes. Tension filled the air between them, Thorin felt a pull on his chest, he leaned in and kissed Thranduil on his cheek.

It was a light brush of the lips, but it was enough to make Thranduil closed his eyes and for his heart to stop beating.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Thranduil didn’t have a chance to reply for, as soon as Thorin said this, the man left.

Thorin hit the door of the lift once it closed; he cursed shaking his head and passing like a caged animal inside the enclosed space.

“Fuck.” He mumbled while trying to get his heartbeat under control.

“Fuck!” Why had he done that? Why did…Did he want to kiss the man?

Did he really want to kiss another man?!

Thorin cursed again hitting the door of the lift for the second time, the door opened before him and he moved rapidly to his car. Turning on the radio he tried to drown his own stupidity, his thoughts and his feelings in the sound of the music playing in his car.

Thranduil sat there wondering what had just happened. He closed his eyes getting a hold of himself closing up his mind and his heart to whatever hope that may be growing in him. He could not afford _this_ he couldn’t enter into another crazy affair in which he would end up hurt all over again. For Thranduil it was very clear: Thorin and him were from different worlds. The blond closed his eyes and tried to forget the sweet scent of Thorin and how warm his lips felt against his cheek.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Tauriel sneaked in with her lips curled in a soft smile.

Kíli was fast asleep on his back his mouth hanging open. The room was empty but there were signs of Kíli’s family still in the hospital. Tauriel entered the room closing the door behind her; she stood there for a minute biting her lower lip hesitantly.

She was there to visit Kíli just before his surgery and she just really wanted to see him. Sighing, she made her way closer to his bed while putting out of her bag another comic book. Looking to her right side her eyes fell upon the smooth features of Kíli, the teen was looking peaceful. Tauriel smiled again placing the comic book on the table before hovering her hand above his face. Tentatively she caressed one smooth cheek feeling her cheeks warm at how intimate it looked.

Tauriel took her hand away self-consciously looking at the table gazing at the gift she brought. Shaking her head, feeling embarrassed she turned around ready to leave the room.

“Are you leaving already?” Kíli yawned his sleepy eyes smiling at the sight of the red-head.

Tauriel opened her eyes slightly feeling her heart beat faster and her cheeks burn under the stare of the teen. Kíli squirmed trying to sit up holding back his expressions at the pain he felt coming from his leg.

“You should ask for help, dummy.” Tauriel made her way closer to Kíli shaking her head while helping him sit up. “I thought it was better to let you sleep. I was just passing by to wish you good luck with your surgery.”

Kíli smiled goofily yawning again, “Thanks! I’m glad you’re here. How was school?”

Tauriel sat down closer to the teen, her hand playing with Kíli’s fingers while the boy paid attention to her stories. The both of them sat there talking, at some point Fíli entered bringing his brother a chocolate pudding and he was surprised to see him with Tauriel. Fíli could only shake his head while mouthing to his brother a ‘ _good luck’_ behind Tauriel’s back.

“You want some?” Kíli offered the bowl to Tauriel who nodded eagerly. Both of them shared the pudding in silence glancing at each other from time to time.

“Hey, I want to ask you,” Started Kíli tilting his head with curiosity. “How is Legolas?”

Tauriel licked the spoon eying Kíli bewildered at the question; she cocked her head considering her words under the watchful stare of Kíli.

“Why are you asking?” She finally asked Kíli shrugged.

“I know he is annoying and a brat, but…you know, he is not that bad and we’re sort of…friends, right?” Kíli felt foolish suddenly frowning at the teasing glint in Tauriel’s eyes.

“You boys are so stupid some times.” Tauriel giggled shaking her head. “Yeah, he also thinks you’re annoying but yeah, he also thinks you’re his friend.”

“Good, then…how is he?”

Tauriel pursed her lips thoughtfully, remembering the emotional state in which Legolas was these past weeks. It had not been easy for his best friend, he had fought with his father and the week-end visit for his mum had left him even sadder. Kíli saw the change in mood, his face dropped when he grabbed Tauriel’s hand and the girl smiled sadly at him.

“You know? I don’t really know how he is doing. I think he is still sad because his dad is here at the hospital.” Tauriel sighed. “He really needs some kind of distraction, you should call him.”

Kíli thought about it, he knew Tauriel and Legolas had been best friends since they were in kindergarten. A part of Kíli would always feel jealous of the relationship Tauriel and Legolas shared. Looking over at Tauriel he felt bad for those feelings, he smiled at her nodding.

“I should do it. As soon as I’m off of this surgery thing I’ll call him.” Kíli grinned at Tauriel who leaned in to kiss him softly on his cheek.

“Thanks, Kíli.”

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Thorin Oakenshield splashed some water on his face, he breathed in and out feeling the coldness of the liquid touched his warm face. He shivered under the contact with his eyes close and the water running just under his hands. He splashed the water twice before straightened up looking blindly for the paper towel he had left near the sink.

He dried his face blinking slowly to look at his reflection on the mirror. He had bags under his eyes; his face was a mask of tiredness and stress. Thorin had been working hard in the last couple of days, incapable of even visiting his nephew at the hospital.  The sound of the door opening made him turned, Thorin then found himself in front of his eldest nephew who eyed him before shaking his head.

“You should go home and sleep, uncle.” Fíli approached the older man crossing his arms. “Kíli is going to be okay.”

Thorin put his hand on Fíli’s neck smiling slightly, “I know, still I do want to be here for this procedure. I haven’t been able to come before and I didn’t want you or him feeling alone.”

“Nah, we don’t feel alone. We get it. This is important unless you wouldn’t be in charge of the whole negotiation.” Fíli followed Thorin out of the restroom the hall of the hospital was filled with people walking fast down different sides of the hall.

“By the way, how is it going?”

“We heard the terms and read the contract.” Replied Thorin thoughtfully. “It seems a fair deal and this would be the opportunity to expand our business on the international field.”

“I can hear your _but_ a mile away. What is it?” Fíli asked eying his uncle knowingly.

“This means I have to go back to be in charge of everything, I would be traveling a lot and you guys are going to be alone.” Thorin lifted his hand before Fíli could protests. “They need me to go next week to Eregion to visit the mines and then they want me to attend to some event this oncoming Christmas at Rohan.”

“If we accept the deal, that’s it.”

Fíli furrowed his eyebrows, “But, uncle, this is a great opportunity. I know this is what you’ve been looking for since…Since you took us in.”

Thorin nodded standing in front of Kíli’s room, “Yes, that’s true. But the board is still considering the offer. Don’t worry about this, Fíli. What happens will happen without us hurrying things. For now I just want to make sure Kíli is going to be okay.”

They arrived on time to see the nurses and Doctor Peredhil getting Kíli ready; Thorin approached his nephew smiling softly at him. The brunette nurse shot Thorin a side-glance that the man returned with a tentative smile. Fíli chuckled while wishing his brother good luck.

“We’ll wait for you here.” Thorin said approaching Kíli with a smile.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Oakenshield. Doctor Peredhil is one of the best on his field and he will take care of your nephew.” The nurse said rather shyly glancing openly at Thorin who could only nod.

Kíli wriggled his eyebrows at his uncle, “See Uncle? She is going to make sure I’m okay. Can I ask you to take care of my uncle while I’m in surgery, Miss Bennett?”

“Of course, it would be my pleasure.” Said the woman shooting another shy smile to Thorin who was busy glaring at his nephew.

Elrond frowned but he didn’t say a thing, he merely ordered Kíli to be taken away while assuring Thorin and Fíli everything would be okay. Thorin and Fíli stayed behind in the hospital room, fixing the mess they had left when visiting Kíli. Now, all that was left was for the surgery to go well.

Fíli sat down on the closest chair eying his uncle when the man sat down at the other side resting his head on the wall and closing his eyes. In the last two weeks or so, Fíli had seen a curios change on his uncle. He seemed relax, content to the point he would usually day-dream at the oddest of times. He even started watching tennis matches and even some swimming competitions which was completely odd. Dwalin had tried to find out the reason but Thorin had been evasive with a hint of embarrassment in his mannerisms.

Thorin opened one eye focusing it on his nephew; they stared at each other for a moment until Thorin finally spoke.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, just wondering if you want to tell me something.” Fíli cocked his head, his lips drawing a teasing smile when Thorin tensed.

“Something? No, I think I told you everything you need to know about the business.” Replied Thorin with his eyes still closed, he hated it when Fíli started acting mature from his age. If the damn boy knew how much like his mother he was…

“You sure? I mean, lately…I’ve noticed you’ve been acting differently.” Fíli spoke casually playing with the chain of his keys. “ You seem relax, content; in fact, the only time I’ve seen you stressed is when you , Balin and Dwalin have to attend the meeting with this new company.”

Thorin didn’t open his eyes but instead play with Fíli’s words in his head. Had he really changed? Thorin didn’t notice it but sure he felt content and lately the stress of his own life and his own doubts about the path he should take were forgotten if only for mere instants. The man furrowed his brows contemplating when he had started feeling this way. But, like always, he tried to shake the image of a blond man, with deep blue eyes and a mischievous smile.

“Did you meet a cute girl? Or is it the nurse that was flirting with you today?” Fíli sounded eager and rather exited. “Come on, Uncle!  Tell me, is it someone or what?”

Thorin snorted glaring at his nephew, “Why are you so interested in my non-existent love life? What about yours? Any cute girls or…?

Thorin trailed off feeling self-conscious at what he was about to ask; Fíli actually raised his eyebrows blinking confusedly. It took the young man a few minutes before his face scrunched up in horror.

“Oh, dear gods, no! No, no, no! Only girls for me.” Fíli moved his hands wildly trying to convey with his body language his rejection to the mere idea. “Where did you get that impression?”

“You never know. It is a valid question.” Thorin replied softly suddenly feeling empty.

Fíli opened his eyes lowering his head in shame, “Sorry, I know Bilbo is into boys and all…I didn’t mean it like…like is bad…is just…is not for me.”

Thorin gave Fíli a half smile nodding, “I know what you mean. Don’t worry, Bilbo wasn’t here but you better watch your mouth. He has been nothing but a good friend and babysitter.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, really.” Fíli then sighed scratching the back of his head. “I’m not seeing anyone, just focus on my studies that’s all. And trying to get Kíli out of trouble and help you in any way I can.”

“You don’t have to.” Replied Thorin closing his eyes again.

Fíli didn’t say anything because he knew he had to watch over his uncle. Thorin had been like a father to him and Kíli after their parent’s deaths. Kíli may not remember it completely but Fíli was there to see his uncle’s heart broken.

He remembered Elanor the first time he set foot on his uncle’s flat. The woman was tall, dark-haired, kind brown eyes and she had her uncle’s love in ways Fíli had not seen him loved before or after. Fíli also remembered the woman’s face when Kíli and he appeared on their first night, the fights, the indifference and the coldness from the woman. Fíli never found out what really happened he just knew one day Thorin and Elanor had a tremendous fight in which the woman slapped Thorin and left to never come back.

Thorin had been heartbroken. She was the only woman he had considered marrying and trying to forge a family with.

Fíli eyed his uncle until he was pretty sure he was fast asleep. Was it possible the man found someone? The young man pursed his lips unsure; he stood up and left the room quietly. He should just go and arrange something for his uncle instead of keep wondering if the impossible happened to him.

“Oh, Nurse Bennett!” Fíli called to the cute nurse grinning widely, he was sure Thorin would thank him later for this.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Legolas fidgeted just outside his father’s room. He glanced at the door then at the hall. His hand hovering above the doorknob before he grabbed it opening the door.

Thranduil was on his bed, this time around there was no cloth over his burns and the burns were visible once again. The raw flesh was starting to heal but there was still enough damage to be treated; Legolas sometimes wondered if his father would go back to the way he was. Beautiful, regal, proud…everything he wanted to be when he grew older.

Legolas smiled when his father showed him a brilliant grin, much like he always did Legolas doubt before the smile. It wasn’t the fact his father smiled, it was more the fact after the accident Thranduil had given into a depression even Legolas couldn’t reach him sometimes. Thranduil had become grumpy and resentful; he would be silent and sad usually drowning in self-pity.

However, all of this changed a couple of weeks ago and the young Greenwood was still trying to decipher why and how.

“Hi, Ada.” Legolas smiled trying to sound cheerful he approached his father’s bed only to see those blue eyes gleaming with suspicion.

Legolas faltered in his footsteps and his dad’s face softened. Suddenly, all Legolas had been feeling all week long came back to him and the teen feel upon the bed crying silently on his father’s chest.

Thranduil winced when the weight of his son made the skin stretched out and pulled on his burns. He wrapped his right arm around his son feeling a knot on his throat at the sight.

“Legolas, ion-nîn.” Thranduil caressed his son’s hair trying to calm him down wondering what happened to him.

He knew the past weekend Legolas met with his mother and guilt touched the man’s heart when he remembered just how distant he had been in the last week. It hadn’t been his intention, but his mind was full of thoughts surrounding Galion, his own condition and Thorin Oakenshield.

Thranduil glanced at his son and promised a painful dead to whoever had brought a broken heart to his son. He waited until, little by little Legolas finally calmed down. This was such a strange occurrence by the time Legolas lifted his face he was blushing in embarrassment at his own weakness. Thranduil for his part tried to smile wiping away the still falling tears. Legolas glanced at his father his face reflecting the guilt he suddenly felt.

“Dad! I hurt you!” Legolas watched with horror the blood on his father’s wounds, he stood up and looked around for something to help clean the blood but Thranduil grabbed his hand making the boy turn around.

“Legolas, what happened?”

Legolas hesitated for a moment, his eyes still moving to the wounds then to his dad’s concern face. He bit his lower lip not sure if he should share his worries with Thranduil. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his dad, because he did. It was because Legolas knew this news would affect him as badly as it had affected him.

“Legolas?” Thranduil asked again his son turned around sitting down while looking around instead of facing him.

“Mrs. Marchwarden took me to some fancy restaurant this weekend.” Legolas started narrating noticing his father tensed up at the mention of his former lover’s last name. “She wanted us to have a private lunch, just the two of us to bond and other crap like that.”

Thranduil raised his good eyebrow at his son but didn’t interrupt allowing the teen to speak first. Legolas looked mad, his former mood changed abruptly when he finally could think clearly about what happened.

“She…she told me she…she is pregnant.” Legolas lifted his eyes and saw the broken stare on his father’s eyes. “She and Haldir are going to have a baby.”

Thranduil nodded curtly feeling his eyes itch and his throat contract at the news. His mind suddenly brought the image of Haldir, younger and carefree, smiling at him in a long forgotten summer. Thranduil tried to smile when Legolas grabbed his hand squeezing tightly.

“She…she wanted me to go with them to some Christmas gathering and to start taking the role of big brother.” This time around Legolas made a face. “I don’t care. I don’t want to go. Please, Ada, don’t make me go…I don’t…”

Legolas couldn’t finish his sentence for he felt his tears and sorrow wanting to get out of his system. Thranduil squeezed Legolas’ hand nodding briefly.

“You won’t be doing anything you don’t want to, Legolas.” Thranduil trailed off not knowing what else to say. The fact Lilian was about to have another kid, a kid she wanted this time around and with…with Haldir…

Pain took over Thranduil’s chest and suddenly the last week’s happiness disappeared. The young man felt the memories of his broken heart back inside his mind bringing torment and suffering to his heart. He caressed his son’s hair concealing his own feelings for Legolas own good.

“You know I love you, don’t you?” Thranduil asked Legolas lifted his face offering a weak smile.

“I know, Ada. It’s you and me.” Legolas then leaned in to place a kiss on his father’s forehead the same way Thranduil used to do when he was a little kid. “It’s just…”

“I know, Ion nîn. You don’t have to explain it.” Thranduil gave his son a half smile. “Don’t worry, as soon as I’m free to go from here we both are going on long vacations.”

“It’s a deal then.” Replied Legolas smiling weakly sitting down and changing the topic of their conversation.

Once Legolas was gone and he was left alone, Thranduil observed the ceiling with pained eyes. His heart felt heavy with regret and sorrow, with unrequired love and loneliness. After all these years, after all the fights…the only thing left worth fighting for was Legolas. The only thing worth loving had been Legolas.

Thranduil closed his eyes incapable of stopping the image of the dark-haired man with lively blue eyes and harsh features. Thorin Oakenshield had made his heart beat in ways he had not thought possible after Haldir. And now, the man had stopped his daily visits after the strange incident three days ago and Thranduil was left wondering if perhaps Thorin knew of Thranduil’s growing attraction towards him. Then, Thranduil remembered he had promised himself to never open up his heart to anyone else, not after Haldir and even Galion….Not after he realized he would only feel pain and set his attentions on the wrong people.

Still, after today’s news…Haldir was going to have a child with Lilian. The mere thought…the woman who had rejected her son at birth and the man Thranduil had loved more than life itself, the people who had stabbed him on his back….

Thranduil let out a scream filled with all the feelings he held deep inside his heart. He winced in pain when he stressed out the muscles on his left side pulling at the already injured flesh and opening his still healing wounds.

He felt his eyes itch with unshed tears and his mouth formed cursed words for his own weakness. Thranduil couldn’t sleep that night, his mind tormenting him with the sceneries of what could have been and would never be.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The woman moved swiftly down the hall, her mere presence was enough to make people around her move aside gaping at her beauty and the fire in her eyes.  She glanced around with a warm sneaking out of her stare. Some people would feel at ease with her stare whereas others would only feel judged. The secret of her success was behind her stare and the intensity of her interrogation and the knowledge she had on other people. She never went into a new battlefield without knowing her opponent. And this one…well, this one was a particular difficult one.

She arrived to the room entering without even knocking. Her cleared eyes swept around the private room falling on the confortable sofa, the pair of chairs, the medical bed and the two bedside tables. She closed the door behind her making sure no one would bother her and Thranduil during their meeting.

She placed her purse aside along with her coat, tilting her head she smiled at a bewildered Thranduil.

“Galadriel? What are you doing here?” Thranduil could not help the surprise showing on his voice. He followed the woman with his eyes until she put a chair near his bed and sat down.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to come here sooner, Thranduil.” The woman sent Thranduil a sympathetic stare making the man hardened his expression. “I was away when I received the news and then the company required my presence.”

“You didn’t need to come here.” Replied Thranduil with coldness dripping from his voice. “A call would have sufficed.”

Galadriel tilted her head eying Thranduil the same way she used to do when he was younger. Thranduil hated those eyes that seemed to always know whatever the man tried to hide. The woman sighed looking away to the TV where there was a football match on. She arched an elegant eyebrow before turning to a now flustered Thranduil.

“I spoke with Celeborn and Elrond.” She started her voice was sweet and firm, there was no doubt she knew what she was doing. “I also spoke with the police and the staff at the university.”

Thranduil swallowed evading Galadriel’s eyes, the woman hardened her posture placing her warm hand on top of Thranduil’s one.

“Who did it, Thranduil? Who did this to you?”

Thranduil felt his left side burn again with the memory of his accident; he locked his eyes with those of Galadriel but refused to speak. He wanted to hate the woman, he wanted to throw her out of his room but he couldn’t. Even if there was a part of Thranduil resenting Galadriel, another one still loved the woman. She had always been there for him, from the first time he discovered his preferences to his father’s dead and Legolas birth.

The woman had been like a mother to him, perhaps this was the reason she could read him so well.

“It is of no importance.” He replied to which Galadriel scowled.

“It is to me, Thranduil. Whoever did this deserves jail and something worse if I get my hands on him.” Galadriel stood up leaning in to hover her hand on the burn injuries.

Thranduil tensed up feeling the closeness of the woman, conscious of the scars that would forever marked his skin. Galadriel showed the sadness behind her clear eyes, looking down at Thranduil before returning her eyes to the burns.

“Why would someone do this to you, Thranduil?” Galadriel saw the tiredness in his nephew’s eyes; she shook her head caressing his hair the way she used to do when he was but a kid.

“How are you doing?” Thranduil asked making sure his voice told the woman he didn’t want to talk about the topic. Galadriel frowned but decided to not press any more, she was already on the case and anyway, there were more important matters to deal with.

“Elrond tells me there is someone else trying to bring that beautiful smile of yours apart from Legolas.”

Galadriel caught something in those eyes, but it wasn’t what she was looking for. There was confusion, sadness and hope. The woman sat down again crossing her legs while glancing back at the TV then at Thranduil.

“He must be really handsome and made a right impact on you if you’re watching football soccer.” Galadriel smirked winningly when Thranduil sighed tiredly trying to hide his flustered expression.

Thranduil glanced at the TV then at Galadriel his body relaxing for an instant, “Elrond is a meddlesome man, it is not what he thinks. We’re just friends.”

“Very well, then tell me about this _friend_ ” Galadriel widened her smile when Thranduil shoot her an exasperate glance.

“He is a friend, his name is Thorin Oakenshield. Perhaps, you’ve heard of him.”

Now Galadriel looked quite impress, Elrond hadn’t mention this to her. The woman seemed to consider this for an instant because she knew the man. She had met his father and his grandfather and, at some point, they had some dealings. The last one broke by an ambitious grandfather and an arrogant father. They had tried dealing with the son, but the young man was decided to make his legacy grow without any immediate help.

“Yes, I have.” Galadriel then eyed Thranduil. “How did you meet him?”

Galadriel observed with utter care the sudden changes on the man in front of her. For someone who didn’t know him pretty well those changes would go unnoticeable but to her, oh to her they were pretty clear. The softening of his eyes, the soft smile, the relax stance; Galadriel couldn’t help but frown disapprovingly while Thranduil started talking. It wasn’t the because she didn’t like the idea of Thranduil finding love again, what really bothered her wad the fact Thranduil was more of a dreamer he liked to admit and usually love too fast ending with his heart in a broken state.

“He got lost and damaged one of the flowers Legolas brings me from time to time.” Thranduil then proceeded to narrate the different times the man came to his room and then about the constant visits. Then he changed his tone when he suddenly got to the part of Thorin’s last visit and his absence during three days.

“I believe his nephew is still here at the hospital.” Thranduil commented finishing his narration.

Galadriel glanced at her nephew shaking her head wondering just when he would have a rest from everything.

“Let us hope he isn’t as arrogant or crazy as his father and grandfather.” Replied Galadriel. “I’ve heard he is back on the business, something big came up and they need him to close the deals.”

Thranduil felt his lips curled up in a subtle smile, he eyed Galadriel out of the corner of his eyes. He certainly hated the woman because she always seemed to know what to say or do when he didn’t have the slightest idea

“Anyway, I also came here because I wanted to know how are you doing.” Galadriel spoke with an edge to her voice, something she only expressed when speaking about Lilian or Haldir. Which Thranduil was really not surprise about, by now she must have known about them.

“I’m fine.” Thranduil closed his eyes tiredly feeling the burning stare from Galadriel on him.

“Legolas is not, he is really heartbroken.”

“I know.” Thranduil replied opening his eyes. “I wish I could make him feel better but in my state…in this blasted hospital…”

“The nerve of the woman! And Haldir is not better! He came to Celeborn asking for permission to take Legolas to Rohan this Christmas.” Galadriel commented her smiled turned dangerously cold. “Celeborn may have broken his nose if Arwen hadn’t been there.”

Thranduil snorted, his family was an extremist when trying to be overprotective. Still, Thranduil didn’t think he could have survived if it weren’t for them.

“There is no need. Haldir and Lilian can do whatever they want as long as my son is not hurt.”

Galadriel glanced at her watch frowning when she realized visiting times were over. She stood up leaning in to kiss Thranduil on his forehead.

“I really am glad to see you again, Thranduil.” The woman commented. “And don’t you think I will forget about your accident. I will find who did this to you and he is going to pay.”

Galadriel waited for Thranduil to reply but, for whatever reason, this time around Thranduil didn’t fight her. He rested there concealing his emotions and this only brought more worry to Galadriel’s heart.

“Sleep well Thranduil.”

Galadriel left leaving behind a very confused Thranduil, the man let go of his emotions as soon as the door closed behind his aunt. He felt fear, sadness, anger and so much more, his heart was beating fast with what could happen if Galadriel were to find out about Galion.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Thorin watched Fíli sleeping peacefully on the sofa in the room while Kíli was still under the influence of the drugs. The surgery had been a complete success ad now all that was left was for Kíli to get better. The man rested his back on the wall watching his nephews with a fond expression on his eyes.

His mind suddenly drifted to the man on the seventh floor, he had not left Thorin’s mind ever since that first conversation they shared, and everything was even worse since the last time he had been on the man’s room. It was strange for him to feel such curiosity from a person, but Thranduil had shown to be an interesting companion. Besides, there was something about the man…something that made Thorin’s chest stirred in protectiveness and warm.

The man had tried to not give it too much of a thought and still, here he was making his way back into the seventh floor. It was past eight pm and Thorin just hoped the man was still awake. He played with the coin in his pocket, an antique he had obtained in a pawn shop two days ago. Thorin fixed his clothing looking around to make sure he was not about to be reprimanded because of the late hour just before opening the door.

Thranduil had his eyes closed his ears catching the movement at the door. He remained still breathing in and out while trying to take control of his pain. He wondered briefly if the nurse had come to do the cleaning of his wounds something he wasn’t looking forward to. Still, he knew whatever kind of medicine they applied the burns usually brought relief and numbness to his left side.

Thranduil furrowed his brows when he didn’t hear any sounds; he fluttered them open to see Thorin Oakenshield standing hesitantly beside his bed. Thranduil felt his heart jump at the sight and his stomach fluttering nervously when Thorin’s eyes found his.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Thorin looked apologetically standing still while glancing at Thranduil.

“No, you didn’t.” Replied Thranduil with the hint of a smile on his face. “I was pretending so the nurse would not bother me tonight.”

Thorin glanced at the burn frowning in concern when he turned to Thranduil he realized the man was trying very hard to ignore his stare and his own state. Thorin approached the bed deciding to not mention anything about the injuries, instead he offered the man on the bed a half smirk putting the coin out of his pocket. They both could play this game, the game in which they would ignore what had happened the last time they saw each other.

“Look, I found this and I thought you may be interested.” Thorin handed the man the silver coin on his hand, Thranduil opened his good eye touching the warm silver under his fingertips.

Thranduil gasped when he realized it was one of the five samples of the Helm’s Deep National Park coin. It was made as a celebratory gift after a great battle almost hundred years ago. He glanced at Thorin who was looking smugly at him then at the coin.

“This is incredible. You are very lucky to find something like this; I believe it to be invaluable.” Thranduil replied stretching his arm to return the coin, Thorin shook his head suddenly feeling his face warm.

“No, it’s for you.” He replied feeling foolish at first, “I mean, you told me about this hobby of yours and I really have not use for the coin so...”

“I can’t.” Thranduil tried to return the coin but Thorin took a few steps back raising his arms and shaking his head. “Thorin, I really can’t this must have cost you a fortune. Take it.”

“No, no I won’t.” Said Thorin sitting far away from Thranduil refusing to get near the man so he wouldn’t have a chance to return the gift. “Like I said, I have no used for this and you collect them, I thought you may like it.”

“Why?” Thranduil couldn’t help but asked confusedly; nevertheless, his heart did contract at the gesture but his mind was trying very hard to stop any imaginary scenery that may bring trouble to his soul.

Thorin didn’t know what to answer. This was the same question he asked himself when he entered the store and paid a good amount of money for the coin. Why did he buy it? He didn’t know and his mind would always block any deep thoughts he may have on the subject. So, Thorin did the only thing he could when face with these questions: he shrugged.

“Just take the coin.” Thorin heard himself said weakly; Thranduil glanced at him closing his hand around the coin nodding briefly.

“Thank you.”

Silence fell between them with Thranduil’s mind mixing confusing thoughts and feelings whereas Thorin had his own mind in blank. The black-haired man then sat comfortably putting his elbows on his knees.

“My nephew, Kíli, was on surgery all day yesterday.” Thorin said starting a new conversation. “He woke up today sore, tired but apparently better. Now he just has to rest for three weeks before going back home.”

“I’m glad to hear. I know it must be hard for him, Legolas told me he is quite… _adventurous.”_

Thorin snickered, “He is reckless, actually. Damn boy is always breaking something because he doesn’t measure the danger of his actions. Hopefully this time around he learns his lesson.”

Thranduil offered a tiny smiled closing his eyes to try and get comfort from his mind when a shot of pain travel down his face to his arm. Thorin narrowed his eyes standing up and approaching the bed, the burns looked even more red and raw than before.

“Should I call a nurse?” He asked to which Thranduil shook his head.

“No, it’s okay…I can…”

“You obviously can’t. You’re in pain. Let me…” Thorin searched for the control of the infusion pump he grabbed it glancing at Thranduil for directions. “You need this, right?”

Thranduil gave a half smile, “Sort of, this only injects me with antibiotics and pain killers. I still need a sort of ointment they usually apply to me when the…when my burns are…”

Thranduil trailed off incapable of finishing his sentence, Thorin glanced at the injuries then at Thranduil pursing his lips. He pressed the button placing the control back to the bed while going around the bed to the other side.

“You sure you don’t want me to call a nurse?” Thorin asked again.

“No, I don’t…what are you doing?” Thranduil blinked at Thorin who opened the closest bedside table looking for something.

“You say you don’t want the nurse then let me help you with that.” Thorin said gruffly putting out some gauze and linen cloths under the bewildered stare of the blond man.

“You can’t.” Thranduil replied scrunching up his nose while Thorin stared back at him in defiance.

“What do you mean I can? If you don’t want a nurse then you’re going to conform with me.”

“No, you’re not trained to do the healing and the cleaning of the wounds.” Thranduil fought back glaring at Thorin with a hint of condescending in his blue eyes. “Really, I don’t think you can even look at my burns without showing disgust and nausea.”

Thorin sighed looking at Thranduil in his eyes, “I’ve never seen something like that, but I don’t feel disgusts or anything. Just morbid fascination.”

“Still, I’m not letting you touch my burns.” Replied Thranduil glaring at Thorin.

“Look, it is obvious you’re in pain and those wounds are bleeding. You need this, let me help.”

“Do you seriously believe they keep those ointments and those medicines here? In my room?” Thranduil replied dryly rolling his eyes, Thorin observed with concern when he noticed the left eye suffering a strange twitch at the effort.

“Well, you never know, you are the owner of the hospital so…” Thorin never noticed the sudden tension in Thranduil’s body not how his face dropped at Thorin’s words.

“No, even then I don’t think they leave these things in my room.” Thranduil replied. “Let it go.”

Thorin sighed in frustration his hand messing up his hair; he turned around to look at Thranduil with a hint of realization in his eyes.

“Why are you so determined to feel pain?” The question left Thorin’s lips before he could stop it.

Thranduil opened his eyes wide in shock before turning around with a chagrined expression on his face. Thorin sighed fixed on his task unable to turn around to watch the obvious distress in his _friend? Acquaintance?_  Whatever the hell they were.

“Sorry, I didn’t…”

“I think…”

Both spoke at the same time only to shut up to allow the other to speak, uncomfortable silence stretched between them with both of them evading the other. Finally Thorin cleared his throat straightened up facing Thranduil.

“Look, sorry is just…this isn’t the first time I see you trying to hold onto the pain.” Thorin shrugged glancing at Thranduil with softening eyes. “I don’t know what happen to you, I really don’t know much about you but the things we’ve shared every time I end up here to bother you. But I do know you…punishing yourself with this physical pain is not the solution to whatever is happening to you.”

Thorin trailed off hesitant to continue his thoughts. He didn’t know what else to say, he didn’t even know why he said what he did. It wasn’t his business, it was not his place to say any of this. But there was something about Thranduil, about the whole situation that made him open up. Never before had he tried to strike a friendship with anyone the way he was trying to Thranduil, and the fact he felt this strange conflictive emotions inside him…well, it scared and confused him.

Thranduil mood changed suddenly, he glanced at Thorin with coldness in his blue eyes. He tensed hating how vulnerable he felt, how easy to read he had become. This man…this man…if he didn’t stop this right now, he would regret it. Of this Thranduil was certain.

“I think you should go.” Thranduil said softly, he lifted his good arm moving the coin between his fingers. “And, I believe this is yours.”

For some unknown reason, Thorin felt a piercing pain in his heart. He looked upset shaking his head while making his way to the door.

“No, the coin is yours.” Thorin wanted to say something else but decided he had said enough for the night, then without turning around he closed the door behind him.

Thranduil kept his eyes fixed on the door for a long time, regret filling his heart and mind. The blond closed his eyes squeezing the coin on his right arm while trying to block his own treacherous thoughts. The reunion had turned out to be even messier than the last one and both men ended up even more confused than before.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Bilbo eyed Thorin with expertise.

Actually, Bilbo had been observing Thorin with care for the last couple of weeks in which he started noticing the subtle changes in the man. He was not as grumpy as he usually was, Thorin seemed distracted and thoughtful. But it wasn’t in a bad manner, oh no, Bilbo had noticed the subtle smile, the gleam in his eyes and the man knew Thorin had found someone or something that caught his full attention.

In a sense, this hurt Bilbo but it also made him happy for Thorin. Between being a father to his nephews and trying to manage a company without being completely in the man had become a seclude person. He barely went out unless it was with his childhood friends and Bilbo, which in all honesty was not the best of options because they ended up drunk most of the time.

But now…

Something happened and Bilbo could not pin point at what had happened. It made him curious of course, over all when Fíli came to him to ask for his advice about a nice restaurant. Apparently, the teen had arranged a date for his uncle with the cute nurse. But, by the lack of enthusiasm and the constant grimace coming from Thorin Bilbo knew it was not this woman.

Thorin played with the spoon on his coffee; he twirled it around the hot beverage while resting his cheek on his hand. He saw Bilbo sitting beside him but didn’t make any attempt to change his position.

“You ready for your hot date?” Bilbo asked and Thorin could hear the laughter behind his words.

He growled and this time Bilbo did laugh.

“Come on, Thorin. I bet it isn’t that bad.”

No, it probably wasn’t but the thing was he didn’t want to go out. He didn’t want to make faces and be charming to the nurse. His mind was in a complete different world with a complete different person in it.

“What is it? Tell me, is it the new contract you and Balin have been working on?”

Thorin lifted his eyes and saw the real concern in Bilbo’s ones. He played with the idea of saying something, anything about what was tormenting him. But…if he told Bilbo maybe…

“No, I’m just tired.” He finally said, Bilbo shot him a skeptical glance but decided to let it go for the moment.

Thorin was just grateful, he glanced at his watch and sighed heavily drinking from his cup while lifting his eyes to the pound where the water lilies where still floating.

“I should go.”

“You don’t have to, Thorin.” Replied Bilbo glancing amusedly at Thorin.

“I know, I think I’m going and see what happens.” Thorin stood up shooting Bilbo a half smile. “Who knows? Maybe she is the one for me.”

Bilbo watched Thorin walk away while musing over his last words. If Thorin really thought that, he wouldn’t look like a victim of a sacrifice. Bilbo drank some tea from his cup thinking about what just happened. He really wished for Thorin to be ready to open up because when he got like this…he usually took the wrong choices.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Elrond waited until the doctor finished with the cleaning of the burns and the healing. He watched as Thranduil kept his mask of indifference, wincing from time to time but refusing to give in. From time to time he would growl to the doctor and glared with an intensity Elrond hadn’t seen in weeks.

The doctor and the nurse assisting him finally left leaving both friends alone. Elrond approached Thranduil careful to gauge his expression and his sour mood. Thranduil for his part sent a daring glance at Elrond right before focusing on some spot on the ceiling.

“Are you going to tell me what happen or do I have to guess?” Elrond asked sitting beside Thranduil.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Elrond sighed, “So, I have to guess.”

Thranduil glared at the ceiling conscious of Elrond’s grey eyes on him. He refused to give in and enter in the game mainly because he didn’t even know what happened. The day before had been a mixture of emotions, unexpected visits and conflictive thoughts; Thranduil really wished he wasn’t such an idiot sometimes.

“Lady Galadriel came yesterday, right?” Elrond saw the tension in his friends shoulders, the pursed of his lips and knew the visit had left his effects in Thranduil.

“And she mentioned the running investigation on your accident. Soon enough, a couple of detectives will be coming over to ask about it.” Elrond hardened his eyes when Thranduil turned to him. “Don’t give me that look and don’t even dare to protest. With or without your help we’re going to find out who did this to you and it would be easier and faster if you just help us.”

“It was a fucking accident.” Thranduil grinded his teeth. “I was careless; I wasn’t looking what I was doing.”

“That’s not very you, actually. Much less if you’ve been working.”

“There is a first time for everything, Elrond.”

Elrond frowned shaking his head, “You know that’s not true. But, even if Galadriel’s visit did shake you up…it isn’t everything, it is?”

Thranduil clamped his mouth shout turning around like a petulant child; Elrond rolled his eyes wishing his best friend wasn’t so difficult most of the time.

“I know Lilian and Haldir had something to do but I bet…well, I bet this has something to do with your nightly visitor.” Elrond allowed a curled of his lips with mischievousness gleaming in his eyes. “Perhaps, I should ask Thorin Oakenshield what he did to you last night.”

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at Elrond, “Don’t you dare. The man had nothing to do with this.”

“Oh, I would have believed you if it weren’t for the poisonous tone of voice you just used.”

“Elrond, back off, I mean it.”

Elrond and Thranduil glanced at each other intently, neither of them backing off in their staring contests. They knew each other since they were born; their parents had been best friends and their parents after them and so on. Elrond had been beside Thranduil all his life in the good and the bad and he knew his friend just as much as Thranduil knew him. Sometimes, and for the sake of taking care of him, Elrond wished they could have fall in love with each other. Perhaps, pain from Thranduil’s side would have been prevented if that had happened. But, they were like brothers and their love for each other never took such a road.

“Thranduil, tell me.”

Thranduil clenched his jaw feeling his eyes itched with the burning desire to let go of his pen up feelings. Elrond felt a wave of sympathy for Thranduil but he stayed still waiting for the blond to speak.

“I’m a fool.” Thranduil said smiling with contempt. “I’m a fool. Here look at what my _friend_ brought me yesterday.”

Elrond moved closer to see the coin in Thranduil’s hand; he grabbed the silver coin with big astonished eyes. Thranduil chuckled darkly clenching his fists.

“He has been coming here for three weeks.” Thranduil started never glancing at Elrond. “But you knew this already, of course. You have me watched.”

“I knew, yes.” Elrond placed the coin on his friend’s hand glancing at the once beautiful façade. “Thranduil, do you like him?”

“How stupid can I be? I don’t know…I just…” Thranduil trailed off glancing at his burns, cursing the fact he could barely see with his left eye. “Yesterday, he told me something and I realized I opened up to him the way I promised myself I would never do again.”

Elrond furrowed his eyebrows, “If he offended you, I will….”

“No, he just told me the truth. I love pain, I…The pain coming from my injuries kept me alive.” Thranduil finally admitted with shame tingeing his voice.

Elrond blinked confusedly, “I don’t get it. Thranduil…”

Thranduil sighed closing his eyes he needed to let go of everything or else he was going to explode, he just hoped Elrond would understand and not hated him for it, “I had an affair with Galion and…and it end up badly.”

Then, suddenly, everything fell into place and Elrond knew without a glimmer of a doubt who was behind Thranduil’s accident.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I really hope you like the chapter.  
> I love Haldir, I really do and the pairing Haldir and Thranduil is one of my favorites but...well, you'll see.
> 
> Also, any requests? I would love to hear them if you want to share them, that's is. Anyway, hope you like the chapter.


	5. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadows lurk closer and closer, some of them hiding good things, some others hiding trouble ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took this long to update! Writer's block and life got in the way, it's been a really hard time for me lately and this chapter, in a way, reflects it. Hope you don't mind. I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes.

 

  **Shadows**  

 

 

 

Galion drank his glass of bourbon in one shot.

He clenched his fists while glancing distractedly at the barman making conversation with the other patrons. He asked for another refill and this time around he enjoyed the burning sensation of the beverage in his throat. His thoughts drifted as they always do to the tender flesh of Thranduil Greenwood. He immersed himself in the memory of the man under him, groaning and begging for the forbidden touch. Galion gritted his teeth remembering those sapphire eyes glancing at him with nothing more than lust and need, never with the same affection and devotion Galion felt for the man.

The man had always known the day would come when Thranduil would get tired of their affair. He hated it, hated him, he hated the fucking situation that landed him in this mess where all he wanted to do was to have Thranduil.

“If you keep grabbing the glass like that, you will break it.” The voice was soft and entrancing, belonging to a tall man with chestnut hair and honey eyes. The man smirked sitting right beside Galion who could not help but tensed up at the presence of the man.

“What are you doing here?” Galion glanced around then at the man who shoot him an amused glance before asking for a glass of wine.

“I was looking for you, Galion.” The man took a tentative sip from his glass, his eyes never leaving Galion’s ones.

Galion turned his head away, “Too bad, I’m not in the mood to see you, Smaug. Fuck off.”

“Tsch, such a fool language.” Smaug shook his head in fake disappointment. “What would you boy toy said of such a language? Unless, of course, Thranduil Greenwood likes the rough treatment and the name calling.”

Galion glanced at Smaug fear gripping at his heart when he spotted the knowing glint in those honey eyes. The brunette felt his muscles tense, ready to either run away or hit the man beside him. But Smaug merely relaxed his smirk turning smug and cold.

“What do you want?” Galion finally asked when the silence turned heavy and unbearable, Smaug turned around faking shock at being asked such a question.

“Me? Whatever would I want from you, Galion?”

“You said you were looking for me.” Galion answered gritting his teeth, Smaug nodded rising his index finger.

“Right, yes, I came looking for you.” Smaug took another sip from his glass of wine playing with the liquid in his mouth.

“Well?” By this point Galion was fed up with the man’s behavior, he felt restless and trapped.

Smaug tilted his head leaning in, “Tell me Galion, did you enjoy Thranduil’s screams when you burn his face?”

Galion felt a rushed of adrenaline going through his body at the memory of that day. He knew Smaug could see the fear of being discovered in his eyes. How had the man found out about it? Unless…unless, Thranduil spoke but that’s impossible. Galion knew Thranduil would never accuse him, even if he was denying it now Thranduil loved him.

“I…I don’t know what are you talking about, Smaug.”

“I’m sure you’re not.” Smaug chuckled darkly resting his cheek on his hand. “But, I bet you’re happy…I mean, now Thranduil is just a deform, rich boy, I wouldn’t even dare to touch him with his face and body looking all burn up.”

Smaug gauged every emotion passing through Galion’s black eyes; he enjoyed the sheer fear of being discovered. The glint of obsession and denial Galion seemed to be immersed in. Desperate people were so easily manipulated.

“I don’t think anyone would want him now. Congratulations on marking your property, Galion.” Smaug clapped slowly showing his teeth as his grin grew. “Lovely work, lovely. I bet Thranduil is very eager to spread his legs for you all over again.”

Galion stood up rather fast making his chair fall to the ground; the man growled leaning dangerously closed to Smaug. Smaug didn’t even flinch, his eyes showing how much he was enjoying the show. All around them stopped talking paying attention to the two men. Out of the corner of his eyes Galion saw Smaug’s men mixing with the rest of the patrons ready to protect their boss if needed.

Smaug waved his right hand laughing, for a moment the tension in the room seemed to remain until little by little everyone went to normal. Galion was trembling with anger and anxiousness; he glanced at Smaug with hunted eyes clenching his fists.

“What do you want?”

“My dear Galion, you have nothing of interested for me.” Said Smaug signaling the chair. “However, I do have some use for you. You still own me after I lend you the money to save your pitiful project in the Greenwood labs.”

Galion opened his mouth to reply but he was cut by the sudden changed coming from Smaug. The man looked taller, colder and his eyes were gleaming with a silent threat.

“You will help me obtain what I want and your little masochist torture on your lover would be forgotten.” Commented Smaug, his voice made Galion shivered. “And, so you can see I’m a generous man, if you help me, I will make it possible for Thranduil Greenwood to be on his knees serving you for the rest of his pitiful life.”

Something inside Galion stirred and Smaug loved the eagerness he saw coming from the man. The man swallowed the last of his bourbon turning to a now smirking Smaug.

“Then, Galion, do we have a deal?” Smaug stretched his hand towards Galion who shook the hand without thinking it twice.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The date was a complete disaster in Thorin’s opinion.

The restaurant was lovely, the dinner was delicious, Mary Bennett was absolutely beautiful and funny and interesting. And Thorin couldn’t help but think about the blond man, the smile, the eyes, the warm of his skin, their conversations, the way the parted the day before.

Thorin finished one beer before grabbing other one; he was sitting on the tree behind the house where Kíli and Fíli’s house tree had been build when they were little kids. Thorin watched the night sky locating the few constellations he knew.

_“Eärendil is my favorite one. My father used to show them to me when I was a boy.”_

Eärendil was easy to located from this part of the sky; Thorin glanced at the sky and wonder not for the first time how he had come to feel this way. Some would say he was merely confused, mainly because he had been looking for some meaning in his life. They were probably right; of course, conversations late at night meant nothing. It didn’t matter Thorin went every day and that he usually got home so late because he was reluctant to leave the company.

“Damn, Thorin, Fíli wasn’t exaggerating.” Bilbo looked up at him there was concern all over his face.

Thorin snorted going back to his beer, “Fíli was exaggerating. I’m merely contemplating the stars.”

“Thorin, there is only one star we can see in a night like this one…and I believe the moon doesn’t count like a star.” Bilbo relied dryly.

Thorin glanced at the sky again his eyes full upon the brightest star in the firmament. He lifted his arm pointing at the star.

“There is Eärendil.”

Bilbo shook his head surrounding the tree until he found the wooden ladder. He started ascending mumbling to himself about why he always ended up in situations like this. It was all the bad influence from Thorin and company.

Once he got to the branch where Thorin was sitting the other man offered him a can of beer. Bilbo raised an eyebrow taking the offer and looking for a confortable spot to sit as well.

“So, that bad was your date?” Asked Bilbo after drinking some, he glanced at Thorin who shrugged. “Because, I heard the woman was quite enchanted with you.”

“Oh, I bet you heard that. Dwalin, Oín and Ori thought themselves so clever. I could spot them a mile away in the restaurant.”

Thorin laughed along with Bilbo, the black-haired man turned to his friend who shoot him a half smile.

“It went well. I tried to be nice and not smile like a creep.” Thorin said earning another laugh from Bilbo.

“That’s good to know.”

The shared a comfortable silence for a little while with Bilbo playing with his beer and Thorin finishing his. The man looked at the can closing his hand around it feeling the thin metal bended under his fingers.

“I…I’m confused.” Thorin started but Bilbo didn’t react to his words, he merely waited until Thorin had finished saying everything he seemed to have inside him.

“I’ve been feeling strange lately. It’s…you know? When you met someone and you think this person is nice and all and you think ‘hey, this person can be a good friend’.”

Thorin talked with his voice and hands gesturing as he tried to explain what was happening to him.

“And you talk to them and yes, they can be good friends. And then you look forward to the conversations and suddenly you realized you…well, that something changed and then you’re confused.”

“Are you confused because is a sudden change or because of something else?” Bilbo finally asked when Thorin didn’t continue and let his idea hanging in the air.

Thorin went rigid at the comment but he didn’t turn his attention to Bilbo. They sat there enjoying the silence of the night for a moment in which Thorin organized his thoughts. He tilted his head to see Bilbo glancing at him curiously with an open and generous glint in his eyes.

“I’m just confused.” Thorin sighed resting his back against the tree. “I agree on another date with her, but I’m doing it because I need something physical to get my frustrations out of my system.”

“Oh, I see.” Replied Bilbo pursing his lips, Thorin frowned arching an eyebrow.

“That’s all you’re gonna say? Aren’t you going to tell me to not use sex for my problems? Or to not trick this woman?” Thorin argued rising his voice.

“This is your decision, Thorin. I know you must feel lonely, believe me, I know.” Said Bilbo suddenly feeling very annoyed with his friend. “And, if having meaningless sex and some kind of physical connection with someone helps you…then, so be it.”

Bilbo drank the rest of his beer shaking his head, “But, you should consider what the real reasons behind your actions are, because perhaps you will end up hurting innocent people in the process.”

If there was something Thorin hated about Bilbo was his capacity to make him feel like an irresponsible and immature teen when he was scolding at him. He hated it even more when Bilbo was right.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Elrond squeezed Legolas’ shoulder when he saw Haldir and Lilian approached. The woman was looking happy, with a huge grin on her face and her eyes gleaming merrily. Elrond felt Legolas tensed under his touch but the man never gave away his own feelings.

Haldir was looking strangely happy but Elrond could see the darkened stare crossing his eyes when both men crossed eyes.

“Legolas!” Lilian smiled at her son attempting to wrap her arms around him only for Legolas to step away. The woman faltered for a second but refused to give in; instead she placed her hand on her son’s shoulder.

“Mrs. Marchwarden.” Legolas replied politely, Lilian’s smiled faltered hurt by the coldness behind Legolas actions.

Haldir glanced at Legolas then at Elrond, he fidgeted uncomfortably knowing those grey eyes were glaring at him.

“Oh, Legolas, you know you can…” The woman hesitated, they had this conversation in the past, ever since she came back for her son; but Legolas refused to call her mother, or mom, or anything like that.

“Never mind.” She said cheerfully waving her hand. “Are you ready to go?”

Legolas glanced at Elrond who stepped aside giving him an encouraging smiled. The young teen turned around feeling his heart break a little but with his mind already made up.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Marchwarden. But I won’t be going anywhere with you this weekend.”

Lilian froze on the spot with Haldir frowning at her side, the man then turned his eyes to Elrond and he couldn’t help but feel rage against him. Lilian tried to smile looking at her son with a tilt of her head.

“Why not? I mean, I barely get to see you as it is and I…” Lilian trailed off when she saw another figure appeared from behind Elrond.

Galadriel Greenwood entered the living room wearing a slim-fitting skirt with a straight, narrow cut and a nice blouse fitting her outfit. She smiled coldly at Lilian and Haldir.

“This is going to be a special weekend for the family.” Said Galadriel approaching the group, Legolas glanced at his aunt then at Lilian. “And Legolas wants to be present. However, you are free to stay here for as long as you want and speak with Legolas if he so want it.”

“The court said…”

“I’m 15 years old and I can make my own decisions now.” Legolas cut off crossing his arms glaring at the floor. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Marchwarden, but aunt Galadriel is right, this weekend is important for the family and I want to be here.”

“Legolas, your mother have something special prepare for you this weekend. We were hoping you will accompany us.” Haldir finally intervened trying to calm the growing sadness in his wife.

“Well, I’m sorry, but my dad is more important that anything in the world. So, sorry, but this weekend I’m going to be with _my_ family.”

Legolas turned around and left the adults behind, Elrond watched as his godson left the house running. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elladan and Elrohir chasing after him.

“You have a lot of nerve, Lilian.” Galadriel spoke calmly glancing at the woman with a hint of disdain in her eyes.

“You have no right, Galadriel! I want to see my son and the court agreed on giving me the weekends with him.” Lilian turned to the blonde woman enraged. “I will fight Thranduil and your family if I have to so I can see my son.”

“Now you care?” Asked Galadriel lifting an eyebrow. “Now you are his mother. Please, Lilian, let’s not bring the lawyers into this or we will win again. Legolas is not feeling well and he wants to be here this weekend. Do not push it, because Legolas is right, he is 15 and soon enough he would have the right age to decide if he wants to keep seeing you or not.”

With that said Galadriel stood up and left leaving a horrified Lilian and Haldir behind. Elrond tried to conceal the smirk as he glanced at the one who had broken Thranduil’s heart and left him in shreds. Lilian trembled placing her hand on her chest with tears forming on her eyes; she turned to Elrond her lower lip trembling.

Elrond felt sorry for her, he made a face before nodding to the door, “Legolas must be with my sons near the garage. You can see if he wants to see you.”

“Thank you.” Lilian glanced at Haldir who merely nodded at her giving her a soft smile; the woman returned the smile before leaving both men alone.

Elrond glanced at Haldir with suspicion growing in his heart, the other man turned to him scratching the back of his head.

“Is…Is Thranduil doing okay?” Haldir finally asked in a soft voice.

Elrond’s face hardened, “You don’t have a right to ask that.”

“Don’t give me that crap, Elrond.” Haldir shook his head lifting his arms tiredly. “How long are you guys going to hate me for…for something I just couldn’t control?”

“Oh, don’t believe yourself so important, Haldir. I don’t hate you; I just don’t care for you.” Said Elrond. “And I simply don’t believe you have any right to ask about Thranduil. It is of no concern to you.”

Elrond turned around but was stopped when Haldir grabbed his forearm, the doctor turned around lifting his chin in defiance. Haldir glared at him shaking his head before moving his hand.

“Just tell me, even if you don’t believe me I still care for him.” Haldir said and he was sure Elrond was going to hit him right there.

“Fuck off, Haldir.” Elrond spat out leaving Haldir behind.

Haldir stood there alone, this time around he decided against following Elrond to try and find out what had happened. He sighed placing a hand on his face feeling the regret, the longing and the pain cut through his heart.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Elrond watched as Legolas laughed with Tauriel and the twins, they were talking and joking on the backyard. He was watching them from the kitchen, behind him Galadriel and Celeborn were digesting what he just told them.

“I don’t get it, are you certain it was Galion?” Celeborn asked confusedly.

“Yes, now that I think about it, I don’t understand why I didn’t see it before.” Elrond turned around shaking his head. “I’ve known Galion was in love with Thranduil since the University.”

“Yes, but one thing is to be in love and another completely different is to harm the one you claim to love.” Replied Celeborn frowning, he glanced at Galadriel then back to Elrond. “Still, I did notice his strange behavior when Thranduil was dating Haldir and then…You may call him love but I believe Galion is obsessed with Thranduil.”

“Which will explain why he did what he did.” Commented Galadriel.

“I think you are right.” Elrond lowered his eyes pretending to glance at his cup. He couldn’t do it; he couldn’t tell them what Thranduil had told him two days ago.

At least, now he was directing the investigation to the right man. Elrond knew Galadriel and Celeborn would not let go of the case and Galion was in for the surveillance of his life. The doctor had already made it clear he was unwelcome at the hospital and he was ready to make Galion’s life impossible at the labs. Until they had more proof and he could convince Thranduil to present charges against him there was nothing else he could do.

“At least now we have a name.” Said Galadriel. “I will call Bard tomorrow morning and make sure he starts the investigation.”

“We also have another situation.” Celeborn glanced at Galadriel then at Elrond. “It has to do with Smaug…”

Elrond tensed up hearing the name; he sat down and waited for Galadriel and Celeborn to speak up.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Haldir Marchwarden stretched the hand of his future business partner; he smiled at the man who merely nodded at him.

“Mr. Oakenshield.” Haldir said eying the man in front of him, watching the custom made suit, the impeccable aspect of his attire contrasting the state of his hair and the bags under his eyes.

“Thorin, you may call me Thorin. My father was overly found of the Mr. Oakenshield.” Thorin replied glancing critically at the man, knowing full well the other man was doing the same.

“Then, please call me Haldir.”

The noise coming from the conference room made it almost impossible to have a decent talk outside the room. Thorin grimaced when he heard the loud laughter coming from the office. He turned to Haldir to see the man lifting an eyebrow rather hesitant to even enter the room.

“Sorry, usually we don’t get together like this unless an important decision is being made.” Thorin apologize glaring at the room, Haldir chuckled shaking his head.

“Don’t worry; I believe this is a moment of celebration for everyone then.” Haldir offered a kind smile to the man who shrugged.

“Yes, I guess it is. Let’s go inside.”

Thorin sat down at the head of the square table; he glanced at Balin waving his hand for his friend to start talking about the terms and conditions of the deal. Thorin glanced around content with the concentrated looks on his friends and the people of Ered Meduseld. Everyone was eager to close the deal and Thorin had to admit he was just as eager. His visit over the weekend had allowed him to see the great potential of the mines under the mountains surrounding the green plains. They wouldn’t even have to damage the natural construction of the caverns inside the mountain.

His time away had giving him the chance to clear his mind, to think over what he was doing. Thorin glanced at the blond lawyer, Haldir, who seemed distracted playing with his pen. For a moment, Thorin remembered someone else who wore his golden hair with wistfulness behind his acts.

An hour later the meeting was over and the contract had been sign, Thorin stood up needing a good coffee and a serious conversation with Bilbo and Bofur. He approached the cheerful man who was speaking fast to a blond man looking at him confusedly.

“Bofur, can I talk to you?”

“Thorin! How was your trip to Eregion?” The man hugged Thorin who patted his back awkwardly.

“Eh, it was…okay, look I told Bilbo I would go there for an afternoon tea and…I need you there too.” Replied Thorin glancing around while putting Bofur aside, the man seemed rather puzzle but he nodded shrugging.

“Sure, it would be nice to see Bilbo and…are you okay?” Bofur looked at Thorin for the first time in days.

Thorin was dressed with a custom made suit, but his hair was disheveled with bags under his eyes as if he hadn’t sleep for days. Thorin fidgeted uncomfortably looking around before turning to Bofur.

“I’m…fine, I could be better thought.” Thorin finally said. “I just…I need advice so, are you coming?”

“Sure, let’s go say good bye and be on our way.”

Thursday afternoon found Thorin, Bofur and Bilbo sitting around Bilbo’s garden with tea and as many pastries as Thorin and Bofur could eat. Frodo passed running around with his best friend Sam, while Pippin and Merry took over the Café. Bofur stirred his spoon on the tea glancing at Thorin and then at Bilbo, there was an obvious tension in the air but Bofur wasn’t sure why or how or when.

“So, lovely afternoon, I’m pretty sure I’ve been to funerals with less brooding and more merriment that this reunion among old friends.” Bofur took a sip from his tea shrugging when Bilbo glared at him.

“Yes, well, perhaps the deceased was not fooling around with the people around him juts to _feel_ something.” Replied Bilbo to which Bofur quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, well, the deceased is…dead, he can’t feel nothing.” Bofur decided he would be more useful if he just kept quiet when Bilbo’s glared intensified. “Sorry.”

“Very well, what is it this time?” Bilbo asked glancing at Thorin who grumbled something. “Come on, Thorin. Tell us what is it this time?”

“Wait a second,” Bofur waved his hands around. “I don’t get any of what you’re saying. Why don’t you guys explain it to me before we keep this up?”

Thorin re-arranged himself and started the story for the very beginning. Bilbo observed carefully as the man started everything from the moment he got lost in the hospital to his date with the nurse and what had happened on his trip. Little by little Bilbo and Bofur realized the mess Thorin seemed to be in. It wasn’t the story itself because Thorin was, like always, telling the events in a messy way starting with one thing only to go to another one and go back to the initial one.

Bofur would glance at Bilbo one in a while watching the subtle changes on the man; there was sadness in his eyes but also a sort of peaceful resignation. Thorin would continue his story raising his voice from time to time only to go back to his normal tone and then messed his hair exasperatedly.

“I’m going out with her tomorrow again.” Thorin finished drinking from his cup. “And…I just…I…well, what the hell am I supposed to do? Uh?”

Bofur rolled his eyes; Thorin could be so dramatic sometimes. It was obvious to Bilbo and to him what Thorin should do. But this was something Thorin had to decide for himself. Thorin turned to Bilbo sighing.

“Look, I know what I said was wrong...I…could never do that, well, I could but I know I shouldn’t.” Thorin deflated dripping his shoulders. “I just…after Elanor and my father’s dead…This is all fuck up and I know how it sounds and I…fuck.”

“Damn, Thorin.” Bofur shook his head glancing at his friend with sympathy. “Look, this is just something you have to discover by yourself.”

“What do you mean?” Thorin blinked. “You have to help me because I’m going crazy over here and I don’t understand why.”

Bilbo raised his eyebrows glancing at Bofur who looked just as skeptical as him. Thorin looked irritated clenching and unclenching his fists shaking his head.

“No, I just…Look, this is all confusing because I have two kids and all that parenthood crap trust to me without a person to help me with it.” When Thorin saw the glares coming from Bilbo and Bofur he waved his hand. “You guys know what I mean!”

Thorin ruffled his hair in frustration, the sound of laughter distracted the adults for a moment giving Thorin the moment of privacy he needed. Bofur glanced around his eyes falling upon a thoughtful Bilbo, Bilbo lifted his eyes and smiled sadly at the other man. Frodo and Sam went running around and they could heard the sounds of muffle conversations coming from the Café.

“How did I get myself in this mess?” Thorin finally said grabbing one of the cupcakes and giving it a big bite.

“Thorin, I think you just have to…let life surprise you.” Started Bofur. “Things aren’t going to be easy whatever you chose to do. But life may have something good for you if you stop fighting it and just let it be.”

“What if life just wants to mess with me?” Asked Thorin reluctantly taking another cupcake.

“Seriously?” Asked Bilbo rolling his eyes. “Come on, Thorin. This isn’t like you. You don’t think these things; whatever you want you usually get it. You weren’t interested in a relationship or anything like that. So…you have to ask yourself, what happened now?”

Bofur nodded showing his agreement, “You know? Bilbo is right; you weren’t interested in anything like this. Sex, yes. But this messy business about looking for _something_ …weird.”

Thorin snorted trying to grab another cupcake only to have his hand swatted away by Bilbo who grabbed the cupcake. Thorin rolled his eyes drinking more tea, but his mind was thinking about what Bofur and Bilbo had said. Was he really giving this topic too much thought? What was he thinking anyway?

The afternoon wind blew softly against their faces, it felt fresh after a day of stress and heated meetings. Even after the conversation in which everyone seemed to remain silent with their thoughts invading their minds. Bilbo finally straightened up, placing his elbow on the table while staring at Thorin.

“I think Bofur is right, as you know.” Said Bilbo who was trying very hard to keep his voice steady. “And, I also think you’re thinking too much about who you are or what you feel and such things.”

“It is hard not to do so, Bilbo.” Thorin then sighed tiredly.

“I know, believe me.” Bilbo smiled kindly at Thorin who shoot him a grateful stare. “Don’t think. Just…do what your instinct tells you to do and, who knows? Maybe you will find the answers that way.”

Bofur made a gesture of agreement lifting his cup of tea to toast with his friends. Thorin chuckled lifting his as well and Bilbo joined the two of them, the sound of the china bumping into each other broke smiles to their faces. Even if he was still unsure and hesitant, Thorin knew Bilbo was right just like Bofur. Now, to see what would happen.

“Master Baggins once again you are right, just as you Bofur.” Thorin glanced to the side, to the small pound where the water flowers were floating calmly. “Thank you, really. I’ve been a mess about this whole thing.”

“Don’t worry, mate. We got your back.” Said Bofur wriggling his eyebrows at Thorin, the man rolled his eyes throwing his napkin at a laughing Bofur.

“Shut up. Bilbo, I need a favor.”

“You mean another one.” Bilbo gave Thorin a half smile, nodding his head to him. “Do tell me.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

Elrond really was quite surprise to see Thorin Oakenshield standing in front of his best friend’s room. He glanced at the man critically musing over if he should approach the man or not. However, there was something about Thorin…something about the whole situation that made Elrond give in.

“Mr. Oakenshield.” Elrond decided to approach the man, Thorin turned startle glancing with big, dead in the headlights eyes at the doctor.

Elrond indicated with a gesture of his head to other side of the corridor, Thorin hesitated for a moment before turning around and following the doctor away from the 704 room. They entered an empty room and suddenly Thorin felt the heavy eyes of the doctor on him. He moved past Elrond glancing at him while standing in the middle of the room. Elrond closed the door behind him leaving out a sigh and offering a reassuring smile, not that it did a lot to calm Thorin.

“Nice flower.” Said Elrond glancing at the water Lillie Thorin had on a green bowl.

Thorin narrowed his eyes but he couldn’t help but feel foolish at what he had on his hands. It had been a stupid idea, stir of the moment thought of perhaps bringing something like this. A part of Thorin told him one didn’t gift men with flowers, another part of him told him he was being an idiot whereas Bilbo told him he just should do whatever he wants. If bringing the flower was okay for him, then he should do it.

“It’s just a flower.” Thorin said aware of the skeptical stare from Elrond.

“Of course, however I believe you were looking for Nurse Bennett on the wrong ward.” Elrond commented off handily waving his hand. “She is usually stationed on the Third and Fourth floor.”

“This is not for Mary.” Commented Thorin who watched with puzzle the reaction from the doctor. Elrond sighed shaking his head at first before pinning Thorin with his eyes.

Thorin furrowed his brows and suddenly tension built up in the room. Elrond made his way towards the man close they were almost as tall as the other, with Elrond being slightly shorter. For a moment, Elrond seemed hesitant to share what he had in mind. He tilted his head contemplating Thorin and then the water flower.

“Of course.” Said Elrond as if the whole situation amused him greatly, Thorin had a feeling it did.

“So, is there a reason why you brought me here?” Asked Thorin nodding at the room. “Is Kíli okay? Or, is it something else?”

Elrond inclined his head, “Yes, actually, I’ve noticed lately you and Thranduil had become good friends.”

Thorin tensed up feeling his heart bit faster, he glanced around evading Elrond’s stare waiting for the other man to speak. Elrond felt his lips curled up in the simplest of smiles.

“Lately, Thranduil has been feeling down.” Elrond then went serious and Thorin noticed the changed. “I’m not going to discuss this with you, but I certainly hope you can be a good companion for him today.”

Thorin couldn’t feel any more confused as he felt at the moment, but he also sensed there was something else Elrond wasn’t saying.

“I’ll try. I’m not sure what I can do, we just meet but…” Thorin shrugged. “I’ll do what I can.”

“Thank you that was all I need to hear.”

Thorin went back to the room where Thranduil was resting; he was still puzzle about the strange encounter with Elrond. What was it about it? Looking around to make sure he wasn’t being followed by the doctor, Thorin opened the door and entered the room.

Thranduil was standing on the far corner of the room; he had his right hand on top of the wall with labored breathing. The man lifted his face to see Thorin standing by the door with a green bowl in his hand; Thranduil looked quite startle by the sight. After last time, he thought Thorin would never be back and yet….here he was.

“What are you doing here?” Thranduil asked when his knees gave in and he feel to the ground.

He let out a scream of pure pain when his left hand moved out of instinct to touch to floor hurting his already healing burns. Thorin was beside him in a matter of seconds, careful of touching his wounds but ready to help the man anyway he could. Thranduil bit the inside of his cheek refusing to open his eyes and showed any weakness.

“Are you sure you should be up?” Thorin asked with a hit of curiosity in his voice, since they started talking to each other Thorin had never seen the man on his feet.

Now, Thorin felt something else stirred inside him, a fire he was not familiar with. He wrapped his arms tightly around Thranduil putting him closer in a protective gesture he wasn’t even aware of. Thranduil gasped in surprised but also at the fact his whole left side was hurting.

“I’m…I’m not crippled. I can walk and work…” Thranduil said between gasps trying to keep the pain under control. “This was just…coincidence.”

Thorin raised an eyebrow at the man, “Sure, whatever makes you feel less than a fool.”

“I’m not asking for your help.” Thranduil replied back.

“Yes, well, you’re getting it because you’re about to faint!” Thorin replied rising his voice, Thranduil glared at him trying to move away from the other man’s hold.

“I don’t want your help.” Thranduil finally said gritting his teeth when Thorin help him up giving him a glance over.

Thorin scoffed but didn’t say anything, he led Thranduil to the bed and help him sit. Thranduil glanced reluctantly at Thorin then at the floor and then at the wall.

“Thank you.” He finally said.

“No problem.”

They went silent for a moment, with Thorin standing up and moving away from the blond man. He eyed Thranduil appreciating the long hair, the strong back, broad and slim.

“What are you doing here?” Thranduil finally asked hiding away the left side of his face.

“Well, I was meant to come the week before but a business trip came up.” Thorin then moved to the table where he had placed the bowl he brought with him. “I…brought something.”

Thranduil perked up glancing to the side to see Thorin with the bowl; he frowned with curiosity in his eyes.

“What is that?”

Thorin made his way towards Thranduil giving him the bowl, Thranduil opened his right eye, the blue there shining with bad contain surprise. His right hand lifted so his fingers could caress the soft petals of the water Lillie. Thorin offered a tentative smile to the man who was looking at him strangely.

“Why?”

Thorin scratched the back of his head shrugging, “I just thought you would like it. I didn’t see a new one my last visit.”

And then, Thorin felt stupid. Why a flower? Why did he bring a man a flower? What the hell was he doing? Thranduil stared into Thorin’s eyes for a long time before nodding.

“Thank you.”

Silence surrounded them both looking awkwardly at each other. Then Thranduil tried to stand up, shivering when Thorin caught him on time. Once again they were close but with a distance impose by their subconscious. Tentative, wondering…

“There is a match, I believe. From the league you talk to me last time.”

Thorin couldn’t take his eyes away from Thranduil; there was a flickering of vulnerability there. Still the man was looking prideful, almost cold and uninterested about his own proposal. Thorin was still uncertain as to why he was doing what he was doing, he still didn’t know the answers but there was something about Thranduil that made him act out of instinct.

“That sounds nice.” Thorin replied taking a seat watching out of the corner of his eye as Thranduil tried to go back to his bed.

“Good, then I believe I have certain privileges in this hospital.” Commented Thranduil with a curl of his lips. “Perhaps, we could call to room service and ask for whatever you may want.”

Thorin snorted, “You think they could bring beer?”

“Well, that can be arranged.”

By the time the night had ended, Thorin was still holding one of his beers. He blinked confusedly into the darkness with the TV still on, the lights off and Thranduil deeply asleep. Deep into the shadows, the only thing Thorin could ask himself was why Thranduil look so alluring while sleeping.

 

  

 

 


	6. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas just wants to protect his father.

**Counting Stars**

**Chapter 6**

**Protective**

Legolas made a face working on his homework along with Tauriel while his father and _that_ visit of his laugh again. Tauriel furrowed her brows turning curiously towards the men, her clear eyes falling upon the relax form of Thranduil who was resting peacefully on his bed, the left side of his face was hidden under a special kind gauze but it was evident the happiness radiating from his face. The teen turned to her best friend a darkened expression marking his features.

Legolas lifted his eyes when Tauriel placed her hand on top of his, the young man pursed his lips signaling the door with his head. Tauriel nodded and the both of them stood up at the same time. Thranduil and Thorin stopped talking turning around towards the teens glancing at them with their minds still on their conversations.

“Is something the matter?” Thranduil focused on his son watching him tensed, his eyes cold with indifference.

“No, I’m just thirsty and Tauriel is dying to see Kíli, I thought we could take a rest now.” Legolas turned around dragging a blushing Tauriel before Thranduil could say anything.

Thranduil frowned wincing slightly a strong hand placed itself on top of his and the man felt his heart beat fasten at the contact. Thorin regarded him critically tilting his head to the right.

“I don’t think your son likes me very much.” Thorin finally said his lips curling amusedly.

“He is…complicated.” Thranduil replied lowering his gaze while hiding away the sudden blush forming on his cheeks. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if he were to reveal the conversation he and Legolas had a few days prior regarding the man standing beside him.

Thorin cocked a brow snorting his eyes never leaving those of Thranduil.

“Is this complication had anything to do with me being here on visiting hours?” Thorin finally asked Thranduil grimaced trying to straighten up.

“It’s…not you.” Thranduil mumbled hesitantly, Thorin looked skeptical but decided against pressing the topic. He leaned in helping Thranduil to sit comfortably, using these moments as an excused to get closer to the blond man, to hold him in his arms without being a complete and utter idiot about it.

“Well, Fíli likes you,” Thorin finally said delaying his retreat.

“That’s a relief; I guess you’ll have to work more on your people’s skills for my son to like you.” Thranduil opened his eye realizing how that must sound; he motioned with his hands while speaking with trembling voice. “I mean, for him…Legolas is picky about the men in my life…friends! My friends, the ones in my life and…yes, friends.”

Thorin smirked amusedly at the sudden fidgeting man, Thranduil sighed leaning back while looking everywhere but at Thorin.

“I was thinking we can organize a barbeque to celebrate your release.” Thorin commented gauging the man’s reaction.

Thranduil tensed up his left hand twitching as the burns on his face suddenly started aching. Thorin cleared his throat shrugging.

“Of course, if you want to…I know Kíli would want something like that as a welcoming gesture.” Thorin felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, his blue eyes seeking out those of Thranduil. “And, you know? It’s my poor people skills to keep in contact with you.”

“What makes you think I’m leaving the hospital anytime soon?”

There was defeated in Thranduil’s voice, the man had his eyes focused on the wall in front of him, but his mind was wandering through dark thoughts of what he lost. Thorin shifted slightly, with a care he didn’t know he possessed, he placed his fingers under the man’s chin. Thranduil felt his heart skip a beat when his eyes found those of Thorin, the dark-haired man smiled softly at him before speaking up.

“Because you’re already recovering, Thranduil. Your next surgery is in two days and from that point on what is left is for you to recover.”

Thranduil tried to smile but he couldn’t, instead he lifted his hand to place it softly on Thorin’s one.

“Then, I guess a barbecue sounds like the perfect way to celebrate.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Are you okay?” Tauriel asked concern showing on her eyes.

Legolas shifted uncomfortably while pressing the buttons of the food machine on the lobby. The young boy sighed while grabbing the package he had asked for and handing Tauriel the other one. Tauriel cocked a brow at him glaring slightly until Legolas let out a frustrated growl.

“I don’t like _that_ man being with father.” He finally said pursing his lips when he saw the amused expression on his best friend. “I mean it! That man…I don’t like him.”

“You don’t like him because he gives you a bad vibe or because he is getting closer to your dad?” Tauriel questioned.

Legolas opened his mouth but soon after closed it. True be told, he just didn’t like how close his father and this stranger seemed. Tauriel shook her head while leading the way towards Kíli room.

“You know? Your father hasn’t been well lately, maybe he really needs a friend.”

“He has tons of friends! He has Elrond! And…and Glorfindel!” Legolas trailed off when Tauriel turned to glare at him.

“You know what I mean.”

Legolas huffed looking away, “I know. I still don’t like it.”

“You don’t have to like it, Legolas, you just have to be supportive.”

Legolas knew Tauriel was right; it had been so long since his dad went out on a date or out in general.  For a time, Legolas thought he and Galion had something going on, but apparently he had been wrong and his dad was back to being reclusive. If Legolas was to be honest with himself, ever since the accident his dad had been not only sad but also absentminded, it was as if a part of Thranduil had stopped fighting. Then, Thorin arrived and everything was different.

Tauriel knocked on a familiar door and pretty soon Legolas was inside Kíli’s room, he greeted everyone while his mind wandered off to his father from time to time. When Thorin got there he couldn’t help but glare at the man, he may be his father friend but Legolas didn’t have to like it one bit. Thorin raised a brow at him but decided to not say anything, Legolas from his part decided he would protect his father at any cost.

A serious talk with this man was in order.

* * *

* * *

 

The business of Thorin Oakenshield wasn’t as big as the Greenwoods Enterprise, but it was something to be surprised about. Legolas Greenwood looked around watching men and women walking down the halls towards their offices or meeting rooms. His eyes wandered around while he followed the directions given to him by a guard.

Legolas fixed the strap of his backpack standing right in front of the door with Thorin Oakenshield’s name in it. He sighed knocking firmly on the door, a few seconds passed before a deep voice from inside told him to enter.

Thorin lifted his face from the stack of papers he had in front of him, he gasped in surprise when he realized who was visiting him. Furrowing his brows, the man stood up glancing with curiosity and certain amusement at the teenager who was still glaring at him.

“Mr. Oakenshield.” Legolas greeted bowing slightly closing the door behind him.

“Good afternoon, Legolas. Does your family know you’re here?” Thorin finally asked indicating the chair in front of his desk. Legolas pursed his lips nodding briefly.

“Yes, I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“No, I was merely reading some boring paperwork. I could do with a little distraction.” Thorin then placed himself close to the teen, eying him before placing his hands on front of him. “Tell me, what can I do for you? Is Thranduil doing well?”

Legolas scowl deepened he shifted a little sitting comfortably on the chair, he lifted his face facing Thorin with all the seriousness he could muster.

“Father is doing okay; he is recovering quite well, actually. The surgery was a success, but you knew this already.” There was a hint of accusation in the young man’s voice, his blue eyes gleaming dangerously as they glared at Thorin.

“Yes, I did.” Thorin sighed scratching the back of his neck, “Do you want something? Perhaps something to drink or eat?”

“I’m okay, thank you.”

Thorin nodded standing up and moving back to his chair, once he was seated he pinned Legolas with his dark eyes.

“Then, let’s get down to business, why are you here, Legolas?”

Legolas was so tempted to smile, even if he was already fifteen years old and knew much about the business that people his age knew about things in general, many still treated him like a kid. Legolas hated it, but he was appreciative of the people who at least bother to acknowledge he wasn’t stupid, nor a kid. The young man lifted his face and nodded briefly, this earned the man in front of him some points.

“I don’t like you near my dad.” He blurted out looking directly into Thorin’s eyes. “Dad is…People have been bad to him. He doesn’t have many friends, and he doesn’t trust easily, still…you come in here and he is suddenly taken by you. I don’t like it. I don’t want my dad hurt again.”

Thorin was quite taken by the honesty behind Legolas words. He eyed the young man as his mind mused over the conversation. There was something worrisome about people interfering with a simple friendship, but then Thorin realized he was usually the one protecting others, not the other way around. Thranduil didn’t look weak or helpless, but he certainly had a family that would go beyond him to make sure he is well-protected. Thorin felt his lips curl slightly; there was a familiar warm in his heart at the thought of the man because, suddenly he understood. He understood Elrond and he understood Legolas. He would too try to protect the man.

“I understand your worries, and I understand why you are doing this.” Thorin was careful with his words, he spoke clearly while holding Legolas daring stare. “I like your father; he seems like a good friend.”

Legolas narrowed his eyes, tensing when Thorin mentioned liking his father.

“I can’t tell you that I won’t see him again, or visit him because I consider him a friend.” Thorin said. “I don’t know what has happened in the past, Legolas, but I promise you I will never do anything that may harm your father on propose. That’s not my style, I am loyal to those I consider my friends. You have my word that I would never harm him.”

“It’s not as if dad needs protection.” Legolas said suddenly. “He just…he is too trusty! He doesn’t put any limits to the people he meets and thus I, as his son, have to take care of him. He likes you, and I hope for your own good you won’t hurt him. Aunt Galadriel taught me how to deal with people who harms our family.”

Thorin chuckled nodding briefly, “Good, then you don’t have to worry, I mean it when I tell you I won’t hurt your father. Friendship is very valuable to me.”

“Then, now that we got this out of the way…”Legolas glanced at Thorin with open curiosity in his eyes. “Do you like my dad?”

Thorin coughed at the honest question, he was about to answer when someone knocked at the door. He cleared his throat glancing at Legolas.

“Come on in.”

The door opened letting Haldir Marchwarden entered the office; the man opened his eyes in shock at the sight of Legolas in there.

“Legolas? What are you doing here?”

Legolas scowled glaring at Haldir, standing up he placed his backpack on his shoulder.

“Mr.Marchwarden.” He said coldly, Thorin furrowed his brows in confusion looking from one blond to the other.

“Do you know each other?” Thorin finally asked when it was obvious Haldir was uncomfortable and Legolas was suddenly so tense.

“Eh, yes, he is the son of my wife.” Haldir commented smiling gently at Legolas. “Legolas, what are you doing here?”

Legolas lifted his chin tuning to Thorin, “I…thank you for listening to me, sir. I hope I see you soon. Good bye.”

“Good bye, Legolas.”

Thorin watched as the boy left without so much of a glance at Haldir or even acknowledging him. Haldir frowned shaking his head; he glanced at Thorin shrugging uneasily.

“It’s complicated.” Haldir said. “May ask, what was he doing here?”

Thorin glanced at Haldir indicating the chair the teenager had occupied moments before.

“He was just concern about my nephew, they are friends from school.” Thorin replied deciding the content of his conversation with the young Greenwood heir should be kept a secret.

Haldir narrowed his eyes before nodding, “I see, I hope your nephew is doing okay.”

“Oh, he is, recovering and ready to leave the hospital this week.” Thorin sat down then staring back at Haldir. “Shall we begin then?”

Legolas exited the building turning to the right and making his way back home. He furrowed his brows not quite believing his luck, of all the people he found in this place if had to be Haldir.

“Fucking perfect.” Legolas mumbled shaking his head.

The young man walked distractedly on the sidewalk, never once noticing the pair of eyes following him close behind.

* * *

* * *

 

Bard scratched the back of his head while looking over at the security videos all over again, beside him was Aragorn and Eomer, both of them frowning at the images on the TV.

“And that’s it?” Aragorn finally asked rewinding the video and watching the group of students walking down the hall, the video got some static and then it jumped to four hours later, the only thing it showed was the reminding of the cleaning team at the university.

“That’s all of it. I already collect all the videos from that week, there’s nothing.” Bard said glancing at Aragorn. “Look, this is highly suspicious, the university is part of the Greenwood family, and the security comes from a private company. Whoever altered the videos had power.”

Eomer crossed his arms nodding, “Certainly, not many would dare to mess with your family, Aragorn.”

“No, that’s true.” Aragorn closed his eyes sitting back on the chair. “Have you looked over what Celeborn gave you?”

Bard nodded gravely leaning forward to put a file out of the amount of paperwork he had on his desk. Aragorn grabbed the folder opening to see a picture of a handsome man surrounded by a group of guards. Eomer grabbed another file reading the contest while Bard spoke to the both of them.

“I try to find out about this Smaug guy. The man is dangerous, he in everything you can think of: drugs, weapons, prostitution, everything.” Bard shook his head. “He is not only dangerous, he also have a lot of resources which makes me believe perhaps he is the one who altered the videos.”

“What’s his relationship with Galion?” Eomer asked watching a picture of Galion, the only image of the man they got from the security videos.

“I’m still not sure, there is anything clear about the both of them knowing each other.” Bard point at the computer while glancing at Aragorn. “I just ask for the file, someone is helping me out to get everything they can on Galion, as soon as I get this I’ll call you.”

“Thank you, Bard.” Aragorn smiled at the tired man. “You will be greatly compensated after this.”

Bard shifted uncomfortably lowering his eyes, “I don’t do it for any kind of compensation, Aragorn.”

“I know this, but lady Galadriel is not going to be ungrateful.”

“She doesn’t need you, this is my job and I do it because I believe Thranduil deserves justice.” Bard glared at Eomer who was smiling knowingly at him, Aragorn cleared his throat straightening himself up.

“You should visit him, I’m pretty sure he would appreciate your visit.”

“Yeah, man, you should stop pretending you’re not dying to see him.” Eomer said offhandedly earning another glared from Bard. “You really should just go for it.”

“Shut up, Eomer.” Bard mumbled organizing his paperwork, Aragorn smiled amusedly as well making his way towards the door.

“Think about it, Bard. I really think you should just go over there and talk to him…if not for him at least for the case; you will need his testimony for this.”

Aragorn and Eomer left the detectives office leaving behind a very thoughtful Bard. The young detective eyed the files in front of him; anger filled his mind only thinking about the people who dared to hurt Thranduil. If only he wasn’t such a coward…Bard turned his attention back to his computer where a new email had arrived, he contemplated the screen for a few moments before making decision. The next day he would go over the hospital and pay Thranduil a visit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!! I know it took like forever before I could update this but, I'm back! Hopefully, I'll be updating this more often and finish it before the end of the year. For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter, more is to come.


	7. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flowers mean death

**Chapter 7**

**Flowers**

Bard Evans fixed his jacket while staring at his reflection on the mirror, he tried to fix his hair but it was a lost cause. The night had been long, and the morning had been filled with Bain getting ready for school and Bard trying to get a fresh cup of coffee. He arrived at the hospital just as the visiting hours started, making sure his badge was close if necessary, Bard left the restroom and made his way to Thranduil’s room.

It didn’t take him long to find the room, much less to lock his dark eyes with those of Thranduil. The man was on the bed being attended by a nurse who was changing some of the bandages and applying something strange on the face, shoulder and arm. Bard felt anger grow inside his chest at the sight of Thranduil being in a situation like this one. He cleared his throat and Thranduil turned his face slightly his eyes growing big.

“Bard?”

“Hello, Thranduil.” The man entered the room and closed the door behind him, the nurse opened her mouth but he put his badge rather quick. “I’m Detective Evans, I’m here to visit an old friend and ask a few questions.”

“Of course you are.” Thranduil replied calming his nurse with a half-smile. “Aunt Galadriel must have made sure you were in charge of my case.”

“Sort of, I also demanded to be put in charge of your case.” Bard moved closer trying very hard to not stare at the burns but failing miserably. “I hope you’re going to give me something, Thranduil. Because that motherfucker is going down.”

Thranduil glanced back at his nurse who was smirking slightly, her eyebrow arched at the sudden declaration.

“You have very protective friends, Mr. Greenwood.”

“That I do, they probably destroy half the city only to avenge my insignificant soul.”

“You’re not insignificant, Thranduil.” Bard sat down smiling slightly at his friend, then winking at the nurse he continued. “You really are too valuable to just let this slide.”

“Oh, my! Mr.Greenwood, how do you do it?” The nurse winked at him finishing her work and making her way to the door. “I’m still trying to get my husband to even give me a rose on our anniversary and you have very handsome admirers that swore to protect you and send you flowers.”

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at the old woman who left chuckling amusedly at the bewildered expression coming from the detective. Bard turned to Thranduil and then noticed the bucket of flowers resting on the table in front of Thranduil’s bed. The man frowned standing up approaching the bucket.

“So, how many admirers are we talking here?” Bard questioned staring back at Thranduil.

“Nurse Axel is exaggerating.” Thranduil mumbled evading Bard’s eyes. “The flowers…they arrived this morning.”

“ _He_ sent them, didn’t he?” Bard clenched his teeth reaching for the note on the bucket. It was a single piece of paper with a single, red inscription ‘You Are Mine’.

“Yes, he did. How did you know?”

Bard quirked a brow at him, “Apart from the card? These flowers…Lilies, Nightshade, Poppies…really? He sent you a death bucket, Thranduil.”

“I take it you and Elrond had already spoken.”

“Yes, and we are confused as to why you’re protecting him. Why you protected him after being capable of speaking.”

Thranduil turned his face to the right making his burns visible to the prying eyes of Bard, the blond-haired man felt tired his good hand grabbing the blankets of his bed tightly.

“He did this because I said it was over.” Thranduil spoke softly, clearly to Bard who was now in full detective mode. “At the end of our…affair, he was starting to show certain…possessive traits. The discussion was horrible; I never thought he would burn me. But…while I was recovering, Legolas told me he came by…”

Then, suddenly everything fell into place for Bard.

“He threatened you and Legolas, didn’t he?”

“Not directly, no. But the message was clear.” Thranduil turned around to face Bard. “He came when I was finally awake. He told me the very same thing you read in that card, this time around he made it clear no one would get in his way.”

Bard crushed the card approaching Thranduil, “I’m going to catch him. This is…there is something I have to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“Galion…we think he is working with Smaug.” The name sent shivers of fear down Thranduil’s back, his good eye opened wide while his body protested the sudden tension.

Thranduil grimaced trying to ignore the sudden warm of Bard’s hand on him.

“Are you okay?”

“How do you know they are working together?” Thranduil asked worriedly.

“Lady Galadriel gave me some information, after going over the file of Smaug and then some of the things we got from Galion, well...” Bard moved his hand away sitting on the closest chair. “Smaug is seeking something and we believe…I believe he is using Galion to get it.”

Thranduil furrowed his brows, he opened his mouth to speak but Bard cut him off with a gesture from his hand.

“Don’t, we can talk about this later.” Bard tried to smile and for the very first time Thranduil saw just how tired he was. “I promise you, as soon as I know more you and your family are the first ones to get the information.”

“Very well.” Thranduil rested comfortably on the bed aware of Bard’s eyes on him. “How have you been doing? How is Bain?”

Bard smiled softly, “He is fine, ready to get into college, actually.”

Thranduil returned the smile and the rest of the morning was spent with Bard and Thranduil talking nonsense. It wasn’t until almost mid-day when Elrond arrived that Bard left not without having a serious talk with the black-haired doctor and coming to some serious decisions about Thranduil’s security.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The specialist was speaking seriously, explaining the different procedures to keep the burns under control and prevent any infection or an inappropriate way of healing. Legolas and Elrond were paying close attention to the instructions while Thranduil felt his right hand twitching impatiently. He was torn between wanting to leave his hospital and wanting to stay; on one hand, he would get to be home with Legolas and in his own space, on the other the late visits from Thorin would get limited, if not non-existent.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he is watched constantly and that everything is working back at home.” Elrond assured his college while glancing at Thranduil.

Glorfindel pursed his lips setting his eyes on Thranduil, “I really wish you didn’t leave the hospital. While I did what I could with the burns and, in theory, you’re not longer in danger of getting an infection the hospital is the best place if something were to happen to you.”

“I know, but I can’t stay any longer.” Thranduil replied the conversation cut abruptly under the watchful stare of Legolas. 

The young man was busy fixing his father’s bag to notice the other adults shoot nervous glances to one another. No one had told Legolas they were moving Thranduil for security, no one has told Legolas about the bucket of flowers, the note or Bard’s and Elrond’s suspicions and worries about Thranduil’s security. 

There was a knock on the door interrupting the preparations and the small talk; the door opened slowly showing a bewildered Thorin. Thranduil glanced at the door, his facial features softening slightly when he realized who was knocking. Legolas glared at the man standing up he tried to approach Thorin when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Elrond smiled lightly with his eyes fixated on Thorin.

“Mr.Oakenshield, how are you doing?” Elrond was the first one to break the silence; Thorin cleared his throat entering the room closing the door behind him.

“I’m well. Sorry, did I interrupt something?” His eyes drifted locking themselves with Thranduil’s ones.

“Not at all, actually, me and Legolas were about to leave to speak with the doctor outside.” Elrond didn’t allow Legolas any time to protest, the man put the doctor and the young adult out of the door glaring meaningfully at Thranduil before closing the door.

 Thorin furrowed his brows while scratching the back of his head sheepishly, “I didn’t mean to interrupt…”

“You didn’t, we were…”Thranduil trailed off glancing at Thorin briefly, his lips curling in the usual smile he had come to wear whenever Thorin made an appearance. “I’m going to be released today.”

“That’s great!! See? I told you they wouldn’t keep you here any longer.” Thorin blinked waving his head approaching the other man, his eyes taking in the burns and then in the strange expression Thranduil tried to conceal from him. “I’m glad you get to leave the hospital but…are you healthy enough for it? Are you okay?”

Thorin stopped right in front of Thranuil, the blond-haired man tensed slightly, his heart beating fast when the Thorin made an attempt to touch his burns. The hand hovered above his face making Thranduil stare directly into Thorin’s ones.

“The doctor believes I could benefit from a longer stay; but Legolas needs me and I’m quite tired of being in the hospital.” For some reason, Thranduil stopped himself before he could tell everything to Thorin, he didn’t want to say or damage any chance to keep the light and easy friendship they have been building.

Thorin didn’t look convinced while his eyes took in the healing wounds. It certainly looked as if they were healing pretty well, but those wounds were still red and exposed. Thranduil shifted uncomfortably turning his face to his left side to hide away his burns; he hated it when Thorin would examine his deformity.

“Does this mean I don’t get to see you in here anymore?”

The question caught Thranduil by surprise; he opened up his good eye but didn’t turn around. Thranduil had thought those visits would be over, Thorin wouldn’t have an excuse to visit him and probably he was just doing it out of pity. A part of Thranduil knew he wasn’t being fair with Thorin, the man had showed nothing but real interest in him…as a friend, right?

 _Why am I thinking this?_ Thranduil couldn’t answer his own question; instead he let out a sigh tilting his head.

“I’ll be staying with Elrond at his house, since is bigger and there more people there who could help me and Legolas out.”

“When were you going to tell me?” Thorin asked suddenly.

This time around, Thranduil did turn giving a resigned glance at Thorin, “I didn’t think you would be interested.”

There was a moment of silence in which Thorin tensed slightly, his eyes looking at the bed sheets while trying to process what Thranduil had just said. It was truth his visits to Thranduil would usually coincide with his visits to his nephew; but there had been times in which he had gone to Thranduil without visiting Kíli. Would he visit Thranduil in such a familiar and personal space? Was he interested…in visiting? In Thranduil?

Thorin felt foolish, like a teen not knowing what to do or what to say. He cleared his throat trying to give Thranduil his best reassuring smile.

“As long as you have good tea or a decent beer, you can count with my visit.”

Thranduil gave a half smile feeling relief at Thorin’s words, “Of course. I think Elrond’s fridge is always filled with goods.”

“There is another condition, though.”

“Oh? You’re placing conditions on your future visits to a sick man?” Thranduil replied slightly amused, Thorin’s eyes twinkled in amusement as well.

“Yes, Kíli is leaving the hospital soon as well. And well, we are planning his barbecue.” Thorin shrugged. “I know he invited your son, so…you can come over.”

Thranduil nodded briefly, “I would like that.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

“I’m really becoming an expert with this.” Kíli rested his weight on the crutches looking at the cast on his leg, every single person who had come visiting had signed it around the multiple bolts he still had holding his leg together.

“Yes, we can see that.” Fíli replied rolling his eyes at his brother, Tauriel smiled amusedly while helping Kíli who had tripped while trying to jump.

“Kíli! Stay still.” The young woman said trying to sound annoyed but failing, Kíli smiled charmingly at her.

“Oh, but my lady, haven’t you realized this is but an excuse for me to be in your arms?” He smiled cheekily, wriggling his eyebrows at Tauriel.

Tauriel rolled her eyes arching an eyebrow, “This lady may drop you if you continue with this reckless behavior, Kíli.”

“Well, said!” Fíli chuckled ignoring his brother’s glare, the oldest brother left the room carrying Kíili’s bag with him.

Tauriel turned to face Kíli who was still close to her, the young woman glanced shyly at him before giving him a peck on his lips.

“Come, we should probably go, I bet your uncle is waiting for you.” Tauriel moved away, her cheeks burning but her eyes gleaming with happiness.

Kíli was dumbstruck grabbing his crutches he tried to follow Tauriel fast positioning himself in front of her. Tauriel stopped smiling nervously at Kíli.

“You can’t…I mean, you can't kiss me and leave like that.” He said still shocked.

“It wasn’t a kiss.”

“Oh, it was.” Kíli nodded emphatically, Tauriel tilted her head shyly biting her lower lip.

“No, it wasn’t.”

“I’m pretty sure that was a kiss…” This time around he tilted his head trying to get closer to her. “Unless, you’re telling me there are other ways to give a kiss. Isn’t it just lips?”

Tauriel was about to answer, her eyes opening really wide when she realized Kíli was just playing with her. He stared into her eyes, and for a moment Tauriel was conscious of what was about to happen. She wouldn’t fight it. Not this time.

Kíli leaned in but it was Tauriel the one closing the distance, she locked her lips with Kíli’s moving them slowly, tentatively. They explore each other with their lips, shyly sharing the innocence behind the kiss born out of inexperience. When Kíli broke the kiss, he was breathing fast, his face was just as red as Tauriel’s and his smile was just as goofy as hers.

“Now, that’s a real kiss, right?” Kíli questioned with a hint of amusement in his trembling voice, Tauriel chuckled nodding.

“I guess it was.” Tauriel placed her hand on top of Kíli’s one, the young man gulped ready to ask something when a very annoyed Fíli entered his room.

“Are you two ready to go? I’ve been waiting by the lift like fifteen minutes ago.”

“Yes, yes, sorry. Let’s go.” Kíli replied winking at Tauriel, the girl smiled following the two brothers to the lift. Whatever Kíli had been about to say could wait until they were alone again, for now Kíli and Tauriel both had the memory of the first kiss they had shared with the other.

Their ride home was a short one, Tauriel and Kíli seemed to be talking normally but Fíli and Thorin had noticed the sudden physical closeness between them, they had also noticed the nervous almost shy stares they would shoot one another during their conversations. When they got to Tauriel’s home, their good bye was said with reluctance and a single kiss to the cheek. Thorin was highly amused by everything, it was Kíli’ss first time to feel something as intense as love. Fíli for his part felt protective of his little brother; although a part of him could also feel pride at how fast Kíli was growing. The rest of the ride they watched the goofy smile on Kíli’s face, a smile he wouldn’t explain completely, but Thorin and Fíli had already guess the origin of.

“Thank you, Fíli.” Kíli glanced around his room taking a deep breath taking in the smell that was unique to his room. He smiled dragging himself to his bed before dropping the crutches and resting on the bed. His mind started replying his kiss with Tauriel, as soon as his eyes found the stars on his ceiling he couldn’t take away those eyes and that dimple smile of hers. And her lips, her lips had been soft and Kíli couldn’t wait to taste them all over again.

“Kíli, can I come in?” Thorin stood by the door looking at his nephew, Kíli tried to sit up nodding.

“Here, let me help you.” Thorin entered the room helping Kíli sit up accommodating his leg, putting some pillows under it.

“Thanks.” Kíli then glanced at his uncle with curiosity waiting for the man to say something.

Thorin sat beside his nephew looking around the room before setting his eyes on the young man, he smiled shaking his head.

“So, you and Tauriel.” Kíli dropped his head mortified, his lips tugging upwards when Thorin poke him lightly on his shoulder.

“I don’t know what are you talking about, uncle.”

“Oh, please, I’m not that stupid.” Thorin rolled his eyes straightening himself up. “You like her, that much is obvious. But today, something was different.”

“Are you doing this to mortify me?” Kíli finally asked looking at his uncle out of the corner of his eyes.

“A little, yes. But also because I’m worried.” Thorin didn’t need to say anything else, from a very young age Fíli and Kíli had learnt their uncle was protective of them and himself in matters involving relationships.

The brothers knew this was because of Thorin’s ex-girlfriend and his experience with her. He usually was protective with these matters; always asking question and giving information sometimes were rather embarrassing for them. So, Kíli understood the conversation they were having, and the concern Thorin was showing towards the situation. Tauriel had been someone Kíli had fallen in love with the very first moment he saw her. But, as he got to know her, he knew he was in deep trouble.

“I like her…we…I think we can be something.” Kíli shrugged. “We are still kind of not knowing what we’re doing.”

Thorin smiled ruffling the black-haired teen’s hair, “I know what you mean. If it makes you feel any better, as you grow old and you become an adult, you still don’t have any idea as to what is happening.”

Kíli snorted shaking his head, “Something happen between you and nurse Mary?”

Thorin turned on the TV moving through the channels distractedly aware of Kíli’s eyes on him.

“I’m not going out with her anymore.” Thorin stopped on a random movie. “I realize I wasn’t interest so I didn’t want to keep it up.”

“Then…Are you interested in someone else?” Kíli asked curiously. “I mean, Fíli did tell me you’ve been rather happy and strange, and I have to agree, uncle. You’re weirder than usual.”

Thorin snorted pushing Kíli lightly, “I’m not weird, watch your tongue young man. I know a lot of embarrassing stories I bet Tauriel would be interested to hear.”

Kíli opened his eyes turning to Thorin who was wearing a winning smirk, the man cocked his head chuckling amusedly.

“Uncle! You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh, don’t try me, brat. I can do it in a heartbeat.”

“Okay, okay…just…are you going to answer or are you evading the question?” Kíli narrowed his eyes, suddenly sensing his suspicion was right.

“I may be interested in someone.” Thorin chuckled when Kíli leaned over making gestures for Thorin to elaborate.

“Well? Who is it? Come on, Uncle! You being interested in someone is like…like huge news!!” Kíli raised his arms dramatically, Thorin sighed amusedly leaning back resting his back against the wall.

Thorin hesitated for a moment; his nephews weren’t strangers to gay couples. Bilbo and Bofur had been presented in their lives since they were little, so they didn’t have a problem with this. But they haven’t had many experiences with Thorin liking men. This was something different, and he wasn’t sure of how his nephews were going to take the news or even if it was worth mentioning when Thorin didn’t even know if something was really happening with Thranduil.

“Uncle!!” Kíli whined teasingly.

“Thranduil Greenwood.”

This was effective for leaving Kíli open-mouthed and completely silent. Thorin couldn’t help but laugh at the dumbstruck expression Kíli was wearing. The young man blinked a couple of times, opened his mouth and then closed it again.

“Legolas’ dad? You…You like Legolas’ dad?”

“I may like Legolas’ dad, yes.” Thorin shifted glancing at the TV.

“Really? Him? Why?” Kíli wondered blinking confusedly. “I mean…He has…and he seems pretty…nice. I didn’t know you like men, uncle.”

A silence fell between them, Kíli seemed suddenly interested in the same movie Thorin was watching. Thorin furrowed his brows looking at Kíli out of the corner of his eyes.

“Are you fine with it?”

“I think it’s weird, I mean this is Legolas' dad we're talking about. Legolas would kill you if he knows this.” Kíli answered quickly. “But, if you’re happy and he…he doesn’t hurt you then, yeah. I’m okay with it.”

Thorin kept his eyes on his nephew; Kíli turned facing his uncle with a resolve face smiling gently at him.

“I’m in the same place you are right now.” Thorin commented. “I don’t know what’s going on. I’m interested but I’m not sure about anything.”

“You should talk to Bofur, you know?” Kíli said offhandedly. “He knows everything about unrequited love.”

“I don’t…” Thorin caressed the bridge of his nose. “This is not unrequited love. It’s just a probable case of two adults wanting to have a couple of dates and start a relationship.”

Then, something inside Thorin clicked, “Wait, what do you mean Bofur?”

“Well, he is in love with Bilbo, but Bilbo is not interested in him. Maybe he can help you without all the drama and such.”

Thorin was left speechless for a moment, he knew of Bofur’s feeling for Bilbo. Everyone knew but Bilbo, actually. But for Kíli to say love to say ‘in love’ took him to another set of troubles he hadn’t even considered and he didn’t feel comfortable thinking at the moment. He shifted moving to his side standing up.

“I’ll follow your advice, then.” Thorin eyed Kíli on more time. “I decided to get everything ready for this weekend so everyone can come and eat and visit you.”

 “Excellent! Thank you, Uncle.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

“Uncle Thranduil!” The twins greeted Thranduil in his newly fix room they had followed their father’s instructions to make it perfect for Thranduil.

Thranduil cracked a smile letting himself being guided to the bed; Elrond made sure the soft bandages covering his healing burns were taken away one by one with uttered care while Elladan and Elrohir talk non-stop with Legolas. Elrond chuckled hearing everything his sons told Legolas, the exaggerations and hand movements were all part of their representations of a single adventure of getting everything ready at home.

“I don’t know how to thank you for this.”

“You don’t have to, you know that.” Elrond finished cleaning the wounds looking at Thranduil. “So, what did Thorin Oakenshield want?”

Thranduil snorted but the softening of his features, the light in his good eye, the sudden change in his whole demeanor told Elrond more than Thranduil care to share at the moment.

“I was telling him about me leaving the hospital.” Thranduil glanced at Legolas who was still distracted. “And he asked me if it was possible for me to attend Kíli’s welcoming barbecue.”

Elrond lifted his eyebrows pursing his lips a little while he eyed the wounds. They were still red, some of them were healing but he was still in a delicate state, going out could be harmful for Thranduil. But there was something in his eyes, a silent request in those eyes and Elrond knew he was going to make arrangements to take his best friend there. He hated it when Thranduil seemed to know how to make him do things, ever since they were kids.

“Dad! Now that you’re here I’m going to make dinner.” Legolas puffed out his chest proudly with the twins grinning like mad behind him. A sense of dread filled Elrond who stood up shaking his head.

“Oh, no dad.” Said Elrohir waving his hands. “You stay here with uncle Thrandy.”

“Yes, we’ll help Legolas.” Elladan said with the same smile.

“No, I don’t think…”

“Oh, yes!” The twins replied dragging Legolas out and closing the door behind them.

Thranduil laughed enjoying enormously the face of horror Elrond was making, his best friend turned around glaring.

“This isn’t funny, Thranduil!”

“Oh, it is. Leave them; it is a rare occasion when Legolas decides to cook.”

“Well, you’re son may know how to cook, the twins are just doing this to make disasters in the kitchen.” With some reluctance, Elrond sat down still glancing at the door worriedly.

Thranduil sighed leaning back on his bed while closing his eyes, “It feels good to be out. Strange, but good.”

“How are your burnings?”

“They itch a little, sometimes they feel hot…some others they hurt a little.” Thranduil opened his good eye to see Elrond staring back at him.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on with you and Thorin Oakenshield?” Elrond inquired sitting comfortably on his chair, he winced when a noise came from downstairs but decided to ignore it for the time being.

“I don’t know, actually.” Thranduil went into a thoughtful mode, his eye looking at his left hand, the burns moving up the whole length of his arm. “He is quite nice, it was good having someone to talk to when you or Legolas were busy.”

“You like him.” Elrond stated, Thranduil made a face but didn’t say anything. “Thranduil, I want you to be careful. Not only is the bastard that did this to you out there, sending death threats but also…Thranduil, you haven’t like anyone since Haldir.”

Thranduil scowled glancing back at Elrond clenching his right fist. The black-haired man regretted mentioning Haldir, but he needed Thranduil to understand why he was so worried until they catch Galion and Thranduil was better to move freely it wouldn’t do well if he were to be infatuated with someone who may or may not feel the same for him.

“I’ll be careful, don’t worry. I know Thorin Oakenshield could never be attracted to me.” Thranduil turned with a bitter smile adorning his face signaling his burns. “You don’t have to worry of anyone feeling any kind of attraction for me.”

“Stop being an idiot, Thranduil.” Elrond shook his head. “You know this is not what I mean.”

“I know.”

Elrond sighed massaging the bridge of his nose, “I hate it when you…when you put yourself down like that.”

Thranduil didn’t say anything but Elrond was considering his next words. He didn’t want to give Thranduil any false hope; however, he couldn’t stay silent while he was feeling like this.

“If it helps, I think he likes you.” Elrond gave Thranduil a tentative smile that Thranduil return shakily.

There was another bang coming from the kitchen followed by laughter and then by a sudden yelling coming from a woman. Elrond stood up closing his eyes counting to ten.

“I guess Arwen is here.” Elrond turned to Thranduil. “I better go downstairs before she kills her brothers for the disaster they may have done to the kitchen.”

Elrond left leaving behind a very thoughtful Thranduil, the blond-haired man promise himself to not give into hope, but he couldn’t help thinking maybe Elrond was right. Maybe Thorin did like him, if just a little.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Galadriel Greenwood stopped dead on her tracks when her eyes fell upon a single black rose on top of her desk. She lifted her chin walking resolutely towards the desk eyeing the vase and the flower while looking out of the corner of her eyes to see if she was alone.

“Mrs. Greenwood?” Galadriel tensed turning around to shoot Lindir a cold stare.

“What’s the meaning of this?” She asked pointing at the vase, Lindir furrowed his brow while presenting Galadriel with a silver plate in which a single card was resting.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am. It got here today, one of the employees thought of leaving it here.” Galadriel picked the plate from Lindir. “I already called Detective Evans, he told me he needs to follow a lead first but he would be here before mid-day.”

“Do you know who brought it?” Galadriel read the card clenching her jaw.

“No, the employee that brought it here told me it was a young man. He is waiting to be interrogated by Detective Evans.”

Galadriel nodded curtly, “Thank you, Lindir. Please call my husband and let Detective Evans into my office as soon as he gets here.”

Lindir nodded turning around a living the office, Galadriel sat tiredly on her chair her eyes going from the vase to the card. The black letters were burnt on the card a single ‘He is mine’ was written there. Galadriel knew Galion wasn’t as smart as he pretended to be, he wasn’t alone on this, Galadriel picked her mobile dialing the number of an old friend. To fight the fire Smaug was spitting, she would use a fire stronger than his.

“Gandalf, It’s been a long time, old friend.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Thorin got to his office with a hot cup of coffee and a bunch of papers on his hands; Balin was walking beside him talking about the recent deals and the selling they had done to Gondor and Rohan. He was half listening to Balin’s babbling when his secretary straightened up looking slightly embarrassed.

“Lobelia, good morning.” Thorin greeted the woman furrowing his brows at the bucket of flowers on her desk.

“Mr.Oakenshield, I’m sorry this got this morning, for you.” The woman said still feeling embarrassed at having been caught smelling the bucket.

Balin snorted while Thorin looked even more confused, he approached the bucket while glancing at a very amused Balin.

“Who would send this?” Thorin asked while Lobelia picked up the card that came with the flowers.

“Maybe it was the beautiful nurse you were courting or…Mr.Greenwood wanted t do something nice.” Balin commented to a now grunting Thorin, Balin picked the card but his amusement was soon replaced by worry.

“What is it? Who is it from?” Thorin asked and Lobelia was waiting just as anxiously as her boss. Balin shook his head nodding towards the office.

“Let’s get inside. Lobelia, please don’t let anyone interrupt us and put this away.” There was cold authority behind Balin’s voice, Thorin felt dread but entered his office and Lobelia didn’t hesitate to follow the instructions.

Thorin left the paperwork on his desk turning to Balin who was now dialing some numbers on his phone, he passed the card to Thorin who opened it up reading carefully the message. As he read his face transformed from one of fury to disbelief and then worry.

“Detective Evans, I’m Balin Moria, do you remember me?”

Thorin sat down glancing at his best friend while he spoke with the detective on the phone, the card resting like a burning threat on his thigh. The letters had been burn and there was a red mark akin to blood to the left, the card had been taken from one person in particular, the name _Thranduil Greenwood_ had been engraved with golden letters and the symbol of the Greenwood Company had been covered by the red mark.

Then, as a final message the letters ‘He is mine’ along with a silent threat ‘step away’ had been put just under Thranduil’s name. Who could have done this? And Why?

“Detective Evans will be here shortly. Thorin, do you have any idea what’s going on?” Balin asked sitting in front of Thorin.

“No, I don’t this…” He gestured to the card but then he noticed something behind Balin’s eyes. “What is it? Balin…”

“There is something I need to tell you.” Balin shifted uncomfortably. “It’s about Smaug.”

Thorin paled at the mention of the name, he felt his blood boil and his hand clenched around his coffee. Balin sighed heavily before opening his mouth and telling Thorin the latest news of the man who had tried to kill his family years ago.

 


	8. The past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past always comes our way hunting us whenever there is a debt left unpaid.

**Chapter 8**

**Past**

The white building of Greenwood’s Enterprise represented the power the Greenwood family possessed. Located in the middle of the city, it was the central base for all the business the family managed. From pharmaceutics to education and the energy sector; there wasn’t much the family didn’t have its hand on. Thorin turned to Dwalin who was looking just as impressed and awkward as he was feeling. He knew Thranduil was a member of the family, but this was a reality he wasn’t ready to face just yet.

They followed the detective inside the building; the black-haired man presented his badge to the guard who nodded briefly allowing the group a free entrance. They were directed to a side hall illuminate with blue-ish lamps fed with a solar generator. Thorin looked around to the marvelous work on the marble of the floor and the structure of the walls.

Bard Evans stopped in front of a wooden door, another guard approached them pressing a button Thorin hadn’t seen. Soon enough, the lift arrived making the doors opened before him. Bard nodded towards the lift following Thorin, Dwalin and Balin inside. Once the doors closed, Bard turned giving the rest of the men a half-smile.

“This is too fancy for my liking.” Bard crossed looks with Thorin who nodded in agreement. “But, Lady Galadriel is very picky with her security and the well-being of the family.”

“It’s rather fancy and ostentatious, but she and I agree on something.” Thorin replied just as the door of the lift opened before him.  “We both would do anything for our family.”

Thorin felt strange walking down the pristine halls of the Greenwood family, he was conscious of them being one of the wealthiest families in the whole Middle Earth;  in addition, his mind took it upon itself to remind Thorin this was the family of the man he liked. A door opened right in front of him showing a middle age woman with long, blond hair, white smooth skin, deep sapphire irises that were looking directly into his own eyes. The woman was beautiful with an aura of power behind her regal form; Galadriel Greenwood lifted her chin her reaction to their first meeting was hidden behind her mask of indifference.

“Thorin Oakenshield, I presume?” Her voice was cleared carrying authority with a mixture of gentleness that made Thorin shifted nervously.

There was something about Galadriel that made him think she could guess his inner desires with a single glance. Thorin took a step forward, his right arm lift to stretch hands with the woman.

“Ma’am, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Thorin replied gauging the strength of the woman behind the firm grasp. “I regret the circumstances, though. I was hoping we could meet in other conditions.”

“Indeed.” Galadriel replied her lips curling slightly. “I wager Thranduil would have like to introduce you to me himself.”

Thorin felt self-conscious at the comment, he could feel the heavy stare from Detective Evans along with the inquisitive stare from Dwalin and the silent amusement coming from Balin. Galadriel gave him a once over, her amusement growing by the second much to Thorin’s discomfort. The woman moved aside hurrying the men inside the conference room; Thorin Oakenshield stopped dead on his tracks when he realized Galadriel wasn’t the only person in there.

“Gandalf?” Thorin hadn’t seen the old man since he had been a teenager. Coming and going whenever he wanted, Gandalf had been one of his grandfather’s oldest advisors at one time.

Gandalf stood up his mouth forming an easy smile bowing in greeting to the newcomer, “Thorin Oakenshield, you look like your father…and yet, I can see much of your mother in you.”

“Gandalf, what are you doing here?” The question from Thorin came accompanied by a strong hug the old man returned. Thorin put Gandalf at arm’s length watching over the man while smiling gently at him. “You look well, for an old man.”

Gandalf laughed shaking his head, “You haven’t change, I see.”

Thorin shrugged unapologetically sitting down on the chair Galadriel was signaling for him, once everyone was sitting down the blonde woman directed her attention to the presents, her eyes pinning Thorin for a long time.

“Bard told me about the strange letter you receive, Mr.Oakenshield.” Galadriel leaned back on her chair furrowing her brows in worry. “There is a story behind the words and the card itself; however this is not my story to tell, thus, I will only answer the questions I can.”

“So, you know who sent the flowers and the card?” Thorin asked to which Galadriel nodded.

“A man, Galion, a former employee of the company back at the University.” Galadriel turned to a strange glass behind her, soon an image appeared showing of the picture of a man with dirty blond hair, sharp beautiful features and serious semblance.

“We found out he was working with Smaug.” Continued Bard glancing at Thorin then at Balin. “This is why you call me; you saw the burns and the red mark on the card. The one sent to Mr. Oakenshield was different.”

Thorin furrowed his brows lifting his right hand stopping anyone from talking, he caressed the bridge of his nose turning his attention to Bard then to Gandalf and finally to Galadriel.

“Let me get this straight.” He started talking slowly eyeing the woman before him with care. “This Galion, he worked for you. He was working or is working with Smaug and I’m not the only one who got a threat?”

“That’s about it, yes.” Galadriel replied gravely.

“Who else got a card and a bucket of flowers?” This time it was Dwalin who intervened, Bard glanced at Galadriel whose attention was solely on Thorin.

“I did and my nephew, Thranduil, got another one.” Galadriel observed with growing interest the reaction coming from Thorin. The mention of Thranduil was enough to make the man tensed, but the mention of someone putting Thranduil in danger seemed to enrage him. Before Galadriel’s eyes this was an interesting reaction.

“Is he okay?” Thorin asked before he could stop himself.

Bard clenched his jaw glaring at an aware Thorin, Galadriel seemed to find the question amusing yet interesting she nodded briefly at Thorin.

“Yes, he is resting at Elrond’s home for the time being. The house is being watched as we speak.” Galadriel then changed the picture of Galion for one of a familiar face.

Smaug didn’t seem to age, Thorin watched with growing anger the smirking façade of Smaug. Gandalf cleared his throat and everyone in the room turned their attention to him.

“There is a reason as to why we call you here today, Thorin.”

“There is more?” Thorin questioned he had thought at first the only link between them were the cards and the flowers.

Now that he saw Smaug he knew there should be something else and Gandalf was just confirming his suspicions.

“Yes, I’m afraid this has to do with your grandfather and…with your father.”

“What about them?” Balin intervened feeling slightly lost in the conversation. He knew Smaug had been one of Thrór’s business partners at the beginning of their business, Balin also knew the discussion with Smaug and other dark matters had almost made Thrór and Thráin lost their lives; but why come back?

“You see, when I was working for your grandfather he asked me to investigate a strange finding he did in the Lonely Mountain.” Gandalf started the story with as much detail as he could use, sometimes Galadriel would present certain images to help the presents had an idea as to what Gandalf was talking about.

“By the time the accident in the mines occurred Thrór had already recovered a single gem.” Gandalf shook his head sadly. “We had made the different experiments and the gem had proven to be what we need. It was a gem capable of produce energy, if used correctly it could become in a source of free energy for everyone, but it could also help in the industry…”

“The military industry you mean?” Dwalin snorted shaking his head. “Imagine a rock that can do that, the possibilities to taint with the power contained in a single gem…was it dangerous? The rock, I mean, was it dangerous to the touch?”

“Curiously, it wasn’t. It was the purest gemstone I have had the honor to see.” Gandalf tapped the table distractedly. “The few experiments we did show satisfactory results, the only thing we needed was more of them, but something happened, something between Smaug and Thrór that create the accident in which so many innocent lives were lost.”

Galadriel showed another picture, this time it show a wide gem about the size of a melon, white and shinning the gem itself seemed to produce its own energy. Thorin felt dread invading his heart when he recognized it.

“The Arkenstone.”

Everyone turned to him, Gandalf smiling sadly at the name. “Yes, that’s what Thrór called it. The rest is history, you know it was Smaug the one who try to kill your grandfather, and he later on tried to buy the company using threats and other wicked means…then, suddenly, he disappeared until now.”

“I didn’t know.” Thorin said suddenly glaring at the table. “I didn’t know the Arkenstone was such a valuable gem. I thought…I always thought it was a strange diamond perhaps containing more beauty than the average one but…”

“It was supposed to be revolutionary.” Gandalf stated. “Your grandfather was trying to get some founds to help the business grow and start working on ways to use the gems he could recover from the mine. Lady Galadriel here even proposed to him a partnership Thrór rejected.”

Thorin turned to the woman pursing his lips, “You know how to work that stone? How to make it as useful as Gandalf is making it seem?”

“Me? I’m afraid my work and specialty is a little different.” Galadriel replied tilting her head. “Thranduil, however, and the investigating department from the university could have done wonders if given the time.”

Thorin lowered his eyes giving Balin a side look, Galadriel crossed her legs resting her hands on top of her leg while lifting her chin.

“The fact of the matter is many will kill if they are giving the opportunity to access materials capable of building weapons.” Galadriel spoke clearly while surveying the conference room. “We’re not talking about oil or even the new nuclear energy. We’re talking about the magic surrounding our wildest fantasies. If what I’ve seen is truth then, this means, Oropher and your grandfather were already working on this by the time Smaug decided to intervene.”

“I don’t get it. I really am trying to understand but I simply don’t get it.” Replied Thorin shaking his head, his mind was in a single place he hadn’t visited in a long time.

Bard shifted on his char leaning against the table while pinning Thorin with his stare.

“We think it was Smaug the first to find this Arkenstone, whatever happened between him and Thrór Oakenshield resulted in a series of strange accidents in one of the mines in the Lonely Mountain. Not only that, your grandfather was already thinking of the different benefits this new material could bring which made him contact Oropher Greenwood.”

“However, there are still things we can’t understand. A lot of what happened then and what is happening now needs to be investigated carefully.” Gandalf finished glancing at Galadriel. “I believe you think the link between Smaug and Galion has something to do with the archives Oropher kept, right?”

Galadriel nodded curtly, “Yes, it is quite possible…However, I think Galion made a huge mistake.”

“This could explain why we haven’t found any clues about his location. Could it be Smaug kill him?” Gandalf wondered out loud.

“No, Smaug is a practical man. The cards and the flowers showed us Galion was still alive and probably this time around he would get what he wanted.” Bard commented with a hint of anger in his voice, for a brief moment he glanced a Thorin wondering just what was his link to Thranduil.

“You brought us to…what exactly?” Dwalin finally asked. “I bet it wasn’t only to tell us the unknown story of Thrór.”

“No, that’s true. When I received the call from Balin and I got to see the card I knew I needed to tell you about this.” Bard shrugged. “Mainly because there may be something you know that could help the investigation. Besides, Lady Galadriel asked for you to be here.”

Thorin could not speak his mind was still trying to digest the information about his grandfather. At some point Thorin had thought Thrór and Thráin had dirty dealings with some unknown individuals; he had been but a kid when the Smaug incident occurred but now…knowing all of this, knowing the stone he had in his power was some sort of energy source that could be used as a weapon made him sick. The stories about the madness of his grandfather had not been exaggerated after all.

“Thorin, I know this must be hard for you. I wish nothing had happened for this information to be disclosed to you.” Gandalf tried to reach the man who was still deep in thought. “The problem is Smaug is not alone. He is working with Azog and his criminal network.”

Thorin clenched his teeth his eyes burning with anger, “Tell me, _detective,_ tell me this whole mess has nothing to do with the mining accident that took my brother and sister away from me. Tell me those policemen and investigators were not wrong in telling me it had been an accident.”

Bard frowned at the spiteful emphasis on the word detective; however the man said nothing as he confronted the man with a glare of his own.

“I don’t have any information about the case. Nevertheless, since I’ve been digging Smaug’s networks and the recent developments I am inclined to believe…this accidents should be looked over again.” Bard shifted uncomfortably shaking his head. “This is turning out to be bigger than I thought. But you can rest assure I will look into it.”

Balin glanced at Thorin speaking to the rest of the presents with the same concern everyone was feeling.

“This isn’t good for anyone. Azog is a dangerous and if he is working with Smaug it is only to get back at Thorin after Thorin make sure he was in jail this last ten years.” Balin sighed shaking his head sadly. “Tell us, Bard, Lady Galadriel, Gandalf, what can we do?”

* * *

* * *

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield played with the glass of whiskey he was offered as soon as he entered Galadriel’s office. His mind was a mess filled with thoughts of old conversations he had with his father and those occasions in which he would catch the private meetings of his grandfather. Everything he believed in had been changed in a single morning, his worries about the past were back and the thing he cared the most, what had him almost panicking was Kíli and Fíli’s well-being.

“Thank you for waiting.” Galadriel entered the room with a perfect posture, her face never changing the cold detachment on her expression. She took her sit behind her desk and her silver eyes shone with a hint of interest an amusement all directed towards Thorin.

“I’ve heard a lot of things about you.” Galadriel tilted her head making Thorin conscious of the woman’s close examination.  Thorin went to speak but the woman beat him to it. “You’ve been doing wonderful thing with the family business; even deny our second attempt to by your company.”

“I can deal with the business, as you said; we’ve been doing okay so far.” Thorin replied protectively, he narrowed his eyes when the woman smirked at him.

“Indeed.” Galadriel rest her cheek on her right hand looking at her desk then back at Thorin. “Not only are you a successful business man in the way of making a millionaire deal with Rohan but you are also an amazing uncle, a father figure for your nephews. I surely hope young Kíli is doing better.”

Thorin tensed slightly, he drunk from his glass leaning forward with the lines of his face tensed, “You have done your research, you know everything about me when I do not know anything about you. What is it you want?”

Galadriel chuckled shaking her head, “Don’t worry, I was merely trying to make conversation.”

“You were trying to show me you have more power than me.” Thorin replied back. “Why?”

Galadriel nodded graciously at him, “Very well, you’re getting closer to my family. My nephew to be more precise; thus I have to know who you are. Family is everything, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, but my friendship with Thranduil is mine and Thranduil’s business.” Thorin retorted with a hint of coldness in his voice.

This time around Galadriel softened a little, her eyes looking at one of the photo frame’s that was placed on her desk. She leaned forward grabbing it with one hand while standing up; she circled her desk handing the photo frame to Thorin. Thorin furrowed his brows grabbing it with some reluctance; he glanced at the woman then at the picture. He couldn’t help but smile at the image where a young Thranduil was smiling openly at the camera holding a black-haired teen by his neck.      The black-haired teen was trying to glare at the blond but he too was wearing a brilliant smile. To the side there was a young girl with her arms crossed giving the boys a deadpan stared and another boy who was staring at the two teens with a half amused expression.

“My daughter took the picture.” Galadriel spoke softly with memory tainting her words. “Elrond and Thranduil are in this and the girl behind them…she was an old friend of theirs, Lillian. The young man beside her is Haldir.”

Thorin was half hearing the woman; his eyes were just getting acquaintance with the young Thranduil. Even in his teens the man had been handsome; for a brief moment Thorin wondered what would had happened if they had met at that age.  Thranduil put the picture on the desk shaking his head in puzzlement.

“Why are you showing me this?”

“The card you received was, without a doubt, a present from Galion.” Galadriel stared down at Thorin. “You need to understand, exactly why Galion would send such a note to you.”

“And this picture would do so?” Thorin questioned even more confused than before.

“Partially, yes. I understand you invite Legolas and Thranduil to your home this weekend for a dinner of some kind.”

This woman seemed to know everything; Thorin nodded narrowing his eyes at her.

“Well, I’m risking Thranduil getting real mad at me to the point he would stop talking to me.” Galadriel gave Thorin a sad smile. “But, frankly, to make sure he is okay; I am going to risk it. I would make it possible for him to go there, then you will speak to him and ask him as to why Galion would be interested in sending you a threat.”

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with this.” Thorin said standing up to face Galadriel, “I would prefer for Thranduil to explain it on his own. This Galion, I’m not afraid of him. The police are already on the case and idle threats meant nothing to me.”

“Not even if I were to tell you he was involved in my nephew’s accident?” Galadriel suggested finding interesting the silent rage coming from Thorin.

Moments later and once Thorin had left her office the woman sat down glancing out of the window, she didn’t move when the door of her office opened and soft footsteps approached the desk. Gandalf sat tiredly on the chair eyeing the woman the photo frame on the table; he smiled remembering those times when things hadn’t been so messy.

“What did you think of him?” Gandalf inquired waiting for Galadriel to turn her attention to him.

The woman smiled turning her head to wink at Gandalf, “He was _different._ I like him.”

Gandalf shook his head amusedly, “You now Thranduil is going to be mad at you for intervening, don’t you?”

Galadriel pursed her lips interlacing her fingers, “Yes, probably. But in all honesty, sooner or later this investigation would have taken us to talk to Thorin Oakenshield. I just speeded up the process.”

“Yes, yes…Let us hope we can solve this before someone gets hurt.” Gandalf said and Galadriel couldn’t agree more. Even if this gave her the opportunity to meet the infamous Thorin, she didn’t want for any to suffer under the possessive jealousy of Galion or the greed from Smaug.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Saturday arrived with Kíli getting up early in the morning, he hoped around holding onto the walls of his home while trying to get on time to open the door. Fíli rolled his eyes in amusement watching as his brother cursed and yelped in pain; he opened the door to the red-head who was looking rather beautiful that morning.

“Good morning, Tauriel.”

“Morning, Fíli.” Tauriel smiled at the older of the brothers, her smiled turning into a frown of worry when there was another moan of pain coming from Kíli.

“Please, come on in before my brother decides to kill himself with his own idiocy.” Fíli lifted his voice at the end of the sentence allowing Tauriel entrance to their home.

Tauriel made her way to Kíli whose whole face brightened up at her presence, he tried to approach her but Tauriel stopped him before he could move. She glared at him shaking her head while Fíli provided his little brother with his crutches.

“You have a dead wish, don’t you? You should be resting and not jumping around like this.” Tauriel scolded at him which was a total failure when Kíli placed a soft kiss on her cheek making her blush.

“I’m glad you could come.” Kíli said straightened himself up, Tauriel smiled shyly at him whereas Fíli rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen.

“Come! Bilbo and Bofur are already here and they’re helping uncle. And Bilbo brought his specialties which are just amazing.”

This was the first time Tauriel was in Kíli’s home, while she had met Bilbo before she was quite nervous to meet the other people Kíli called family. She entered the backyard, surprised to find it rather spacious filled with tables and two different barbecue ovens under a huge tree. Looking to the side, Tauriel found a round table near the door of the kitchen where Bilbo and Frodo were sitting and eating their breakfast.  She smiled when the little boy lit up watching Kíli approached.

“Kíli!! Kíli look!!” Frodo showed the teen his pancake where Frodo had tried to draw something with the syrup.

“Wow, Frodo, that’s incredible!” Kíli chuckled sitting down with a grimace.

“Are you okay?” Tauriel asked worriedly, Kíli smiled at her nodding.

“Yeah, Frodo do you remember Tauriel?” Kíli asked the little kid, Frodo lifted his eyes to watch Tauriel carefully. Then he broke into a content smile nodding.

“Yes! She is the pretty girl you like.”

Bilbo laughed at the embarrass expression coming from Kíli and Tauriel, “Well said, Frodo. How are you, Tauriel? I’m glad you could make it this early, Kíli here was driving us crazy.”

“Ugh, could you guys stop it!” Kíli grunted to a very amuse Bilbo, Tauriel giggled staring at Kíli with softened eyes.

“Oh, but the best part of you bringing a girl is to make fun of you. She should know who she is dealing with, right lass?” Bofur bowed dramatically taking Tauriel’s hand in his, kissing the young woman’s knuckles.

“Bofur Belegost, at your service.”

Kíli narrowed his eyes at Bofur who was wiggling hi eyebrows at a laughing Tauriel, “I’m Tauriel. And it’s really a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, I think the pleasure is ours.” Bofur winked at the girl ruffling Kíli’s hair before the young man could do anything.

“Bofur! Look! Look!” Bofur’s attention was caught by Frodo who was showing off his master piece; the man sat down right beside Bilbo speaking animatedly under the contemplative stare of Bilbo.

“You have a nice family.” Tauriel whispered close to Kíli, the young an smile.

“Thanks, they’re kind of a pain in the ass, but all of them are good people. You just wait until _all_ of them are here.”

Kíli wasn’t kidding when he told Tauriel about his family being peculiar. The welcoming reunion included at least fifteen guests; all of them part of the family one way or another. Tauriel found herself trying to learn new names and keep up with all the stories about Kíli everyone seemed to want to share.

The morning progressed among laughter, drinks and light chatter; Thorin had been working fast to get everything ready until Gloin’s wife along with Bilbo and Bombur kicked everyone from the barbecue area. By the time mid-day arrived someone else arrived to the celebration, Thorin went to the front door with a tingling sensation on his stomach, his heart beat a tad bit faster when the door opened.

Legolas Greenwood stood there looking rather curious around him, his eyes fell upon Thorin and for a moment there was a hint of annoyance in the teen’s eyes.  

“Good day, Mr.Oakenshield.” Legolas greeted politely turning around to wave away at the silver car, Thorin saw as Elrond and two young men waved back before leaving.

“Good day, Legolas, I’m glad you could make it.” Thorin glanced at the boy who shrugged lightly.

“Dad was feeling undisposed, he couldn’t come.” Legolas answered the unasked question coming from Thorin. The blond saw disappointment shone in Thorin’s dark eyes, his face changed completely only to give Legolas a half-smile.

“I’m sorry to hear it. Come, everyone is already here and Kíli and Tauriel were waiting for you.”

Thorin followed the young man inside the house, his brows furrowing in discontent while his heart felt heavy inside his chest. His mind, along with a traitorous voice, reminded him he had his chances of visiting the man but, due to his cowardice he decided against that idea several times. Now, perhaps, this was life’s payback for his lack of backbone in confronting the man who was stirring inside him emotions he never thought possible after everything that happened to him. With a strange longing in his heart, Thorin went back to the party trying to forget his desire to do something about it.

Bilbo paid close attention to the sudden change coming from Thorin, the man was looking rather pensive and his smiles turned into wishful ones whenever he thought no one was looking.

“He looks disappointed.” Balin interrupted Bilbo’s observation, the young man nodded briefly then nodded towards Legolas.

“He isn’t the only one.”

Balin took a long sip from his beer closing his eyes for a brief moment, he was aware of Bilbo and the attention he was dedicating to Thorin and the rest of the family reunion. Opening one eye, Balin could see Bofur in the distance smiling sadly back at him, the man lifted his beer turning around to go back to his conversation with Oín.

“What happened to you, Dwalin and Thorin the other day?” Bilbo finally asked, Balin shrugged closing his eyes again.

“Something very worrisome, but this is a conversation for another time.” Balin then pushed Bilbo playfully signaling the place where Bofur was now lifting Frodo in the air. “What happened between you and Bofur?”

It amused Balin to no end when Bilbo spluttered motioning his hands flustered while trying to form complete sentences. Bilbo flushed looking down at the table pursing his mouth confusedly.

“I don’t know.” He answered truthfully, “We’ve been getting closer. But…”

Bilbo lifted his glance to Thorin then back at Bofur, “I feel horrible, actually.”

“I’m going to tell you something, Bilbo, because you’re my friend and I appreciate you very much.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes, “You know? Saying you love me won’t make me fall in love with you, right?”

Balin laughed nodding, “I know, I know.”

“I know what you’re going to tell me.” Bilbo continued. “He really is quite captivated by Thranduil Greenwood.”

“He is. I haven’t seen him like this, not since _her.”_ Balin spat out the last part. “I think Thorin is still afraid but he is also giving whatever is happening a chance. And so should you.”

“I’m afraid as well, you know? Bofur is…well, he is sweet and rather charming. I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Then don’t. Trying for something with someone not always means it would end in a happily ever after, Bilbo. But, perhaps, if you give yourself the chance you can discover something you’ve been missing all your life.”

Bilbo blinked a couple of times at Balin; the older man merely shrugged and went back to closing his eyes. For a long time, Bilbo sat there playing with his beer while enjoying the company of everyone. He would always be grateful with this people who just received him and Frodo with open arms, no questions ask, and allowed him to be a part of the family. For the first time, since he admitted his attraction to Thorin, Bilbo felt at ease with his feelings it would take some time but, Balin was right, he should give himself a chance. With resolve, Bilbo stood up making his way towards Bofur, Balin merely chuckled standing up to put Thorin out of his brooding misery.

Thorin entered the kitchen of his home looking for some ice, his back was turned to the door but he heard when the glass door was opened and then closed again. Turning around he was quite shock to see Legolas there; he had on his hands a Tupperware filled with some of the food they had been sharing all day. Legolas lifted his chin his blue eyes, much like his father’s ones, were bright with resolution when they found Thorin’s ones.

“You’re leaving already, Legolas?” Thorin asked puzzle, Legolas shook his head approaching Thorin while placing the Tupperware on the closest table.

“Look, we already spoke about this.” Legolas started narrowing his eyes at Thorin, daring him to make fun of him. But Thorin didn’t, he nodded briefly paying attention to the teen in front of him.

“The truth is I didn’t want to come today because father has been miserable all week. I think…he was hoping to see you, perhaps for you to come over and visit him.” Legolas shifted uncomfortably. “Even aunt Galadriel was ready to fix everything so dad could come but he said no. He stayed alone at home probably brooding just as hard as you are right now.”

“I’m not brooding.” Thorin replied defensively.

“Yes, you are! Everyone is saying so, and then this old man came to me telling me how you can’t stop talking about dad and blah, blah…” Legolas made a talking gesture with his hands; Thorin was very tempted at smiling by this point but decided against it when Legolas shoot him a warning glance.

“Very well, let’s say I’m brooding. What makes you think this has anything to do with your father?”

“Because if that’s not the case, I’m going to hurt you.” Legolas replied indignantly.

Thorin couldn’t help it, this time around he laughed. He crossed his arms shaking his head in disbelief, Legolas was certainly someone different. Much like Kíli and even Fíli, the young man would face the world under his own terms, whether the rest of the world like it or not. And even when things weren’t of his liking, he would try to council with them instead of rejecting them on the spot. Thorin felt grateful he was giving this chance; he smiled at Legolas who was trying very hard not to smile back.

“Thranduil is really lucky to have a son like you.”

Legolas tensed looking n away for a moment, it was a strange reaction, Thorin was tempted to ask about it but as soon as he had noticed it Legolas changed his expression.

“No, I’m the one who is lucky to have a father like him.” Legolas then nodded to the food he had brought with him. “Father is alone at home and I don’t think he has eating anything.”

Thorin stood frozen on the spot glancing at the food then back at the blond, “You want me to take this to your father?”

Legolas rolled his eyes, “Obviously, why else would I bring it here? But, I warn you, not funny business with my dad just because you’re going to be alone. You better leave now before I change my mind.”

Thorin was left speechless on the kitchen, he watched as Legolas left smugly to join back with his friends. Thorin snorted grumbling trying to sputter a response to the implications of the blond’s comment.

“You know, he is a good kid.” Bilbo chuckled at how startled Thorin look.

“You…you helped him with this, didn’t you?” Thorin asked at Bilbo who merely shrugged.

“I couldn’t let you hanging around with the dark cloud hanging over your head because you’re an idiot.”

“I don’t have….what’s with everyone thinking I am a brooding mess or something?”

Bilbo stared dryly at Thorin while presenting him with a drawing of Frodo, Thorin chuckled when he saw a picture of himself with a dark cloud above his head and a sad sun above it.

“You told him to draw it so I would feel guilty.”

“It doesn’t matter, you know?” Bilbo crossed his arms resting his back against the kitchen counter. “Go, I’ll watch over Kíli and his friends…and while I’m at it I watch over the rest of the children.”

Thorin snorted, “Why are you doing this?”

It was a valid question, one who had a lot of baggage behind it. Bilbo shrugged smiling gently at his friend.

“Because I haven’t seen you this interested in someone. Ever. We all think it’s about time you give yourself a chance.”

Thorin didn’t know what to say so he merely wrapped his arms around Bilbo lifting him slightly.

“You’re a good friend.” Thorin whispered, a part of Bilbo hurt but he smiled pushing Thorin playfully.

“Go now.”

“You’re also a good nanny; I hope you know the bed time for all of them?”

Bilbo chuckled nodding, “Yeah, don’t worry. There’s nothing I can’t manage here.”

Thorin grabbed the food making his way to the car and finally, giving his house a last glance leaving to the address neatly written on a small note on top of the Tupperware.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Thranduil grumbled while trying to fix the shirt he was wearing, he looked at himself in the mirror his eyes downcast when he saw the damage. Giving up on his attempted to wear the linen shirt left for him, Thranduil threw it to the floor approaching the mirror his eyes never once looking away from the scars covering his arm, his shoulder, his neck and face. The last couple of months Thranduil had been recovering pretty slowly, the different surgeries and the process with his shrink.

He was a fool. Much like his father had told him when he first came out to him.

Now, he was paying in kind for his foolishness.

Thranduil clenched his right fist watching his smooth fingers tensed while he applied the right pressure to the fist. He turned to try and do the same with his left but the muscles were unresponsive. Thranduil’s blue eyes gleamed softly when three of his fingers twitched sending a shiver of pain up his arm. He lifted his right hand pressing the palm against his face; a pressure on his chest made him trembled. The sound of his room door opening made him turned around, his eyes opened wide while his heart seemed to speed up.

Thorin Oakenshield stood right there looking slightly out of place, on his hand there was a tray filled with food. Thranduil couldn’t move but he certainly felt the burning on his cheeks and the apprehension of trying to cover up his naked chest. It was ridiculous; for this wasn’t the first time the man had seen him without a shirt. But this certainly was the first time Thorin would see the marks left behind on him. Thorin entered the room clearing his throat; he wiggled his shoulders trying to not stare at the half naked man in front of him.

“I heard you couldn’t come home and enjoy of this delicious food, so I thought I could bring the food to you.” Thorin gave a half, wary smile at the man in front of him.

Thranduil seemed reluctant, he didn’t know what to say but his eyes were completely fixed on Thorin. There was a moment of awkward silence, this only made Thorin think perhaps this had been a stupid idea, whereas Thranduil thought of how Thorin could…if what all of _this_ really meant.

“I…I have no shirt.” Thranduil finally spoke and he was so tempted to facepalm the unnecessary obviousness of his comment.

Thorin made a pleased face giving Thranduil a quick glance, “Yeah, I notice it.”

Thranduil looked away trying hard to not smile; he made his way to the fallen shirt lifting it up while trying to fit it to his body. The grimace of pain didn’t go unnoticed by Thorin who soon left the tray on a table and went to help the blond-haired man.

Thranduil tensed completely when he felt those calloused fingers on his left arm, he jerked away shooting a strange glance at Thorin.

“Don’t. Don’t …not the burns.” He finally mumbled.

Thorin furrowed his brows holding the left side of the shirt for Thranduil to do it on his own, “You don’t have to do it alone. But, I will overlook it this time mainly because this is your room and I bet you must be hungry.”

Thranduil didn’t say anything; his mind was already numb at having this surprised visit from Thorin. The other man helped him into his shirt without looking away from him, never once showing the repulse Thranduil felt every time he would think about his scars. Thorin was only watching him giving him, from time to time, tiny smiles accompanied with warm in his eyes.

“Thank you.” Thranduil finally mumbled while taking his place on his bed, he watched as Thorin went to the tray and brought it to him pointing at every dish and telling who had helped in the cooking.

Thranduil couldn’t help but smile, a different kind of warm filling his body. No sooner had Thorin finished his explanation he brought a chair and sat beside Thranduil’s bed speaking about what Thranduil had missed. The man kept wondering just how was possible for Thorin to make him feel in such a way, the fact they had met just a couple of months ago had warned Thranduil about not getting his hopes up. To just let this develop as a friendship and nothing else; but the man was making it really difficult on him.

“You know you didn’t have to do this.” Thranduil said watching as Thorin was coming back from the kitchen; he had stood up passing around his room while waiting for Thorin.

“Of course I have to.” Thorin replied leaning against the window; he was admiring the view of the big house while shooting Thranduil content stares. “It’s been a hellish week, so I couldn’t come over to see how where you doing. And today, well, you’re son was the one to give me the idea.”

“Legolas?” Now this came as a surprise to him, Thranduil approached the man following those black eyes to the back forest that stretch out of Elrond’s property.

“Yes, he thought it would be a good idea and I agree.”

Thorin was appreciative of Thranduil’s closeness, the man seemed at easy more relaxed than when Thorin had first come in. He stared at the right side of Thranduil’s face noticing how the other man was always trying to keep his wounded side away from everyone’s eyes. Thorin didn’t get though, he was just as enticing to Thorin, scars or not. Thranduil looked down to later tilt his head to face Thorin; the man had a wicked gleam on his eyes, his lips curled into a teasing smile.

“You know? He also told me you would be alone in this big house and threatened me if I were to behave inappropriately with you.” Thorin said this coking his brow rather petulantly enjoying the fact the man in front of him for all his coldness and aloofness was still capable of blushing.

“He did what?!” Thranduil felt mortified but he couldn’t move not look away from Thorin who seemed to be closer than necessary.

Thorin smirked looking highly amused at how mortified Thranduil was looking; the man had opted to look away. Thranduil felt the weight of Thorin’s eyes on him, he could almost feel just how closed he was and his heart, his mind was giving in what he most desire.

“Do you have any idea why he would say something like that?” Thorin asked softly finding funny how Thranduil turned a dry glare to him. “Better yet, can you imagine what he mean by _inappropriate?_ Because, I’m gonna be honest with you a lot of things crossed my mind.”

Thranduil’s breath caught on his throat; he straightened himself up incapable of looking away when there was such a mischievous glint in Thorin’s eyes. The man was getting closer, of that Thranduil had no doubt for he didn’t remember seeing those dark eyes up close.

“What kind of things?” Thranduil asked weakly giving in, forgetting for the first time he was burnt and marked; forgetting he felt self-conscious about his deformity and his luck with relationships.

Thorin for his part was having an internal panic attack; he didn’t know what the hell he was doing but he certainly was enjoying it greatly. This was the first time he felt completely lost but eager to find out what could come out of his impulsiveness. Whatever had happened during the week, or whatever worries he had about the past were forgotten as soon as he found looking directly into clear, deep eyes.

“You know what? I’m not pretty good with words, so just let me show you.”

The tension was palpable around them, Thorin just needed to move in and kiss Thranduil but their moment was cut abruptly by the door of the room opening with a harsh push. Thorin and Thranduil turned at the same time, both looking guiltily at the door only to found the most surprising and unexpected person standing there watching the scene with a hint of disbelief and weariness.

“Haldir?”

 


	9. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil is facing his demons, Thorin wants to be there...perhaps, everything can be fixed with a kiss and a silent promise.

**Chapter 9**

**The present**

 

It had been a long time since Thranduil last stood in front of Haldir Marchwarden.

They had been in court fighting over Lilian’s rights to visit or even approach the son she had abandoned. Thranduil had hurt deeply at that time, Haldir’s presence had cut deeply inside his heart making him bleed the feelings he had thought forgotten. Lillian had been a mistake, she had been a try to a _normal life_ according to his father’s wishes; but Haldir had been _love._

Thranduil still remembered Haldir approaching him his eyes begging for Thranduil to understand, to give in. Elrond had broken the man’s nose, but Thranduil had acceded and give in. He hated himself for it, for his own weakness.

Now, after all this time he was, once again, in front of Haldir watching the man who had broken his heart and soul and the hurt, though diminished, was still there.

Haldir stood firmly on the door, his hand was still on the doorknob while the other held a square package. There was a moment of tension where Haldir stared intently at Thranduil; hints of disbelief mixed with horror went through those grey irises. Thranduil felt the weight of his stare on him, his left side scorched making him winced at the sudden ache he felt going through the burns on his left side.

For the first time since the interruption Thorin moved concerned written all over his face. The black-haired man lifted his eyes to Haldir who frowned back at him; they glanced at each other recognizing their past dealings.

“Mr.Oakenshield?” Haldir mumbled bemuse, again he directed his attention to Thranduil who seemed to be hurting but who was now under the protective shadow of Thorin Oakenshield.

“Mr. Marchwarden, I can say this is a complete surprise.” Thorin spoke easily his hand squeezing Thranduil’s right shoulder reassuringly.

“Oh, I think I’m even more surprise I didn’t know you knew Thranduil.” Haldir replied slowly glancing from Thorin and Thranduil, his frown deepened as he noticed the closeness between them.

“What are you doing here?” Thranduil turned glaring at Haldir, his voice was cold and filled with an old anger. “I thought Elrond told you not to come here, Legolas is out with his friends you have no business in this house, Haldir.”

Haldir shifted uncomfortably when he noticed Thorin narrowing his eyes at him, he let go of the doorknob and took a step closer towards them. Lowering his gaze to the package on his left side, he lifted it offering a weak smile to Thranduil who was glaring at him with his good eye. There was still something bothering Haldir, the state Thranduil was in had shocked him greatly to the point he felt , no for the first time, an urge to wrap his arms around the man. Regardless of what had happened between them, of all the damage Haldir had done, he still loved Thranduil. They were friends.

“I thought you would be alone. I was hoping…” Haldir stopped when Thranduil straightened up facing him; Thorin positioned himself right beside Thranduil his hand never leaving the protective gesture on Thranduil’s right shoulder.

“I was hoping we could talk. I heard about the accident and I just…” Haldir lifted the package his smile tentative when he presented it to Thranduil. “I brought you this. I thought you could use something to read, maybe you haven’t tried this one.”

“You have a lot of nerve coming here.” Thranduil finally said tilting his head to the left hiding away his burns.

Haldir sighed tiredly leaving the book on the bed; he glanced at Throin then back at Thranduil, hesitating for a moment.

“I would like to talk to you, Thranduil. You and I alone.” Haldir insisted glancing at Thorin then back at Thranduil. “You never gave me the chance to explain, to tell you…”

“I heard Lilian is pregnant.” Thranduil mumbled bitterly, Haldir froze for a moment unable to face Thranduil who was wearing a sorrowful expression. “I heard you want to take my son to a Christmas celebration in Rohan for him to play the role of big brother.”

Thorin opened his eyes in shock hearing everything but refusing to participate in the confrontation. A part of him told him he should leave for this was a private matter between Haldir and Thranduil. However, he remembered what Lady Galadriel had told him, he remembered the picture the woman had shown him in her office and the conversation between them. Thorin couldn’t help but feel protective of the man beside him; he hardened his stare as every word coming from Haldir seemed to cut deep inside Thranduil.

Haldir opened his mouth but soon after closed it again, he dropped his shoulders shaking his head.

“I refused to throw away our friendship…”

“What friendship, Haldir?” Thranduil took a step forward his face falling when he noticed how uncomfortable Haldir looked when his eyes looked Thranduil in the face.

Thranduil snorted lowering his eyes, “Leave, Haldir. Leave now, you are not welcome here. You and Lilian already have what you always wanted. Stop trying to contact me, you should have enough with having those visits with Legolas, _my son.”_

“Thranduil, I just need you to hear me out.” Haldir said one last time.

“I think you better go.” Thorin couldn’t take it anymore, the tension around him, and the obvious discomfort coming from Thranduil. Everything was getting out of hand and the man would not take it any more, not when it was obvious Thranduil just wanted to be left alone.

“Look, Mr.Oakenshield, I really don’t think you understand.” Haldir started talking but shut up as soon as he found himself in front of a very defensive Thorin. The man was staring icily at him with Thranduil looking shocked right behind him.

“I don’t care. I just know you are upsetting Thranduil and that’s enough for me to ask you to leave.”

“You can’t just…” Haldir started the man stopped however when someone behind him cleared her throat. He winced turning around to face a beautiful woman with black, straight hair and cold grey eyes.

“Haldir, it’s not a pleasure to see you here. What the hell are you doing in my father’s home?” Arwen entered the room with her arms crossed, much like her grandmother, the woman ooze authority.

Haldir looked at Arwen, then at Thorin and finally at Thranduil. For a brief moment, Haldir and Thranduil looked at each other in the eye, speaking without the need of words. And yet, Haldir could not understand what the other man was trying to say to him; Thranduil shook his head lowering his gaze. Haldir knew it was a lost battle, he sighed moving away from Thranduil and Thorin and making his way to the door.

“I was just leaving. I came to see how Thranduil was doing.” Haldir faced Arwen who was still glaring at him. “I’m leaving now but…just, think about Thranduil. I really think it’s time for you and I to talk to one another. To forgive.”

Arwen opened her eyes in disbelief, she turned to hit Haldir but Thranduil’s voice reached her before she could do it. Haldir smiled sadly and then left.

“Why did you stop me?” Arwen replied making sure Haldir wasn’t close anymore.

“It’s not worthy, and we have guests.” Thranduil replied sending Arwen a reassuring smile.

The young woman chuckled walking into the room and wrapping her arms around Thranduil, she leaned in whispering something to Thranduil. The young man nodded returning the hug while smiling sadly; he blinked noticing Thorin’s eyes on him.  Thranduil moved away from the hug which gave Arwen the opportunity to turn around and face the man she hadn’t recognized. The young woman looked Thorin up and down nodding appreciatively at the man.

“You must be, Thorin Oakenshield.” The young woman smirked taking the hand of the man in hers. “Yes, I can see you are a handsome one. That’s good.”

Thranduil rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Thorin shifted uncomfortably smiling weakly at the young woman.

“Thank you. And you are…?”

“Oh, Arwen Elessar, Elrond’s daughter and uncle’s Thranduil favorite niece.” Arwen smiled brightly at Thorin enjoying the snort of amusement coming from Thranduil.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Thorin said glancing at Thranduil then back at Arwen.

Arwen glanced at Thranduil as well, frowning deeply when she realized the man was shaking with bad contained emotions.

“I think I’m going to make some tea. Would you like some, Mr.Oakenshield?”

Thorin thought about it for a moment, he didn’t want to leave Thranduil alone it was obvious the visit from Haldir had shaken him greatly. Besides, this would give Thorin the chance to get into the conversation he had been dying to have with the man.

“I would like that, yes.”

Arwen smiled tiling her head before leaving the room, she closed the door behind her leaving the two men alone.

Thranduil sat down on his bed incapable of looking up at Thorin, he was aware of the other man’s presence though. He knew there must be some questions inside Thorin’s mind and a part of Thranduil was terrified of telling him everything. Thorin pursed his lips a year burning in his heart, something pulling him towards Thranduil. Silence engulfed the two men while the afternoon progressed; in the end, Thorin sat down right beside Thranduil grabbing the book Haldir had brought with him. He tore the paper watching at the cover of the book, reading the title with cocked eyebrow. _The book thief._  Thorin placed the book back on the bed aware of Thranduil making a great effort to avoid him; Thorin found himself thinking again of his conversation with Galadriel. He found it impossible to forget the woman’s words and his own thoughts about the situation he was in.

Thorin looked over at Thranduil noticing this time around he was on Thranduil’s left side. The skin was red and in some places it was bleeding, Thorin lifted his arm attempting to do something about it, but Thranduil flinched making him stop. Thorin sighed looking down before speaking.

“I was in love once.” Thorin spoke softly with a hint of memory in his voice, Thranduil tensed right beside him hearing with attention. “She was beautiful. She was amazing, she was everything I was looking for in the person I wanted to spent the rest of my life. I even imagine the children we could have.”

Since Thorin was looking right in front of him, he never noticed the sorrow crossing Thranduil’s blue eyes, lowered his face believing himself a fool.

“Her name was Elanor, I thought we were forever.” Thorin trailed off tilting his head to the right facing Thranduil even though the other man was still looking away from him. “She broke my heart, showed me her real nature when Fíli and Kíli were left to my care. She dared to tell me I have to choose between her or my nephews.”

This time around, Thranduil did turn to face Thorin, there was a hint of disbelief in his eyes and Thorin could only smile at him.

“She did? Really?”

“Yeah, I thought I knew her. She was just waiting to get married to me to have a right to part of my business. She didn’t even want kids, just…” Thorin shrugged. “It hurt, you know? Seven years. And I’ve never wanted to try to meet anyone else since then.”

Thranduil pursed his lips, his left hand twitching wanting to grab the man beside him. He stopped himself, though, not sure how his actions would be taken.

“Haldir Marchwarden, he is the lawyer for the Rohan contract. I didn’t know you knew him.” Thorin finally said, deciding the best course of action was following his impulses he turned around placing his right hand under Thranduil’s chin.

Thranduil shivered closing his eyes feeling the pressure of those fingers holding him so gently, when he opened his eyes Thorin was looking so gently at him whatever he felt with Haldir’s visit was soon forgotten.

“You don’t have to tell me what happen. It’s not necessary.”

Thranduil smiled weakly at Thorin, “Are you sure? Won’t you feel too curious about it?”

“Oh, yes, I won’t sleep thinking about what was going on with you and him. I would probably roll around my bed unable to stop thinking about you.” Thorin said teasingly.

Thranduil arched his brow remembering what was about to happen moments before Haldir appeared, he swallowed unsure of what to do next. Thorin seemed to be on the same dilemma for he started approaching slowly, his eyes moving from Thranduil’s lips to his eyes.

“Here is the tea!” Arwen entered the room smiling brightly, she seemed rather amused at the fact her sudden entrance threw Thorin to the floor and made Thranduil blush a rather dark shade of red.

“Oh, eh…yes, thank you.” Thranduil replied weakly he lifted his good eye watching as Arwen winked at him much like his father would do.

“Very well, I’ve brought your favorite cookies, and some more adult food for Mr.Oakenshield.” Arwen turned around; just before she closed the door she looked back at them. “Uncle, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Arwen closed the door laughing out loud, Thranduil rolled his eyes smiling coyly at Thorin. Thorin straightened up putting a chair closer to the table at the center of the room; he glanced at Thranduil offering the other chair.

Once they were seated Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle at the cookies on the plate. They were made of different forms; some of them even had glazed on them.

“Aunt Galadriel used to make them for us, when we were little. They are our favorites, Elrond’s and me.” Thranduil explained, Thorin lifted a hand eating one of the cookies.

“They’re delicious. If it makes you feel any better I still enjoy some good mac & cheese and alphabet soup.”

Thranduil chuckled trying to act normal which was almost impossible when his mind kept reminding him of what almost happened. They were about to kiss, right? It almost happened and Thranduil was pretty sure he would have panic if it had happened.  Glancing at Thorin, Thranduil realized he was in big trouble. While Haldir´s appearance had made him remember, Thorin…

“We were lovers.” Thranduil spoke softly playing with one of the cookies. Thorin didn’t stop eating; instead he tried to keep acting normal while waiting for Thranduil to continue. “Haldir and I we met at a young age. I’ve always known I like men and as I got to know Haldir better I fell in love with him.”

Thorin munched on his cookie hearing with attention as Thranduil spoke; he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for Thranduil but, at the same time his heart shrank when he thought Thranduil perhaps was still in love with Haldir.

“You know, you don’t have to tell me, right?” Thorin commented again, Thranduil offered him a grateful smile nodding.

“I know but I couldn’t live with myself if you couldn’t sleep at night thinking about this.” Thranduil replied.

“I’m starting to think I won’t be able to sleep but mainly because I keep getting interrupted.” Thorin gauged the reaction from Thranduil; the man opened his eye looking over at Thorin flustered.

“You shouldn’t say that.” Thranduil finally said, Thorin went to answer but Thranduil decided to interrupt him by continuing his story.

“Why not?” Thorin replied. “I mean, it’s true. I keep getting interrupted whenever I try to kiss you.”

“Haldir broke my heart. He cheated on me with Lilian, Legola’s mother. The both of them broke my heart. Haldir deceived me to the very end and Lilian abandoned Legolas when he was but a new born.” Thranduil made a disgusted face as he spoke. “I would have given everything for him, but he wasn’t ready to do the same thing for me. He told me I couldn’t expect to have a normal life with him. That I should listen to father and try and look for something more normal. I don't think I can take another rejection. Not from you.”

Thorin tensed angrily, Thranduil didn’t have to say anything about the pain he was feeling for it was evident in his voice, in his eyes. The young man in front of him was talking with so much self-pity it disgusted Thorin thinking of all the things Thranduil told himself. All the lies and the painful memories he must feed during his lonely hours. Thorin knew because he had done the same. Without thinking, without considering the consequences, Thorin Oakenshield stood up making his way to Thranduil.

Kissing Thorin was different.

Thranduil felt a gently  hand placing itself at the back of his neck, two fingers lifting his chin and soft lips closing around his. The kiss was urgent, emotional it was trying to comfort but also trying to say something else; it took him a moment but Thranduil gave in. Thranduil surrender to the man who was burning with affection.  

Elrond opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, he moved away slowly without interrupting the private moment. He turned around looking lost for a moment, his lips curled in a disbelieving smile; hopefully, Thranduil would finally have a rest and Thorin would be good for him.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

“You better not let Legolas see you like this or poor Mr.Oakenshield is going to be subjected to Legolas wrath.” Arwen smiled at His uncle who was incapable of wiping the smile off of his face.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Thranduil replied trying to look more serious. Arwen chuckled sitting beside him while hitting him lightly on his side.

“Between you and me, uncle, the man is pretty hot. I bet he was a good kisser.”

“These doors need a more safe lock.” Thranduil replied rolling his eyes, Arwen rested her head on the man’s right shoulder.

“We worry about you; it wasn’t father’s intention to catch you in the middle of a hot make-out session with Thorin.” Arwen then shrugged. “Besides, this isn’t the worst father has caught you doing.”

“It wasn’t…” Thranduil sighed knowing whatever he said would be used against him; besides, they probably ignored it and keep on thinking whatever they wanted.

“So, was it any good?”

Thranduil looked down at Arwen, his lips curling up to show his niece a softening smile. Thranduil thought back on the kiss, how soft those lips felt against his, how Thorin had looked at him afterwards brushing their lips together before kissing him all over again. Thranduil could never forget the warm inside his chest, the tingling sensation in his stomach. He would remember later that night the tenderness which he was treated or the promise of another visit.

Arwen laughed loudly poking Thranduil on his side, “Oh, it was good! Wait until I tell grandma!”

“No! Absolutely no!” Thranduil looked horrified at the idea of Galadriel finding out; Arwen cocked a brow at him.

“You know she would find out sooner or later, right?” Arwen waved her hands away looking at Thranduil intently. “But, tell me, how are you? How do you feel? I mean, with Haldir coming here and then _this_ …”

“Overwhelm. Nervous. Unsure.”  

“You didn’t look too nervous or unsure when Thorin had his tongue down your throat.” Elrond closed the door behind him smirking at Thranduil, his friend glared but he couldn’t keep the expression for too long.

“It…It was a kiss without tongue. Not that you need to know.”

Elrond chuckled crossing his arms, “How are you feeling? Arwen told me about Haldir.”

Thranduil nodded gravely, looking down at the book Haldir had brought for him.

“I told Thorin about Haldir and me.” Thranduil stared at Elrond who was looking very surprised. “I couldn’t…I was trying to make a point to Thorin, I was trying to keep him away…”

“You kind of fail, you know that right?”

“I was thinking I couldn’t allow myself the pain all over again. Thorin is starting to affect me but after Haldir left and everything…I realized something.” Thranduil looked from Elrond to Arwen. “Haldir is all about my past. And I would like very much for Thorin to be my present.”

Arwen smiled softly at her uncle, she had always loved the romantic side of Thranduil. It was thanks to him dating Aragorn had been easier, overall when growing in a house filled with men who behaved like idiots most of the time. Thranduil however, had always been the dreamer, the romantic one. He was the idealist. When Haldir broke his heart, Arwen feared for him, if it hadn’t been for Legolas the young woman knew Thranduil would have been lost and, for a while, he was. Even with Legolas, Thranduil lacked something…Now, There was light in those blue eyes, Thranduil seemed relaxed, forgetting all about his burns.

“Then, I guess we better stop teasing you or trying to intimidate him.” Elrond winked at Thranduil. “If this is what you really want then just tell us and we will help you.”

“I still don’t know.”

“Why?” Arwen questioned confusedly.

Thranduil tried to lift his left hand clenching his jaw, “I was marked, remember? And, I received a very disturbing threat recently.”

“Thranduil, your burns are not a mark of ownership or anything like that.” Elrond said very firmly placing his hand on his friend’s knees. He crossed eyes with Arwen who nodded briefly at her father. “It was a crime, but you’re not less of who you are because of it. Thorin can see beyond this, why can’t you not?”

Thranduil looked away he didn’t feel ready to answer that particular question. Elrond then squeezed his knee and the worry crossing Elrond’ eyes made Thranduil frown.

“What is it?”

“We didn’t want to tell you yet, but…you weren’t the only one receiving the threats.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Thranduil asked weakly.

“Thorin and Galadriel also got one.”

“Thorin? Why? What…” Thranduil trailed off feeling dizzy at the news.

“Let me tell you everything.”

  

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

By the end of the day, Legolas and Tauriel decided to stay at Kíli’s home. Once everything had been arranged Thorin could go to his room and laid down looking at the ceiling. The man couldn’t help but smile at the memory of kissing Thranduil. He could still feel the warm of those lips against his, the shy almost unsure way in which Thranduil finally surrender to him. Kissing Thranduil was addictive, but Thorin hadn’t wanted to go any further in fear of hurting the man. He had seen some of the wounds on his face bleeding lightly, Thorin wouldn’t have taken the idea of hurting Thranduil in any way.

The sound of laughter and childish screams reminded Thorin of Legolas. He had spoken with both, Thranduil and Elrond, to allow the teen to stay at his home. Thorin had promised to protect him if anything were to happen, and he had been fortunate enough to speak with Thranduil just before saying a reluctant good-bye.

When did it happen?

Thorin wasn’t sure, he didn’t care either.

The only thing Thorin cared about was finding the man who had attacked Thranduil. Now that Thorin knew about Haldir and Lilian, another question was forming in his mind. A question, this time around, he was going to ask right away. What was Galion’s role in Thranduil’s life?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter before I have to dedicate my time to college for a little while. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to tell me what you think.


	10. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and Thorin are giving in, Galion is lurking in the shadows and not everything can be happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new long chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one, thank you for the comments! The kudos and for reading the story! Enjoy and don't forget to comment!

**Chapter 10**

**Interlude**

Galion put his hands on his pockets, his eyes wandered around the Street where the store was located. For a long time, he stood there admiring the peaceful atmosphere and hearing the people talk and the kids laugh. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other when his mind brought back to him the sound of Thranduil’s laughter, his clear eyes gleaming with mischief. Galion played with the idea of taking Thranduil on dates several times; he even asked the man after one of their most passionate sessions, but Thranduil’s answer was always the same.

He wouldn’t even let Galion tried; he just denied him the opportunity to show him how perfect they were for each other. Thranduil had always excused his actions because of the brat. Protective Legolas who had always despised Galion, who had always done the impossible to cut Galion’s time with Thranduil; the kid had been one of the main reasons why Thranduil had seemed distant, was always reluctant to let Galion in. And now, the fucking brat…

Was this the reason Thranduil preferred Oakenshield? Was this the reason why Oakenshield seemed to be welcome in the Greenwood household?

Galion clenched his jaw while his eyes found the exasperate expression of Legolas inside the store, to his side was Thorin lifting his hands in a sign off defeat while a red-head and Thorin’s nephew laughed with amusement. Legolas narrowed his eyes at Thorin who cleared his throat flustered, but even for Galion, it was obvious the blond’s attitude towards the man was an act. It was all part of the jovial setting, the familiarity in which they were enjoying tea and pastries.

Galion grabbed his mobile dialing the only number there, “I hope you have the information ready."

On the other side of the city, sitting comfortably on a chair in his office Smaug smirked he enjoyed the cold rage behind Galion’s voice. The man was so easily manipulate while in such a mood.

“Of course I do. Are you ready to take what is yours?” Smaug replied with a hint of mock in his tone.

“You have to promise no harm will come to Thranduil.”

“What about his son?” Smaug inquired quite worriedly, his eyes gleamed with silent laughter when he heard the angry growl coming from Galion.

“I don’t fucking care about the brat, or Oakenshield or anyone else. Thranduil must not be harm or I’ll come after you.”

“Very well. However, Galion, you have to remember your part of the bargain.”

“I haven’ forgotten.” Galion replied turning around and leaving the happy scene. “It’s going to be tricky, but I think I can get you those documents and Oropher’s investigation by the end of the month.”

“Very well, enjoy the show then.”

“I will.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

For Legolas this was a new experience, he watched as the five-year-old kid approached him with utter care, a single muffin on top of the plate he was holding. He smiled widely offering the muffin to Legolas who smiled gently at him.

“Thank you, Frodo.” Legolas felt the stare of Thorin on him, the kid giggled before running off to Bofur who picked him up making him scream in delight.

“He likes you.” Thorin finally said Legolas took a bite of the cookie smiling.

“That’s good, right?”

Thorin chuckled nodding while taking a sip from his tea, “It means you’re part of his family now.”

“Yeah, every member of the Frodo family gets a cookie courtesy of Frodo himself.” Kíli intervened shooting Legolas a cheeky glance.

Legolas furrowed his brows but it was only Tauriel and Thorin the ones to notice this sudden change in the teen. Soon after, Kíli engaged the blond in another kind of conversation and the shadow crossing Legolas’ clear eyes was forgotten.

Afternoon fell rather quick, Legolas was ridding back home with Thorin both of them silently contemplating their own thoughts. Legolas glanced out of the window where drops of water were starting to fall, the lights of the city mixed in a blur of colors. While Legolas kept going back to the news about his un-born half-brother, Thorin couldn’t help but think of the kiss he shared with Thranduil the day before. The memory was still fresh inside his mind igniting feelings he thought forgotten long ago. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the shadow in the expression Legolas was wearing again; Thorin hesitated, for he was sure if he should do or say anything.

However, it wasn’t he the first to break the silence.

“I never got to ask you, did you have a nice evening with father?” Legolas turned his head with curiosity and warning in his eyes.

Thorin shifted trying to center his attention on the road, “I did. You were right, he hadn’t eaten when I got there.”

Legolas narrowed his eyes at the black-haired man, “And, what did you do?”

“Nothing.” Thorin felt completely foolish when he answered, suddenly he felt like the teenager in the conversation as if he was caught doing something improper.

Legolas crossed his arms, if Thorin had been paying close attention to the teen, he would have noticed the mischief gleaming behind Legolas’ eyes.

“I don’t believe you. You’re blushing.”

“I am not!”

“Oh, yes you are!”

Thorin was sputtering trying to explain to the teen sitting beside him he was not blushing, he stopped at the red light on the street and took the chance to glance back at Legolas. Thorin soon realized he was being mocked by a fifteen-year-old kid and he was being foolish. Legolas chuckled shaking his head while rolling his eyes.

“Oh, you were blushing! You can’t deny it anymore, Mr. Oakenshield.” Legolas finally said. “What did you do to my father?”

“You may as well call me Thorin.” Thorin replied. “I mean, you’re already making fun of me…And, we didn’t do anything.”

They stared at each other with understanding in their eyes, Legolas tilted his head while regarding the man silently.

“I just want dad to be happy.” Legolas finally said. “And you two did something.”

“Me too.” Thorin replied. “But, why don’t you ask your father? He would confirm what I just told you.”

“He would probably blush as well and then act as if I haven’t asked anything. Much like you right now. ” Legolas was looking serious all of a sudden; he bit his lower lip before speaking again. “I want dad to be happy, and you seem like the person who can do that. It doesn’t mean I’m not going to make this harder on you, though.”

This time around Thorin laughed shaking his head; his eyes gleamed merrily at the young man nodding briefly while offering him his right hand.

“It’s a deal, then.” Thorin shook Legolas hand but didn’t let go until he made sure Legolas was looking at him. “You make my life impossible, and I try to keep what I do with your dad in secret.”

Legolas opened his eyes with his mouth hanging open; he tried to speak but decided against opening up the discussion to situations and moments about his father’s live he wasn’t ready to know at all. The rest of the ride was done in the midst of awkward conversation and Legolas trying to outsmart Thorin, they didn’t notice the amusement shone in the eyes on the other and, for the first time, Legolas felt at ease with an adult that wasn’t part of his family.

It didn’t take them long to reach Elrond’s home, Thorin shifted slightly while Legolas readied himself to leave the car. The teen opened the door turning around to face Thorin.

“Aren’t you coming?”

Thorin blinked surprised for a moment, he glanced at Legolas then back at the house. There was a moment of hesitation before he gave Legolas a brief nod.

“Yes, of course.”

Both of them were welcomed by Galadriel, the woman smiled warmly at her nephew while Legolas gifted her with a warm hug.

“Aunt Galadriel! I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Of course I was coming! I came to see you and your father.” Galadriel then turned to Thorin, her eyebrows raised while her eyes sparkled with amusement. “Imagine my surprise when I heard you were with Thorin Oakenshield. Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, I ate so much yesterday and then today.” Legolas scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “It was fun, Thorin’s family is pretty cool.”

“Oh, I bet they are.” Galadriel replied, her lips forming a perfect smirk when she noticed how uncomfortable Thorin was.

“Good afternoon, Lady Galadriel.” Thorin finally greeted trying to sound casual, the woman directed Legolas to the kitchen where the rest of the family was waiting. The teen glanced curiously at his aunt and then sent a sympathetic glance at Thorin.

“It is good to see you again, Mr. Oakenshield. I hope Legolas wasn’t too much trouble.”

“He is a good kid and my nephew was grateful for his visit.” Thorin replied, the woman nodded her head.

“I wanted to thank you about your visit yesterday.” Galadriel continued her eyes never leaving Thorin for a second.

Thorin eyed the woman for a moment before turning his eyes to the second floor; “I didn’t want to come. Legolas convinced me, though.”

This time around Galadriel seemed rather surprised, “He did?”

“Yes, he thought Thranduil would be hungry, and he was right.”

Galadriel went to speak when footsteps coming from the second floor interrupted her, she and Thorin turned around to see a bewildered Thranduil there.  For the first time ever, Galadriel observed her nephew’s reaction to the black-haired man; the sudden shyness and the subtle smile where enough to tell Galadriel Thranduil was completely taken by Thorin. When Galadriel turned to Thorin, she discovered with certain satisfaction the man was very much taken by Thranduil as well.

“I believe I am needed in the kitchen.” Galadriel finally said. “However, Mr. Oakenshield, I expect you to be here next weekend along with your nephews. It would be pretty interesting to get to know you and your family.”

Thorin blinked turning to Galadriel opening and closing his mouth, “I…I’m sorry, next weekend?”

Galadriel rolled her eyes smirking down at Thorin, “Yes, next weekend. It would be our pleasure to have you as a lunch and even dinner guest. You can arrange with Thranduil the time and your food preferences. Now, if you excuse me…”

Thranduil smiled softly approaching the stairs to make his way downstairs,   Thorin lifted his eyes smiling back at Thranduil.

“It seems as if I don’t have an option, right?”

Thranduil stood right in front of Thorin favoring his right side over his left one, the man smile faintly at him shrugging.

“You do, aunt Galadriel seemed to believe everyone should bow down to her will.”

Thorin shook his head leaning in to brush his lips against Thranduil’s, the blond-haired man was caught by surprised but soon found himself kissing Thorin back.

Thoring hadn’t stopped thinking about the kiss they shared the day before, his night had been haunted by the memory of soft lips against his and now he was just feeding the addiction forming inside him.  Thranduil was just as receptive as he had been the night before, trembling slightly at the overwhelming wave of emotions plough through his chest. The both of them were distracted by their shared kiss, Thorin wrapped his left arm around Thranduil’s waist just as his right arm lifted to touch the left side of Thranduil’s face.

“No.” The moment was broken by a sudden push, Thranduil stepped back turning to his left while presenting his right side to Thorin.

“Damn! Sorry, did…did I hurt you?” Thorin asked flustered, his eyes shining with guilt.

Thranduil shook his head looking away conscious of the tenderness behind Thorin’s gesture; but the mark on the left side of his face was burning with awareness of his deformation. Thranduil tried to control his breathing after the kiss, when he turned around he was appalled by the guiltiness behind Thorin’s eyes.

“No, no you didn’t, I just…” Thranduil trailed shrugging.  

Thorin tilted his head taking a step forward but stopping when Thranduil seemed to be moving away. For a moment silence formed between them, Thranduil clenched his right fists incapable of voicing his insecurities while Thorin was trying to comprehend what had happened.

“Are you hurting?” Thorin finally asked only to be confronted by a bitter smile coming from the blond man in front of him.

Then, Thorin understood.

He understood why Thranduil had tried to run away from him; it took him a moment of hesitation before Thorin took another step forward, tilting his head while giving Thranduil his best lost, puppy look.

“I…I’m not such a bad kisser, am I?” Thorin questioned Thranduil taking another step forward.

Thranduil opened his eyes answering almost immediately, “No! No…you…”

Whatever Thranduil was about to say was cut short by another kiss, this time around Thorin made sure to possess the man’s mouth in soft caresses with his left arm around Thranduil’s waist and his other hand wrapped gently around his neck. Thranduil surrounded very quickly to the passion of the kiss, tilting his head to the side to give Thorin better access while forgetting, if for a little while, his own dark thoughts.

Legolas pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at the scene while a part of him jumped from joy. He was so concentrated on his father and Thorin he never noticed the shadow approaching him from behind.

“You shouldn’t be here, Legolas.” Arwen quirked a brow at the teen who was trying to keep her quiet, Arwen looked at his uncle and Thorin then back at Legolas. “You shouldn’t be spying on your father.”

“Don’t say anything!” Legolas whispered to her. “I just want to make sure dad was okay.”

“I think uncle Thranduil is more than okay.” Arwen answered back while sneaking another glance at the two men.

Legolas rolled his eyes, “Yes, I can see that.”

Arwen eyed him for a long moment, the young woman cracked a smile at him while ruffling his blond hair.

“You like him.” It was a statement, one that made Legolas shift uncomfortably.

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say I like him, more like…I tolerate him.” Legolas mumbled glaring at a giggling Arwen.

“Oh, you like him, Legolas. Otherwise, you would be there separating the both of them and trying to fight for your father’s honor.”

Legolas pursed his lips looking away for a moment before speaking, “I can do that. But…dad looks happy.”

“Yes, he does.” Arwen replied.

Legolas glanced down shrugging, “Did you know Thorin takes Fíli and Kíli camping every January?  Kíli told me they usually spend a week near the Lonely Mountain; he says they have lots of fun.”

Arwen placed her hands on top of Legolas’ shoulders; she smiled at him before giving him a hug.

“I knew you like him, don’t worry, you’re secret is safe with me.” Arwen then walked them back to the kitchen.

“Thanks.” What’s all Legolas could say, wishing this time around not only his father but he as well could be part of something unique…special, much like his future half-brother would have with Haldir and Lillian.

Galadriel watched with growing amusement as Legolas and Thranduil spoke calmly in Thranduil’s room, the woman quirked a brow at how flustered Thranduil looked for a moment while Legolas narrowed his eyes at him. In the end, whatever Legolas told his father was enough to make the man give his son a real smile. The woman entered the room leaning against the threshold, she stared at Thranduil quite playfully and the man merely rolled his eyes.

“So, what’s this I heard about you kissing Mr. Oakenshield?” Galadriel chuckled when Legolas huffed glaring playfully at his father.

“I’m starting to think they need adult supervision.” Legolas replied his comment earning a laugh from Galadriel.

“I hope you remember this moment when you bring a girl home and I start letting out some embarrassing details about you, Legolas.” Thranduil commented glancing at his son, Legolas blushed slightly shaking his head.

“No, dad, you wouldn’t dare!! I’m your favorite son!!”

“You’re my only son.” Thranduil replied pushing Legolas a little.

Galadriel smirked approaching the two men, “Well, actually, if this interactions with Mr. Oakenshield keep happening the way they are, Legolas is going to be sharing his status with Thorin’s nephews, right? If I am correct he is like a father to them.”

Legolas looked horrified for a moment turning to his father, “You’re going to make me call Kíli brother? He is going to be so annoying only because he is older than me!”

Thranduil felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, his eyes turned away shyly while Galadriel sat down on the bed. Legolas was still arguing alone, but there was not intend behind his words, he was merely playing the part of the indignant son.

“I’m happy to see you like this, Thranduil.” Galadriel finally said Legolas stopped his rant eyeing his aunt and father. “You look so different.”

“Yes, I do.” Thranduil tilted his head but Galadriel hit him lightly on his leg.

“Don’t you know what I’m talking about.” Galadriel smiled gently at him, then back at Legolas. “Doesn’t he look radiant to you? I think that vibrant smile I remember from you is coming back.”

“I have to agree with aunt Galadriel.” Legolas looked over at his father. “You’ve changed dad, and I’m glad to see you happier.”

“You two talk as if I was a miserable mess before.” Thranduil replied rolling his eyes.

“No, but you were definitely gloomy, cold…” Legolas smiled sadly at his father.

“I’m sorry, Legolas.”

“Don’t be. I get it.” The young man stood up hugging Galadriel before placing a soft kiss on his father’s forehead. “I love you both, I better go to sleep.”

Galadriel and Thranduil watched as Legolas left them alone, for a long time the both of them share a comfortable silence with Thranduil thinking over what had happened since he met Thorin. Had he changed so much? When he turned his head to face Galadriel he realized he did.

“Thorin Oakenshield seems like a good man. He cares for you.” Galadriel said.

Thranduil smiled softly nodding, “He does.”

“Elrond told you everything that’s been going on around, didn’t he?” At Thranduil’s nod, Galadriel continued. “The university is being watched, Legolas would have people watching over him until we trapped Galion and Smaug.”

“I’m sorry my liaison with Galion caused all of this.” Thranduil sighed tiredly trying to lift his left hand. “I wished I had been stronger when he offered me released.”

“Thranduil, while I don’t approve of what you did, I understand why you did it.” Galadriel softened her eyes. “I wished you would have told us you were suffering, but now I’m just glad you finally came across someone who seems to look the lovely man I know you are.”

“Humph, it’s so strange…he…” Thranduil sighed pointing at his burns. “He looks at me, he talks to me and I just wonder if, perhaps, everything is just a game or some kind of duty and then…”

Galadriel laughed softly patting Thranduil on his knee, “Love is confusing, isn’t it?”

Thranduil opened his eyes wide looking terrified for a moment, when did it happen? Was it really love? Was he really that easy? Galadriel tilted her head guessing the dark thoughts crossing Thranduil’s mind.

“Thranduil, you have always had a big heart. It doesn’t matter how cold or indifferent you try to be, you give your heart so freely I sometimes wonder how Oropher could be your father.” Galadriel squeezed Thranduil’s knee.

“You said this as if it’s a good quality but there is a chance I end up hurt. Again.”

“Perhaps, but you have to give yourself the chance to be loved again, this time by someone who seems to cherish you the way Thorin seems to do.” Galadriel stood up kissing Thranduil on his forehead. “Don’t think too much, enjoy what is happening. Try to build something nice with him. Or, are you going to tell me he isn’t interested?”

Thranduil shook his head, “No, I think…I think he is interested, but I seem to be the first time he dates a man.”

“Better yet, you get to teach him everything about it.” Galadriel replied smiling wickedly at Thranduil.

“Ugh, please, refrain yourself from such comments and such a face.”

Galadriel laughed making her way to the door, “I’ll try, but you can’t blame me if once in a while those comments come out, over all if Mr. Oakenshield is around.”

“I’m starting to think you and Legolas love tormenting him.” Thranduil eyed Galadriel who winked at him.

“He makes it too easy, and it is always fun to do so.”

Galadriel left the room leaving a thoughtful Thranduil behind, the man sat back with memories of the kiss and the look in Thorin’s eyes. His heart speed up at the memory, and Thranduil couldn’t help but lick his lips while wishing everything was easier. A part of him knew he should speak with Thorin, not only about the kisses they had shared, but also about Galion and the situation he dragged Thorin in. With this thoughts in mind, Thranduil grabbed the book on his bedside table he tried to concentrate on the words he was reading even when his mind would betray him with images of playful smiles, longing stares and demanding lips on his.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The beginning of the week welcomed Thorin with an unexpected visit and another disturbing gift.

Not soon had he arrived to his office he saw the familiar face of Haldir and Bard, both men were glaring at each other while Dwalin was whispering in a corner with Balin. Thorin himself was quite happy, his face was radiant and his eyes were gleaming quite cheerfully; he glanced around the office before centering his attention to the bucket of red and white roses on top of his secretary’s desk.

This time around, all happiness Thorin felt was soon taken away by the sight of the bucket of flowers and the gloomy stares coming from Balin. Another glanced at Bard, and Thorin understood what was happening.

“Good morning.” Thorin greeted seriously, Haldir stepped forward blocking Bard before he could do or say something.

“Mr. Oakenshield, I was hoping we could talk.” Haldir gauged the man’s expression knowing full well after their encounter at Elrond’s home the man would be aware of Haldir and Thranduil’s history.

Thorin lifted his chin regarding Haldir carefully, “Of course.”

“Thorin, I think you should talk with Detective Evans first.” Balin intervened shooting Thorin a warning stare, Bard crossed his arms never quite looking away from Haldir.

Thorin brushed the neck of his nose nodding, “ Mr.Marchwarden, would you mind waiting for a moment? I believe this matter can’t wait any longer.”

Haldir hesitated for a few seconds before nodding curtly, “Yes, of course.”

“Very well, Detective Evans, if you will follow me.” Thorin said opening the door to his office while allowing Bard, Balin and Dwalin inside.

Soon the door was closed leaving Thorin with a sense of imminent danger, a single glance coming from Balin told him whatever had come that morning was something of the sorts.

“What is it?” Thorin stretched his hand to the card Bard was handing to him.

“I believe this picture was taken yesterday.” Balin started talking sitting down along with Dwalin and Bard.

Thorin clenched his jaw watching himself, Legolas, Tauriel and Kíli enjoying the afternoon snack at Bilbo’s store. Another note written with black pen let him know the man who called himself Galion was closer than ever. _I know you. Stay away. With my sincere condolences, Galion._

“Who the fuck is this man?” Thorin spat crunching the card in his hand.

Bard shifted uneasy, “I know about this as much as you do, Mr. Oakenshield.  There are no clues about Galion, but we may have heard something about Smaug.”

Thorin made his way to his chair, sitting down he pinned Bard with his dark eyes, “What about him?”

“Smaug had contacted a buyer for his project. The Land of Mordor has always been known to be quite violent. Some of the leaders seemed pretty interest in this weapon.” Bard explained gravely.

“But, for this he would need some of the Arkenstone my father and grandfather found in the mines.” Thorin replied. “And we already established these mines are sealed.”

“But, the news about you wanting to re-open has brought some interesting developments.” Bard shook his head, crossing his arms. “You should leave these matters to the police, Mr. Oakenshield.”

“I can’t wait. Not when my family and the people I care about are in danger. What I did bring you this information didn’t it?”

“Yes, but, at what cost?” Bard replied. “Look, I know what you’re trying to do. But, you should stop this right now.”

Thorin shook his head, “You do what you have to do, Detective Evans. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect my love ones.”

“This includes Thranduil and his son?”

Balin and Dwalin glanced at each other watching the scene in front of them, Thorin shoot Bard a cold stare nodding briefly while Bard kept on discussing with Thorin.

“You told me the Arkenstone was the main component, right? But Smaug doesn’t have anything without the right information.” Thorin said facing a frustrated Bard.

“That’s why he contacted Galion.” Bard finally said.

Thorin leaned forward narrowing his eyes at Bard, “What aren’t you telling me, Detective Evans? I thought we agree to cooperate when Lady Greenwood invite me over.”

Bard nodded curtly, “We did. But, this is not my story to tell, Mr. Oakenshield.”

Thorin glare at Bard leaning back on his chair, he looked away for a moment just as his mind brought the memory of deep, blue eyes, soft smile and addictive kisses.

“Look, I came here as soon as Balin called me.” Bard explained. “And, when he gave me this card I made sure your house, Mr. Baggins store and your other nephew were being watched by my men.”

“You did it?” Thorin blinked shocked, Bard nodded.

“Yes, I…” This time around he trailed off unable to speak his mind about Thranduil. At least not with so many people watching them. “What you did was very foolish, but it did help. So I believe I owe you my gratitude for this. I shouldn’t tell you this, but what you did also gave us an idea of his whereabouts.”

“It did? Where is he?” Thorin demanded, Bard quirked a brow at him.

“That is classified information. I can’t say anything yet, but know we’re doing everything in our hands to catch them.” Bard stood up stretching his hand towards Thorin who follow swiftly grabbing the man’s hand.

“Now, please, be careful. Whatever signs, whatever strange sightings, call me. Do not try to play the hero, just call me.” Bard emphasized each word with a tightening of his grip.

“I will.” Thorin replied squeezing back.

Bard left the office leaving Balin and Dwalin alone with Thorin; silence filled the room for a long time in which they stared at each other with knowing, gloomy faces.

“Are you going to open the mines of the Lonely Mountain?” Dwalin finally asked, Thorin shrugged looking down.

“I’ve been thinking about this a long time. I think it’s time.” Thorin then sighed tiredly. “I also thought it would give that worm an excuse to try and reveal himself.”

“This could be dangerous, Thorin.” Balin commented. “There is something I found curious about this situation, though.”

“What is it?”

“If Smaug is behind all of this, why are the cards signed by this Galion guy?”

“Oh, you noticed this as well.” Dwalin nodded. “What do you know, Thorin?”

“All I know, this guy had some connection with Thranduil.” The softening on Thorin’s voice didn’t go amiss to his friends. “I fear for him, and now I fear for Legolas and my nephews.”

Dwalin scratched his chin eyeing Thorin with care, “You seem rather found of this man. Isn’t it too early for this?”

Thorin lifted his eyes facing Dwalin, “I don’t know. I just know I don’t want to see anyone harm and this threats…They seem pretty real.”

“I’m not saying they’re not. You know all of us are going to be on high alert watching over Fíli and Kíli.” Dwalin then crossed his arms. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, Thorin. I know you; you were ready to sacrifice everything when you thought you were in love with Elanor.”

Thorin winced at the memories, he understood why Dwalin was so worried, and overall because Thorin tended to be a fool when his heart and the people he cared about was involved.  Balin observed quietly for a moment before interrupting.

“It didn’t happen overnight, lad. Thorin has been fancy Thranduil ever since he got lost on the hospital.” Balin smirked shaking his head. “I have to say I’m pleasantly surprise you’re finally giving yourself a chance; but I do agree with Dwalin, you must be careful, Thorin.”

Thorin shifted, “I know. I am.”

Thorin was so tempted to roll his eyes when Balin and Dwalin shoot him incredulous stares; however he contained himself looking at the door.

“I promise you, I’m going to be careful.” Thorin then returned his attention to his friends. “Now, I need you to do something for me.”

Haldir stood up as soon as the door of the office open and Dwalin and Balin exited it, Balin turned to him offering a gently smile to the other man.

“You can go in, Mr. Marchwarden.”

“Thank you.”

Haldir closed the door behind him, he cleared his throat trying to give a smile but knowing he was only grimacing as he sat on the chair Thorin was offering him. The man turned around asking for tea and something to eat to his secretary.  Haldir glanced at Thorin for a long time trying to take in the strong features, the black hair, the expressive eyes. A part of Haldir understood why Thranduil was attracted to Thorin; another part, a small one, couldn’t help what keep wondering what would had happened if he hadn’t run from Thranduil.

“I thank you for giving me this audience.” Haldir finally said thanking the woman who made sure Thorin and Haldir had enough tea and pastries before leaving the office.

“I never thought you would seek me out, to be honest.” Thorin said.

“I didn’t want a business meeting to be awkward before I didn’t come to explain myself.”

“You don’t have to.” Thorin retorted.

“I know but…” Haldir sighed messing up his hair. “Thranduil told you everything, didn’t he?”

Thorin shrugged, “I believe there is more to the story, but he explain to me enough to understand why the animosity towards you.”

“We were young, and…” Haldir trailed off when he saw Thorin lifting his hand.

“Don’t, you don’t have to explain anything to me.” Thorin spoke clearly, making sure the man in front of him hear him. “This is something between you and Thranduil, you and I are business partners. Unless, it turns into something really awkward, there is nothing to explain.”

Haldir gave Thorin a half smile, bowing his head a little, “May I ask you something?”

Thorin narrowed his eyes, “What is it?”

“How is he doing? Is he okay? Is he happy?” Haldir was so tempted to ask Thorin if he loved Thranduil, but he bit his tongue before he could do it.

“I don’t know if I should answer these questions.” Thorin finally said furrowing his brows. “He is recovering; he seems to be doing much better than the first time I met.”

Haldir gave Thorin a grateful glance, “Are you sure you don’t want to ask me anything? That I can’t explain to you the situation?”

“Oh, I won’t deny I’m curious.” Thorin answered giving Haldir a half-smirk. “But, it is not necessary unless …”

Here Thorin trailed off, he regarded Haldir with renew interest. Haldir shifted under Thorin’s stare waiting for the inevitable questions, but these never came, instead Thorin asked something completely unexpected.

“There is something I would like to ask, but it has nothing to do with you directly, it is more about Thranduil and a man, a man called Galion.”

“Galion? What about him?” Haldir blinked confusedly.

“Did you know him?”

“Well, yes, he went to college with us. Kind of clingy and good with software and chemicals.” Haldir commented softly. “He had a crush on Thranduil and later on I heard he started working with Oropher before the man died. Then, I think he stayed at the university…why?”

Thorin shrugged, “Curiosity.”

Haldir pursed his lips feeling slightly uncomfortable but ready to give his shaky friendship with Thorin a try.

“Thranduil never cared for him.” Haldir said softly, Thorin eyed him before nodding briefly.

“Is there anything else you want to discuss with me?” Thorin asked changing the subject and letting Haldir know the topic was closed.

Haldir straightened up nodding briefly, “Actually, yes. I was asked to go over the contract with you for the finishing touches before you can go to Rohan and sign it.”

“Yes, of course. Let’s get to work.” Thorin spoke while his mind kept going back to his worries, ignoring whatever legal talk Haldir was trying to convey in their meeting.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Galion watched as Bard left the building.

He scowled following the detective to his care and watching him leave, he didn’t know how well Bard and Thorin knew each other but Galion knew an alliance between the both of them would just affect his plans. He felt someone moving beside him only to be joined second later by Bolg, the man handed him over an envelope Galion opened almost immediately.

“If I were you, and this fucker got to my girl or man, or whatever the fuck it is in your case,”Bolg started talking spiting on the ground while glancing at Galion. “I would teach the fucker who they belong to.”

“How did you get these?” Galion asked with his voice trembling, a strange oppression on his chest building up an ugly sensation that went from his heart to his mind blinding him momentarily.  The pictures showed a sleeping Thranduil with his hand carefully place on top of Thorin’s one, they were in the hospital, obviously and Thorin had fallen asleep with his head on Thranduil’s bed and the rest of his body on a chair. Thranduil wore a peaceful expression with the hint of a smile on his lips.

Most of the pictures were about how closed Thorin Oakenshield was getting to the Greenwood family; Galion understood just how deep whatever Thorin and Thranduil had when he realized Thorin and Galadriel had been speaking as of late. Hatred built inside Galion who clenched his fists while ripping away the pictures, he turned to Bolg and the other man was happy to see the maniac gleam in Galion’s eyes.

“Only flowers won’t do.” Bold said casually. “We’ve been following Oakenshield for quite some time…The Master told us you were interested in something happening to him, right?”

“I don’t want something happening to him.” Galion replied coldly. “I want him to understand he shouldn’t go around touching things that doesn’t belong to him.”

“Well, then, I think you and I can help each other.” Bolg smirked.

“How?” Galion asked with a grimace.

“Don’t worry, Thorin Oakenshield is going to get your message by the end of the week.” Bolg commented, “You should be more worry about getting the Master’s information.”

“I’ll do it. I’m already working on it.” Galion said shaking his head. “Don’t play with me, Bolg. You show me these pics, you come here whispering sweet revenge…What do I have to do to be a part of it?”

Easy, manipulating this man was way too easy.

“Thirsty for blood, eh? I think you’ve been spending too much time with us.” Bolg laughed darkly. “Very well, let me give you a few lessons, so if you ever feel tempted, you can use these methods with your beloved.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Bofur munched on his cookie while Thorin retold them what happened over the week when he went to visit Thranduil and, later on, took Legolas back to his father’s home. He and Bilbo would glance at one another amusedly while Thorin would stumble on his words and then continued his narration.

Wednesday caught Thorin with a well-deserved rest after a long week; he decided it was about time he spoke with Bilbo and Bofur about his situation. While he appreciated Balin and Dwalin, they sometimes didn’t seem to understand the conflict inside Thorin’s mind and heart. As soon as he arrived to Bilbo’s store, his friend was ready to hear about everything, and that was what Thorin did, tell them everything. Frodo was on the grass drawing something while the adults spoke around him, he glanced upwards with curiosity to see Bofur smiling down at him. The boy smiled back and continued with his work.

“So, you too kiss several times in the lapse of two days?” Bilbo questioned rather impressed with Thorin. “I have to say, you work quite fast.”

“Yeah, let’s hope you take your time with other things.” Bofur wiggled his eyebrows, but his smug expression was soon erased by Bilbo hitting him on his arm.

“I still don’t know what’s going on.” Thorin finally said.

“Have you asked him about this Galion?” Bilbo inquired, he frowned worriedly at the memory of what Thorin told them about Smaug and those threats.

Thorin stirred lowering his gaze, “No, I haven’t. I think…I think I’m not going to like the answer.”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t hit this Haldir pal. I mean, you went nuts when you found out what Elanor’s ex did to her.” Bofur mumbled eyeing his friend.

“I know.” Thorin rolled his eyes. “But, I couldn’t very well go all cave-man on him when I know he is married to Legolas mother. I couldn’t…I don’t know, I thought Legolas wouldn’t appreciate it.”

“Aw, look at you, thinking like a family man.” Bofur grinned punching Thorin playfully on the arm. “You really like this guy, don’t you?”

The softening in Thorin’s smile was answer enough for Bilbo and Bofur. Bilbo tilted his head looking away before turning his eyes to Thorin.

“His burns, does it bother you?” Bilbo blinked lifting his arms defensively when Thorin and Bofur shoot him strange looks. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s just…I mean, is a valid question. Thranduil could be thinking about this very topic as well.”

“He is. I think he thinks about this constantly.” Thorin finally said, he sighed looking up at the darkening sky. “Why does this have to be so complicated?”

“Hn, maybe because then it wouldn’t be worthy?” Bilbo shrugged. “Look, Thorin, the important thing right now is for you to be careful and enjoy. Don’t think too much, just enjoy it.”

Thorin nodded lifting his cup of tea as if he was toasting, “You may be right, Master Baggins.”

“So, are you gonna ask him about this Galion?” Bofur intervened Thorin nodded gravely.

“I have to. The guy keeps sending me things; I need to know what happened between them.”

Bofur tilted his head narrowing his eyes at Thorin, “You want to know if you have to hurt this Galion guy, don’t you? You believe this burns on Thranduil’s face were not accident.”

Thorin tensed, “Yes, I do.”

“Then, you better go there and ask, once you have your answer you can come over and we will help you give this guy a lesson.” Bofur winked at Thorin who smile gratefully at him.

“Thanks.” Thorin stretched out glancing at Bilbo who could only roll his eyes but was suddenly looking over at Bofur with affection. “I guess I better go, Fíli and Kíli are alone and I think its movie night.”

“You know, if anything happens…” Bofur let his offer hanging in the air; Thorin nodded squeezing the man’s shoulder before giving Bilbo a tight hug.

Thorin excited the café walking down the street to his car; he was wearing a tiny smile even if his eyes were alert to whatever strange happening around him. However, even with all his alertness he never noticed the two shadowy figures following him close behind, not even when he started the engine and one of his pursuers went past him on a bike.

Kíli was already nesting with a bowl filled with popcorn while Fíli was bringing the beverages. Thorin smiled putting the box of pizza on the table while greeting his nephews.

“So, what are we watching today?”

“I think it’s about zombies.” Kíli mumbled with his mouth filled with popcorn.

Thorin sat down while Fíli went to put the movie, “It’s about excellent zombies and the possibility of our world being filled with these creatures.”

“So, we’re watching a documentary about how we can face these dangers?” Thorin inquired half amusedly, half serious to Fíli who glare at a chuckling Kíli.

“Laugh all you want, Uncle. You will thank me some day.” Fíli replied putting play on the DVD, Thorin rolled his eyes taking a handful of popcorn.

The three of them sat down watching movie after movie about zombies, Thorin felt quite content sitting in the middle of his nephews who would talk and discuss with one another from time to time. Around midnight he felt his mobile vibrate, putting it out he couldn’t help but broke into a happy grin when he saw who was it from.  Fíli glanced out of the corner of his eye, breaking into a happy smile when he saw his uncle so dedicated to the answer; it certainly had been a long time since he last saw Thorin this happy.

Thorin watched the greeting coming from Thranduil, asking if he had waking him up. Thorin explained to Thranduil about his movie Wednesdays with his nephews, telling him about the movies and other nonsense. For the rest of the movie, Thorin distracted himself talking with Thranduil with idly messages about their days. It wasn’t until the end credits of the movie were rolling down and Fíli and Kíli were deeply asleep Thorin dare to finally inquire deeper in the conversation.

 _‘Are you okay?’_ It took a few moments but then Thranduil wrote back.

_‘No.’_

Thorin furrowed his brows, Thranduil would soon complement his last comment with a ‘ _you don’t have to worry’._ But Thorin worried, and thus he decided to just do what he did best.

_I have Friday free, what do you say if I go over there and share with you some nice coffee and some of Bilbo’s best cooking. Then you and I can have a talk about what is bothering you and how I can make you feel better._

Thorin waited for the answer, he watched his mobile for a long time feeling utterly foolish while waiting for an answer. He glanced at Kíli and then at Fíli, finally understanding why they seemed so found on talking with their friends or love interest over this gadget. It was easier…still, Thorin would prefer to have Thranduil in front of him, to taste those lips again.

_It’s a date._

_It better is or else, I’m afraid your aunt is going to skin me alive on Saturday during lunch at not having a proper date with you before attempting to ravish your lips._

Thorin would give anything to see those pale cheeks turn into a soft red color, or the coy smile forming on those lips or even the shinning of those blue eyes. Thorin felt his heart bit a tad faster, longing growing in his chest.

_Whoever said you will ravish my lips this time around?_

_You are quite pretentious, Thorin Oakenshield, but, we shall see, for now I bid you farewell. Sleep well._

Thorin smiled before saying good-bye to Thranduil as well; he turned around to see his nephews already occupying most of the sofa, Kíli lying awkwardly on his left side with his bad leg lifted. The man moved closer shaking the young man, Kíli stirred blinking lazily.

“Uh? The movie…”

“It’s over. Come, we gotta get you to bed.”

Fíli sat up straight shaken slightly, “I…uh…right, bed… let me help you…”

Once Thorin made sure Kíli and Fíli were put to bed, Kíli half-naked and Fíli sprawled on his bed still dress, Thorin went to his room.  The man changed into more comfortable clothing thinking about Friday and the leap of faith he was taking with Thranduil.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Friday morning arrived with a thin layer of rain falling upon the city, the sky was grey bringing with it a deep cold announcing the oncoming winter. Thorin started cooking his breakfast hearing Kíli laughed freely on the other room while Fíli argued with him. The man smirked shaking his head when Fíli threatened to show naked pictures of baby Kíli to Tauriel if his brother didn’t finish the assignment for school.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Kíli mumbled narrowing his eyes.

“Try me, Kíli.” Fíli replied narrowing his eyes as well, Kíli huffed pointing at his bag on the living room floor.

“Everything is in there.”

“Are you sure?” Thorin asked moving to the bag pack, “Now that I think about I haven’t seen you working on the assignments.”

“I did! Everything Tauriel brought me is there.” Kíli replied indignantly. “She was pretty insistent when she brought homework.”

“Well, it’s good to know your girlfriend has more sense than you.” Fíli commented ruffling Kíli’s hair. “I’ll take this and talk with your teacher about going back the next week.”

“You guys are living me alone again?” Kíli turned to Fíli who nodded sadly getting ready for school, Thorin shook his head looking over at the clock on the wall.

“I’ll stay here today, at least until three then…”

“Then, uncle has a date.” Fíli interrupted wiggling his eyebrows, Kíli perked up grinning widely.

“Oh, you do? Oh, uncle, it’s it Legolas dad? Can I please bother Legolas telling him we’re going to be half-brothers?” Kíli as looking rather excited at the prospect of tormenting Legolas, Fíli chuckled when Thorin started sputtering and Kíli continued plotting.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Thorin finally said turning to Fíli and pointing the door. “You have school so, off you go. Have a nice day!

“This isn’t over, uncle. You have to tell me if I have to call Thranduil uncle or step-father!” Fíli left the house laughing, Kíli was chuckling as well glancing at his uncle mischievously.

“Wow, uncle…I didn’t know, Legolas is going to be so pissed off…I think I’m going to call him.” Kíli tried to stand up but his uncle stopped him before he could move.

“You’re going to finish your breakfast and then you’re going to work on that English project you told me about.”

Kíli sighed shrugging, “Very well.”

“And, you’re not going to torment Legolas.” Thorin finished eyeing a very baffled Kíli.

“But…ugh, okay, I’m not…”

Thorin stared at his nephew for a long moment, a part of him knew Kíli wouldn’t keep his promise; with a shake of his head Thorin made his way to his study sitting down in front of his laptop to start the work of the day. By the time lunch time arrived both, Kíli and Thorin were enjoying a warm meal while watching TV discussing the oncoming football season.

It wasn’t until later that the doorbell rang and a very enthusiastic Frodo followed by a tired Bilbo with an umbrella entered the Oakenshield household. Kíli greeted Frodo happily and the little boy started talking about his day-care and what he had done that day. Bilbo smiled fondly at the scene before turning to Thorin, the man watched Thorin appreciatively.

“So, I take it you will have a good afternoon today?” Bilbo presented Thorin with the package filled with some of his muffins and other pastries. “As request, some of my best specialties.”

“Thank you, Fíli would be late and I will try not to be so late.”

“Don’t worry about us, go have fun and smooch that hot man for me.” Bilbo laughed at Thorin’s horrified face.

“You guys are really having lots of fun with this, aren’t you?”

“Oh, you can’t blame us.” Bilbo retorted. “But seriously, go on. It is raining really hard so be careful on the road.”

“I will be. Kíli, I’m leaving, behave, finish your homework and Frodo, take care of my nephew.”

“Yes!” Frodo nodded gravely turning a tiny frown on Kíli.

Bilbo chuckled and waved to Thorin who was soon inside of his car. For a brief moment, Bilbo centered his attention on a blurry figure a few houses away. The rain was falling fast and hard making it impossible to focus on something specific but, as soon as Bilbo had noticed the figure it had disappeared with the faint sound of a bike.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Elrohir looked at the man in front of him up and down, there was surprised behind his grey eyes when he opened the door of his home to welcome the stranger. Elladan came behind his brother munching on something, he stopped as well glancing at Thorin who had his hair stuck to his forehead, drops of water rolling down his cheeks and neck and his clothes were a darker color, completely soaked. Thorin grimaced when lighting broke into the sky making the surrounding area resounded with the clamor of thunder.

“Good afternoon, do you want to come in?” Elrohir finally said, Thorin was tempted to glare at the boy but decided to merely enter the place.

Elladan narrowed his eyes at him, pursing his lips for a moment before realization reached his clear eyes.

“You’re uncle Thrandy’s man!” Elrohir furrowed his brows at his brother then glance at the man who suddenly was very frozen to the spot.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am!” The twins glared at each other for a moment when the sound of footsteps on the stairs called their attention.

“Elladan, Elrohir, what are…Thorin?” Thranduil stopped shocked in the middle of the stairs, he looked Thorin up and down furrowing his brows at the soaked man standing next to the door.

“Hi.” Thorin greeted softly shivering slightly.

“See? Told you it was him.” Elladan commented smugly, he crossed his arms quirking a brow at Thorin. “Mr. Thorin, welcome to the Peredhil Household.”

“Thank you.” Thorin shifted unsure as to how to proceed with the twins, Thranduil snorted going downstairs while his clear eyes softened a little.

“You came.” He whispered softly. “I though, with this rain perhaps you wouldn’t.”

“Of course I did.” Thorin replied gifting Thranduil with a sincere smile. “I wasn’t about to miss our first date.”

“Aw, aren’t they cute, Elrohir?”

“They certainly are, Elladan.”

Thranduil rolled his eyes turning his attention to the twin who were smirking at him, Thorin felt his cheeks warm but his smile never left his face.

“You two, scatter away.”

“But, uncle! We must protect you’re virtue!” Elrohir said narrowing his eyes at Thorin.

Thorin glanced at Thranduil who was glaring at the twins, Elladan chuckled grabbing his brother by his forearm.  Thranduil watched as the two of them left with laughter following as they disappeared on the second floor. When Thranduil turned around he found himself looking into Thorin’s sparkling eyes, his own smile was a mixture of mischief and shyness.

“So…hi.”

Thranduil lowered his eyes shyly, “Hi.”

“You really thought I wasn’t coming?” Thorin took a step forward seeking Thranduil’s eyes.

“I wouldn’t blame you. It is raining and you seem soaking after being under the rain for a few moments.” Thranduil trembled slightly when the cold hand from Thorin made contact with his chin, his heart speed up at the silent promise of another encounter of lips when suddenly he couldn’t help the grimace of pain from showing on his features.

Thorin frowned worriedly and it was then he noticed it, the red skin off the burns and the traces of blood in there.  Thranduil looked away trying to walk away but being held firmly by Thorin.

“What happen to you? Are you okay? You’re bleeding!”

Something inside Thranduil melted at the sincere worry coming from the man, Thranduil tried to smile but, in the end, he couldn’t.  Thorin let his hand hovered on the burns inspecting the blood and burning red on the injuries.

“The cold, it hurts the wounds.” Thranduil finally said.

Thorin glared at the burns angry building up inside his chest towards the person who was to blame for this. He then softened his eyes to stare into Thranduil’s ones.

“What can I do to help?” He finally asked, Thranduil cracked a half-smile leaning in to brush his lips against Thorin’s.

“I think the first thing is to get you out of those clothes, I wouldn’t want you to get sick on my account.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Thorin replied rather quickly, Thranduil opened his eyes shocked while Thorin seemed rather surprised himself. Then, the black-haired man smirked quirking an eyebrow at Thranduil.

“You want me out of my clothes?”  Thorin observed amused the spluttering from Thranduil who tried to look indignant but suddenly was quite distracted by the playful gleam in Thorin’s eyes.

“I just…I don’t think you getting sick is…Oh, stop it! Yes, I want you out of your clothes, happy?”

“I don’t know do I get to see you out of yours as well?”

Thranduil almost faltered turning around he felt a burning desire deep inside his chest, the man looking over at him held mischievousness in his eyes, but also care. Thranduil found himself facing a world of possibilities; Thorin chuckled placing the package he had on him on a table in the hall dropping water all over the floor.

“You know I was joking, right?” Suddenly Thorin was more worried than anything, he approached Thranduil grabbing his right forearm. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind seeing you without your clothes, but I…I mean, what I want to say is…It was a joke and now you’re looking…”

“I think we better get you the change of clothes…” Thranduil interrupted Thorin allowing his right hand to grab Thorin’s one, he squeezed the hand tenderly offering Thorin a soft smile.

Thranduil sat down on his bed taking deep breaths while his face itch uncontrollably, he felt his left side pulsating while some of the old wounds bleed under the pressure of the coldness of the day. He closed his eyes trying to forget about the man in his bathroom changing into his own clothes. After a few moments of waiting, Thorin exited the bathroom still looking at himself; Thranduil and Thorin were almost the same height, the dark pants and the loose shirt Thranduil had borrowed Thorin fit him perfectly and Thranduil couldn’t help but check out the man in front of him.

“Your clothes feel strange.”

“They suit you.”

Thorin lifted his eyes surprised at how deep Thranduil’s voice sounded, it was then Thorin noticed the burnings and he was back to being worried about Thranduil. He approached the man kneeling in front of him to inspect the burnings better.

“Tell me what do I have to do, I don’t like seeing this, it looks painful.”

“It is, the cold…it harms the wounds.” Thranduil smiled softly at Thorin. “You really want to help?”

“Of course, what do I have to do?”

For the next half an hour Thorin dedicated his time to clean the wounds with utter care, both men would speak softly telling the other about their week, what they were thinking about the oncoming holidays or other light subjects. As the afternoon progress, Thranduil found himself falling into Thorin’s spell; he wasn’t even sure the man was aware of how utterly adorably he was when concentrated on a task, how he would do this _something_ with his tongue in a thoughtful manner.  He was being careful with every touch cleaning the blood before applying the special ointment Thranduil had for his burns. In all this time, Thranduil found himself laughing and forgetting his worries while Thorin spoke about his adventures while camping or another crazy adventure with his nephews. By the time Thorin finished, Thranduil was completely taken by the man, and thus he leaned in to press his lips against Thorin’s.

“What was that for?” Thorin replied smiling goofily.

“A thank you.” Thranduil whispered. “Now, I believe someone promise me a cup of tea or coffee and some delicious pastries.”

For Thorin, these moments shared in solitude with Thranduil were precious. He discovered new sides of the man now laughing freely sitting in the kitchen while biting softly one another muffin. The black-haired man served another cup of tea shaking his head while a comfortable silence settled between them. The rain outside was falling harder than ever, the thunder and lightning were accompanied by hail, Thorin put the cup of tea in front of Thranduil before sitting down.  Thorin glanced at Thranduil, while hiss burnings weren’t hurting anymore, Thorin knew there was a part of the story he needed to know. Not only because the ghost of a man was following him but also because Thranduil seemed to be in danger, in more ways than one.

“What are we doing?” Thorin finally asked glancing at Thranduil with a strange gleam in his eyes. Thranduil tensed evading the stare coming from the man next to him.

“What do you mean?”

“I like kissing you.” Thorin finally said, Thranduil lifted his face and his heart twitched painfully when he realized he could not ready Thorin. “I like you…I…I don’t know how, I don’t know why….I don’t even know when, but I like you, a lot.”

A part of Thranduil felt at ease, a voice trying to tell Thranduil Thorin wasn’t Galion and he certainly wasn’t Haldir. Thorin then looked at his cup pursing his lips.

“I would like to date you. Properly.” Thorin commented seriously. “I don’t know what I am doing or even if I’m doing it right…

“You are.” Thranduil interrupted suddenly. “At least, the kissing and dating part.”

Thorin smiled shaking his head at Thranduil who was trying to make light of the conversation between them.

“I want you to be honest with me, Thranduil. I can take whatever you throw at me, everything but lies.” Thorin faced Thranduil this time around and the man understood it was time for the conversation they had evaded for a week.

“You want to know about Galion.” Thranduil whispered, “Elrond told me about your meeting with Aunt Galadriel and the flowers.”

“I don’t think you understand how bad it hurts whenever I look at you and see the pain I n your eyes whenever you remember your burns.” Thorin spoke softly brushing his left hand on Thranduil’s one.

“It started after I found out about Haldir and Lillian.” Thranduil started his narration while looking down on the table. “I knew Galion had some attraction for me and I just…I needed something to escape to feel…”

“You and Galion got involve, then?”

“Yes.”

“Did you…hn, did you like it? Did you like him?” Thorin asked tersely.

“No! Never I never…It was all about the sex, it was never…” Thranduil shook his head hating the memories of rough nights or days under the man’s touch. “It got out of hand, he liked it rough and as time passed by I realized I was giving into depression. Legolas…He found out about my relationship with Galion, he never told anyone because it was right after a huge fight we had that…that Galion did this to me.”

“You tried to break it off?”

“Several times but…” Thranduil shrugged and Thorin understood several things happened, sometimes cutting off an addiction wasn’t easy.

“He got obsessed with me, he threatened Legolas and the rest of my family if I didn’t bend to his will.” Thranduil smiled bitterly. “I told him I was going to the police…and then, this happened.”

Thranduil pointed to the burns, Thorin stood up closing the distance between them his lips brushing the man’s forehead.

“I’m sorry I put you and your nephews in any danger.” Thranduil mumbled leaning in the touch.

“Nonsense, I don’t care. I just care about this guy and how to stop him.” Thranduil felt tears stinging in his eyes, the words of his angered father telling him what a weep boy he was. But here, safe in Thorin’s arms Thranduil couldn’t help him; it had been so long since someone that wasn’t his family cared.

“Why? Why are you being so…why do you care so much?”

Thorin realized then and there Thranduil had been hurt badly; whether it had been Haldir or Galion, he didn’t know, he only knew he felt overprotective of the man in his arms. When did it happen? Why? He remembered those first conversations, those first discussions and the building of their friendship. It had been so different, Thranduil had touched Thorin in different ways and Thorin had never felt more attracted to someone before.

“I like you, Thranduil. I like you a lot, more than I care to admit and it’s scary, and I’m always trying to see if I’m doing the right thing because you’re the first man who has captured my attention.” Thorin replied putting Thranduil away so they could stare into each other’s eyes. “I don’t know what you’re doing to me but I’m all for just giving in.”

Thranduil closed his eyes nodding hesitantly at Thorin, Thorin sighed leaning in to capture the man’s lips with his.  Their kisses were turning into future promises and Thorin was rather happy to learn the shape and taste of Thranduil as he deepened the kiss.

“I was thinking…” Thorin whispered softly his lips brushing against Thranduil’s. “On taking you out on a date.”

“Aren’t we in the middle of one?” Thranduil replied shivering while taking Thorin’s hand before it reached the left side of his face. Thorin frowned lightly but decided to not push his luck. Not yet anyway.

“Yes, of course. But I mean, take you _out_. The Misty Mountain National Park has this amazing kite competition. Fíli and Kíli loved going there; I thought maybe you and Legolas could come with us.”

Thranduil was left speechless for a minute; he glanced at Thorin and realized the man was serious about his proposal.  It was something he was starting to discover about Thorin, whatever Thorin wanted, or needed or simply felt like doing, he did. He didn’t think too much, he merely tried to go along and see what happens.

“It sounds like a great plan. But, I was thinking maybe you could take me out…only the two of us?” Thranduil felt his cheeks burn at the cheeky smirk Thorin shoot his way.

“Only you and me? That can be arrange, we can camp far away from the boys.” Thorin replied quite playfully. “Unless you’re too loud.”

“It amuses me how you keep teasing me about this when this could be your very first time with a man.” Thranduil retorted with a smirk of his own.

Thorin chuckled, “Touché. Shall we test just how uneducated I am about the topic?”

“Ugh, please, don’t.” Thorin and Thranduil jumped startle at the sudden interruption; they turned around to see Legolas glaring at them with a half horrified, half in denial expression.

“Legolas!” Thranduil sat back glancing at his son who entered the kitchen completely soaked glaring at Thorin.

“Are you two done with the…whatever it is you are doing?” Legolas waved at them, Thorin and Thranduil nodded feeling their faces burn in embarrassment.

“We were…just talking.” Thranduil said but Thorin couldn’t help but chuckled when Legolas shoot his father a disbelieving stare.

“Anyway, I was just coming here because I heard voices. I think I better…” Legolas trailed off looking at Thorin intently, his expression changed slowly from suspicion, realization and finally to horror. “Are…Are those your clothes, dad?”

Thorin laughed out loud while Thranduil cleared his throat shooting Thorin a glare before turning to his son, he explained how Thorin had arrived much in the same state Legolas was in. Legolas gave Thorin one last glance of warning before going to his own room to change his clothes.  

“That was…awkward.” Thorin commented scratching the back of his head, Thranduil nodded turning his attention back to Thorin.

“So, you’re not as uneducated as I believe you to be?”

Thorin opened his eyes quite surprised by the comment, and then he started laughing shaking his head while Thranduil smirked.

“Please, don’t let your son heard that. I really want to impress him…at least, make him tolerate me.” Thorin sat down tilting his head. “However, to answer your question: no, I’m not.”

“Interesting.” Thranduil smiled softly, then turning more serious he shoot Thorin a questioning glance. “So, are we…I mean, what are we going to do now?”

Thorin shrugged softening his features while his eyes stared intently at Thranduil, “Now we try to see where this is going. And you let me…you let me take you out and see that killer smile you have.”

Thranduil couldn’t help but break into said smile, Thorin nodded pointing at it winking at Thranduil.

“That very same smile.”

“And, what about Galion and Smaug?”

“The police are on the case, we must be careful but for now I’m only interested in giving this, us, a chance.”

“Me too.” Thranduil replied nodding briefly.

The spoke for a little while more, their conversation turned easy and confident with both of them smiling once in a while thinking over what was said and done that day. By the time Thorin said good-bye, it was already seven pm, and the kiss he gave Thranduil had been short when the two men were interrupted by a very protective Legolas.  Thorin left the house with the promise of going back the next day with his nephews, to the promise lunch invitation from Lady Galadriel.

Rain was still falling, the night was still cold.

Thorin put on some music inside his car, smiling goofily while going through the streets calmly enjoying the sound of the water drops on the roof of his car. Thorin never saw the motorbikes approaching; he didn’t even realize they were following him. He turned left to an ample, almost solitary street, watching ahead of himself Thorin was caught by surprised when a black motorbike crossed his path; Thorin turned roughly the wheel of the car so as to not crash against the driver. However, the streets were wet and his care slid to the left and then to the right. Thorin prepared himself for the impact that came soon after.

He felt dizzy, quite sure he had hit his face when the door opened and someone was pulling him out of his car. Thorin Oakenshield was confused, he looked up and saw a familiar face moments before a fist made contact with his face.

“Now, Mr. Oakenshield, I will make sure you understand the message.” A strange voice told him while he was being pushed hard against his car. “You shouldn’t touch things that aren’t yours, and now you’re going to pay the price for even thinking about getting closer to Thranduil.”

It was a moment of realization, Thorin opened his eyes to see the man in front of him but soon pain made him groan into the night.

 


	11. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin found out the best medicine are Thranduil's kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so much fluff in this chapter, so much feelings for The Hobbit the Battle of the Five Armies...I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 11**

**Love?**

 

There was a piercing pain traveling down his head to the rest of his body.

A deep moan left his lips while he tried to open his eyes, his mind working on what happened to him and where he was. He felt the contact of a firm hand on his shoulder pushing him back on the softness if a mattress, fluttering his eyes open Thorin moaned again trying to lift his hand to protect his eyes.

“Wher…” The man coughed feeling his throat dry and rusty; he blinked getting his eyes used to the bright lights of the hospital room.

“Uncle, wait take it easy.” Fíli tried to push his uncle back on the bed, the man tensed for a moment but the voice of his nephew calmed him a little. The young man sighed in relief when his uncle awoke; looking over at Kíli who was glancing back at him equally worried the brothers stayed faithfully beside his uncle while Bilbo and Balin went to call the doctor and the nurse.

Soon the doctor and the nurse arrived to check in on Thorin, the man lied there trying to recollect the memories of what happened to him. He was asked about the date, his name, the name of his nephews and so on. By the time the doctor and the nurse had gone he was sitting down with a glass of water on his right hand and looking directly into the eyes of Detective Bard Evans. With a serious demeanour, Bard approached the bed offering Thorin a tired smile.

“How are you feeling?”

“As if I was almost beaten to dead.” Thorin replied with a rusty voice, he was still trying to get the pieces of the fight, the faces were blurry, the voices messy but, little by little he was starting to remember.

“Well, if it hadn’t been for a man who was driving by I’m afraid they would have made more damage.” Bard lifted his eyes to glance at Fíli and Kíli who were looking horrified, he contemplated for a moment to ask them to leave but soon realized Thorin was the only family they had left.

“He could throw his car at one of the assailants while the other’s escape.” Bard tilted his head regarding Thorin with inquisitive care. “Do you remember anything about them? What were you doing before the attack?”

Thorin furrowed his brows, his chest hurt a little where three of his ribs had been broken. He felt a growing headache and remembered the doctor telling him about the concussion, the broken ribs, the broken wrist, the split lip and the several injuries on his body and face. The effects of the medications were starting to wear of and the pain was returning. Thorin took a deep breath, thankful for the patience Bard was showing as he tried to collect his memories.

“Thranduil…” Thorin opened his eyes lifting his face to look over a frowning Bard and then back at Fíli and Kíli who were looking at each other. “I was at Thranduil’s I…I left…I need to call him…”

“Uncle, you can…” Fíli started but his uncle stopped him, Bard shifted annoyed at how familiar Thorin seemed with Thranduil.

“No, I mean, we have an invitation to lunch tomorrow and…” Thorin trailed off when he remembered the look on the nurse when he said the date, it was the same look his nephews, friends and the detective was showing right now. “What is it?”

“Thorin, today is Saturday and is three o’clock right now.” Bilbo stated moving closer to the bed. “You were unconscious for a long time.”

Thorin sighed dropping his shoulders before letting out a moan, he glanced at Fíli and his nephew smiled at him. For the very first time, Thorin saw the fear in those eyes, he saw just how scared Fíli and Kíli were.

“Sorry, I just…I think I need a moment…”

“Don’t worry with all the commotion we kinda forgot about it as well.” Fíli grabbed Kíli helping him up to walk out of the room. “Let us call Legolas and tell them what happen. You just…try to remember so we can catch those fuckers.”

“Fíli!” Balin, Bilbo and Thorin exclaimed the young man smiled leaving the room.

“Is there a reason why are you worried about this lunch?” Bard couldn’t help but ask, his eyes were not kind when they centred their attention on Thorin.

“I….Lady Galadriel invited me over, because of my _friendship_ with Thranduil.” Thorin stared back at Bard, the detective narrowed his eyes at the man but Thorin continued speaking.  “I was there last night then, I left the house and it was still raining. I never noticed the motorbike until I almost crashed. Or, I crashed. Yes, then this man, big, broad shoulders put me out and…”

Thorin trailed off, he clenched his eyes shut taking a deep breath while placing his good arm around his chest to stop the piercing pain from his broken ribs. Bilbo and Balin heard everything with horrified expression whereas Bard was already taking notes and working on another search. Thorin opened his eyes glancing at Bilbo then at Balin, he smiled weakly at them.

“He said he would make sure I understand the message, that I shouldn’t touch things that aren’t mine.” Thorin’s mind was suddenly filled the images of the night before, he remembered clearly the hatred in the voice, the silent promise of pain behind it. He remembered the man who was looking with such hatred and amusement as Thorin was being beat over and over again.

Suddenly, Thorin opened his eyes turning to Bard, “He said I was going to pay the price for daring to get closer to Thranduil.”

“Galion.” Bard whispered and Thorin nodded. “It was the fucking prick. We got one of his companions but he is not being cooperative at the moment.”

“He dared to attack me, the fact he got me driving home…that we received more letters.” Thorin leaned back closing his eyes as a wave of dizziness hit him again.

“I’m sorry this happened to you, Mr.Oakenshield.” Bard spoke softly watching the man worriedly. “I will make sure you and your nephews have someone watching over you until we can catch Galion. In the meantime, you get better.”

“I’ll do my best.” Thorin mumbled waving his good hand.

“Do you need something? Do I call the nurse?” Bilbo asked worriedly, Thorin cracked a weak smile.

“No, I think…” Thorin trailed off thinking Thranduil would be worried about him when he didn’t need to. The last thing in Thorin’s mind was Thranduil’s clear blue eyes, staring back at him with a mischievous smile adorning his handsome face.

“I think he fall asleep.” Bilbo bit his lower lip with concern.

“We better let him sleep, I think what he told me is just enough to get an arrest warrant for Galion and Bolg.” Bard scratched the back of his neck, his eyes taking in the wound man lying on the bed.

Bard wished he knew how this man could get closer to Thranduil and why he seemed so familiar with the other man. Was it true they were in a relationship? Something inside Bard stirred painfully, he sighed. He didn’t have time to think about it; right now he needed to get to Galion before the man’s obsession turned into a blind rage that would put Thranduil in even more danger. With a last warning and a promise to send someone to watch over the Oakenshield family Bard left ready to find Galion once and for all.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Monday morning caught Balin with an unexpected visitor, the man had been thinking over Thorin and the recent events when someone called his name. A familiar voice he hadn’t heard in quite some time.

“Dáin?” Balin stared at the middle-age man grinning at him, the man approached him wrapping his big arms around Balin.

“Balin!! You old, man! Look at you!” Dáin put his hands on Balin’s shoulders before putting Balin at arm’s length.  “How are you doing? How is everything around here? How is Thorin?”

“Dáin is so good to see you.” Balin regarded the man torn between happiness and surprised. “Everything is…fine.”

Dáin narrowed his eye at Balin nodding, “Come guide me to your office and tell me everything. I received Thorin’s letter yesterday so I came as soon as I could.”

“That explains why you are so late. Very well, come, I will make Mrs Rosie bring some tea and pastries.”

Dáin listened with utter care to everything Balin told him, from the strange relationship Thorin was building with Thranduil Greenwood to the apparition of Smaug and the recent attack performed to his cousin. As the story-telling continued, Dáin grew serious musing over what he found out in his travels and what Balin was telling him.

“The rumours about Smaug got to me before they reached you.” Dáin took another bite from his muffin. “I was near Erebor when a detective from Dale approached me telling me there was an attempt of entry at the mine. The man who did it died, he was crushed under the debris of the explosion that took away Thorin’s family.”

“Why didn’t you say something? Or try to contact us?” Balin asked reproachfully.

“Thorin was doing okay, he had a good job and was starting a new deal with Rohan.” Dáin tilted his head. “I couldn’t. I was to make sure Smaug wasn’t a threat before approaching my cousin.”

“Thorin would be happy to know you are here. Are you staying?”

“I am, but for now I just want him to recover and not to worry. Don’t tell him I’m here yet.” Dáin said seriously. “I can take over Smaug’s case and help this detective of yours.  Let my cousin have a little peace before we can close this situation once and for all.”

“If you think you can help, then let me give him a call and you two can talk about it.” Balin sought the card, “There is something I do want to ask you, though.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“You were working already for the family business when Thrór was still alive. You got to meet Smaug and be more involved with the family business than Thorin.” Balin eyed Dáin who suddenly looked pretty tense.

“I was, yes.” Dáin shrugged lowering his gaze. “This is about the Arkenstone, isn’t it?”

“You must know what it looks like or where it is, what really happen and why Smaug seem so fixated with Thorin.”

“I thought you told me this has something to do with that Galion psycho?” Dáin tried to avert the attention but Balin lifted an eyebrow unimpressed.

“Yes, but we both know if Smaug is mentioned it has something to do with the Oakenshield family.” Balin handed over the card with Bard’s phone number, Dáin took it glancing at the number while musing over what he knew.

“It didn’t matter how hard they tried, they never found another sample of the stone.” Dáin spoke softly, his voice filled with memory. “Grandfather Thrór and one of the Greenwood’s heirs…Oropher, worked on the stone until Oropher found it could be used as a weapon.”

Balin nodded remembering the chats he had with Bard and Lady Galadriel, “Yes, I heard something like this.”

“Frerin found Smaug dealing with some guy, a criminal who was ready to pay a lot of money for information like this.” Dáin shook his head. “Everything else you know already, just add the Arkenstone and you know the reason as to why the feud against Smaug and our family.”

“So, you’re telling me there is only one sample of this gem?” Balin asked worriedly.

“Yes, but I don’t know where is it or what happen to it.”

Balin lowered his gaze thinking and understanding why Smaug was trying to get to Thorin again, the man glanced at Dáin realizing it was already time for lunch. Seeing as not work was done that morning, Balin invited Dáin over to lunch and find out what the man had been up to lately.

*****

At the other side of the city, Detective Bard Evans hit a wall while grunting in frustration.

He could hear his team working around the building and the room; they were taking pictures and making the usual recognizance of a crime scene. Galadriel furrowed her brows going over the data, files and other things stolen during the weekend.

“The fucking bastard made me lose my time waiting for Thorin to get okay and then going over his home while he did this.” Bard clenched his fists looking around angrily.

“All off this was in Thranduil’s office but had Oropher’s signature. He took Orophers work.” Galadriel sat down looking at the files then at Bard. “What else could you find?”

“The man we caught seemed to be afraid of saying something, we got his fingertips leading us to some unresolved robberies and such.” Bard shook his head. “We raid Galion’s home, there we could find some more clues but were still working on it.”

“Don’t worry about it, Bard.” Galadriel stood up smiling gently at the young man. “I know you’ve been working hard on this. They won’t be able to run forever.”

“I know, Galion is far too obsessed with Thranduil sooner or later he will make a mistake.” Bard scratched the back off his head glancing at Galadriel. “He was almost caught when attacking Thorin, it is a matter of time for him to make a mistake. Hopefully, if he does, Smaug will fall as well.”

“Let’s us hope Smaug doesn’t realized or overestimate Galion’s stupidity.” Galadriel picked her stuff up and made her way to the exit. “I will leave you now, Bard. Be careful and please don’t forget you and Bain are invited over Elrond’s home for lunch.”

“No, Ma’am, we’ll be there this Saturday.” And with that Galadriel left and Bard was left alone to attend the incoming call.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The week after Thorin’s attack everything happened to fast, or to slowly if you were to ask Thranduil.

Thranduil Greenwood glanced out of the window of his room hating the fact he was still incapable of going out to visit Thorin. The old insecurities had plagued Thranduil’s mind Saturday afternoon when Thorin and his nephews failed to arrive at the established hour. Thranduil had seen the restless tension in his family, he noticed how Legolas was getting angrier as time passed but he also noticed Galadriel and Elrond were more worried than anything. It was until his son received the call that Elrond and Galadriel could confirm their worst fears.

When they found out about the attack Thranduil was unable to do anything at all but wait for Elrond, Galadriel and even his son bring news about Thorin’s well-being.  The week was spent with Thranduil playing with the idea of calling the other man but his mind would always trick him into thinking his calls were no needed or wanted.  Thranduil hated his own insecurities and, at some point he also became angry at Thorin for not even thinking on calling him. At night, when no one could watch him, Thranduil would stare to the ceiling thinking, perhaps, Thorin hated him because he was the target of Galion and this was the reason the man never called.

Thranduil felt guilty for what happened to Thorin; if it hadn’t been for his liaison with Galion perhaps none of this would have happened. He wished he could see or speak with Thorin, to received more news about his well-being, but Elrond had told him the man was doing okay and was resting already back home. Galadriel had assured him Bard was on the case and someone had already been arrested for the assault; his aunt had also told him she made sure to invite Thorin to a nice lunch Saturday at mid-day so he would get his chance to see Thorin and Galadriel would have the chance to have a nice lunch with all of them.

In the meantime, Legolas had noticed his dad’s restlessness but, either he decided to ignore it or he was planning something. Thranduil hadn’t decided it yet and, by the time his son arrived from school at 2 pm on a Friday, Thranduil got slightly suspicious about his son’s schemes.  However, when asked, Legolas would merely deny everything and offer his father a charming smile.

Thranduil glanced at is bed where Legolas was making sure there were enough pillows to support him while playing video games.  He eyed his son with suspicion for he had been quite diligent all week and all day, when asked if he had done his homework he would nod distractedly while busying himself with bringing the big TV to his father’s room and made sure everything was set for a lazy afternoon.

The day was cold, soon drops of water started hitting the window with white, blue light igniting the sky. Thranduil was about to go to the kitchen for something to drink when his mobile rang. The blond man frowned going back to his bedside table; he picked it up with his heart almost stopping at the name on the screen.

“Thorin?” Thranduil closed his eyes hating the fact his voice trembled as much as his hand. He heard the throaty chuckle at the other side and his insides tingle at the sound.

_#Tell me I wasn’t interrupting something important.#_

“You didn’t…Thorin…how are you?” Thranduil asked whispering into the phone, his lips curling up into a content smile as his mind decided to forgone his indignation for the silent treatment all week.

 _#Well, I’m alive and ready to kick ass.#_ Thorin answered the man closed his eyes holding in the sudden wave of pain coming from his side. _#Sorry I couldn’t attend the lunch. Sorry I couldn’t call earlier, I’ve been…recovering.#_

Thranduil snorted, shaking his head, “Don’t be ridiculous, I’m just…I’m glad you are okay. When Legolas told me what happened…”

Thranduil trailed off incapable of finishing the sentence; he was still trying to understand why Thorin affected him in such a way, why his heart seemed to shrink at the sound of the man’s voice or the sight of his smile.  Why it was easier to forget the lack of communication with a single late call.

 _#Did you worry? Did you have this urge to come over and kiss me back to health?#_  Thorin couldn’t help but smirk as he said this, he felt content when he heard Thranduil chuckling softly on the other line.

“You’re incorrigible.” Thranduil spoke softly; Legolas glanced at his father narrowing his eyes. The blond man made sure to wave his hand ignoring the inquisitive stare Legolas was sending his way before turning around and leaving the room.

 _#You like me that way#_ Even if it was said as a statement, Thranduil could still heard the question implicit in Thorin’s voice.

“Yes, I do.” Thranduil replied moving through the house towards the kitchen. “Tell me the truth, how are you feeling?”

Thranduil waited for an answer, he reached the kitchen just in time to hear the groan coming from Thorin.

_# I think I wouldn’t say no to those healing kisses, they may take away the pain.#_

Thranduil furrowed his brow sitting down, “Why did they let you out of the hospital if you are in so much pain?”

 _#I don’t like hospitals. I can take the pain…a little. It’s not that bad.#_ There was a moment of silence before Thorin decided to speak again. _# Besides, hearing your voice has this soothing power over me.#_

“Careful, Mr. Oakenshield.” Thranduil spoke business-like, but the goofy smile on his face was proof enough of how happy the comment made him. “Someone may think you are not as grumpy and shy as you pretend to be. Some may be quite shocked to discover you are a romantic at heart.”

Thorin chuckled before groaning _, #Damn, I can’t laugh…let me tell you a secret…I’m a romantic at heart. I cried watching Titanic.#_

Thorin closed his eyes enjoying the sound of Thranduil soft laughter through the phone; Thorin could imagine Thranduil’s face brighten up by his amusement, his blue eyes shining with warm while they stared at him.

“Tell me you didn’t cry or I’m afraid I can’t date you anymore.” Thranduil finally said when he could control his laughter.

_#Wait a minute, are we dating? Really? And, before I forget: Titanic was a fantastic movie! But, if it means so much to you and what we have then, I didn’t cry watching the movie.#_

Thranduil held the phone close to his ear hesitating for a moment before giving in, “Yes, I thought we were dating. If you want, of course.”

Thorin broke into a happy grin he sighed glancing at Kíli and the driver of the car, both of them were rolling their eyes hearing the grown man speaking over the phone.

 _# Of course we are. Of course I want to. That’s why_ I really am sorry, you know? I was ready to face your family and to see you so we could make it official.#

Thranduil wished for a moment Thorin was closer to see the true reflecting in those dark eyes, for now he would live with this declaration over the phone. At least until he got the man the next day.

“Again, don’t be ridiculous. I’m just glad you are okay.” Thranduil was tempted to mention the fact Thorin seemed more open that day, or that he had been plagued with insecurities when Thorin hadn’t contacted him all week. But he was enjoying the conversation too much to make a comment and turn the chat into something awkward.

_#Let me make it up to you. I already spoke with Lady Galadriel so we are set for lunch this weekend. Tomorrow actually.#_

“Yes, she told me. Tomorrow.” Thranduil replied softly. “And, you don’t have to make it up to me. Knowing you are okay is enough for me.”

_#Too bad because I’m here to make it up to you. Come open the door it’s freezing out here.#_

Thranduil couldn’t move he glanced at his phone wondering if Thorin meant what he thought he meant. For a moment, the blond man didn’t move until someone knocked on the front door; Thranduil put the phone back on his ear shaking a little, his heart speeding up and a herd of butterflies took home inside his stomach.

“Tell me you didn’t…” Thranduil wasn’t expecting to really found himself in front of a grinning Thorin, the man had his right hand up with a paper bag, his other arm was wrapped protectively around his chest.

“Hey.” Thorin greeted softly, his grin growing smug when Thranduil found himself unable to speak.

“Thorin…”

“You know? Uncle wasn’t kidding about the cold, can we go inside?” Kíli chimed in with his crutches holding him up.

“Y-yes, of course.” Thranduil moved aside letting Kíli in but Thorin and him stood on the right same spot with Thorin still offering the paper bag. “What is…Thorin, what …look at you! What are you doing here? Come inside!”

Thorin smiled sheepishly lowering his eyes, he tried to shrug but soon decided it wasn’t a good idea to do so. He stepped inside the house moving closer to Thranduil until they were mere inches apart.

“I came to make it up to you. Here, I got Legolas to tell me what could I bring and he seemed to think chocolate was a good gift.” Thorin smiled again making an adorable face until Thranduil gave in.

“You…you shouldn’t have…your wrist, and you have three broken ribs and…” Thranduil didn’t know what got into him, he just leaned in brushing his lips against Thorin’s ones. They shared a light kiss, Thorin wrapping his right arm around Thranduil who had his hands on Thorin’s arms.

Kíli and Legolas both made faces rolling their eyes, Thranduil broke the kiss to allow his eyes a close examination of Thorin. Both, Legolas and Thranduil heard about the attack and the state Thorin was left in, but this was the first time they saw the man. Thorin was wearing a loose shirt covering the bandages around his chest, he also wore dark, denim pants; his left hand was wrapped around a splint. His face had some bruises especially around his left eye and the lower lip.

Thranduil sighed shaking his head moving away when he felt the rough contact of a growing beard on the left side of his face.

“You are crazy.” Thranduil mumbled gulping when Thorin winked at him, even if Thorin was trying to act normally Thranduil could tell he was making a great effort to stand up and come all the way to where Thranduil was. “You could have told me, I could have gone to you, you know?”

“Yes, I do. But then you will be hurting, the days are getting colder and your wounds get all sensitive.” Thorin looked away feeling strange with how honest he was being.

Legolas nodded approvingly. Something inside Thranduil stirred painfully, he gulped again trying to smile while taking the bag away from Thorin.

“So, you brought me chocolate?” Thranduil asked trying to lighten up the mood in the room.

“Yes, and some more. I did my best to impress you and Legolas.” Thorin winked at the teen who smile a little stepping down the stairs to stand beside his father.

“Thorin called me Monday asking me if he could come over.” Legolas explained.  “He told me he wanted to surprise you with something nice so we came up with the idea of a repeat date of last week.”

“Minus the attack.” Kíli intervened grinning. “Uncle wanted to come alone and had his wicked way with you, but Legolas wouldn’t allow it.”

Legolas glared at Kíli while Thorin snorted, Thranduil felt his cheeks burning up as his mind decided to provide with clear images as to how he would like Thorin to have his way with him. Thorin held his chest arching a brow at Thranduil.

“You look thoughtful all of a sudden.” Thorin teased soon grimacing until he felt warm arms around him.

“Are you okay?” Legolas asked concern, Thranduil held Thorin glancing at the man equally concern.

“Yes, just…the doctor told me to not exert myself.”

“And, here you are, exerting yourself.” Thranduil replied reproachfully. “You crazy man.”

“How inappropriate would it be to ask for those healing kisses?”

This time around Thranduil and Legolas both rolled their eyes, Kíli chuckled giving his uncle a thumb’s up. Thorin winked at Thranduil who couldn’t help but chuckled looking away when he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, Legolas quirked a brow unimpressed.

“I have everything ready, you know?” Legolas commented. “You really don’t look, perhaps you should lie down and I can bring some water and get the food ready.”

Thranduil was still holding Thorin furrowing his brows to look over at Legolas then at Thorin. “You really prepared for everything, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I have food and drinks for an afternoon filled with horror movies.” Legolas grinned proudly. “I even fixed the game room so Thorin could rest comfortably; uncle Elrond told me how it should be so he doesn’t harm his ribs.”

“Thank you, Legolas, I owe you one.” Thorin smiled at the blond who couldn’t help but smile back shrugging.

“Dad was really sad all week and Kíli told me you were equally miserable.” Legolas pointed in the general direction of the hall. “You two can go there; Kíli and I are going for the food and something so you can take the painkillers.”

Soon, Thorin and Thranduil were left alone in the entrance hall. Thranduil watched his soon walking away with Kíli, both of them talking animatedly as Legolas explained all the things Elrond had on his game room. Thranduil felt eyes on him, more specifically on his face and expose shoulder and neck. He tensed aware of his burns and the deformed skin that was left on his side, he tried to move away but found himself trapped when Thorin made a sound as if Thranduil moving was hurting him. The blond man turned to stare at Thorin who was mapping out his features with those dark eyes softening.

“Don’t, please.” Thranduil finally whispered.

Thorin furrowed his brows, “What?”

Thranduil opened his mouth to tell Thorin he didn’t want the other man watching his deformity, but Thranduil thought better of it. Instead he moved away a little to inspect the paper bag putting a snickers out of the bag.

“I see you convince my son to tell you what I like.”

Thorin stared at Thranduil before nodding, “He is a good kid when he isn’t acting all protective towards you.”

Thranduil chuckled, “I can imagine. He likes you, you know? He wouldn’t do this for just anyone.”

“It’s because of you.” Thorin said smiling sheepishly. “It’s all because of you.”

“You really didn’t need to come, or make it up to me but I’m glad you did.” Thranduil leaned in to brush his fingertips against the bruise on Thorin’s eyes.

Thorin gave the man a half-smiled, wincing slightly when he felt discomfort coming from his left side.

“I’m just glad Legolas acceded to help me out, or else this wouldn’t have work.”

“He likes you. He likes pretending he doesn’t. ” Thranduil softened thinking about his son, Thorin wondered, not for the first time what really was happening between Thranduil and himself.

Thorin had noticed his feelings changing slightly as time passed by and he continued visiting Thranduil on the hospital, calling him or just seeking excuses to be near the other man. Their conversations were long and usually they would speak nonsense just enjoying the sound of the voice of the other; it was strange just how much they enjoyed the little things, how closer they really were. For Thorin it was clear what was happening, he could tell by the longing in his heart and the time he would usually spend thinking about Thranduil. For Thranduil it was terrifying how much he was starting to feel for Thorin, it was so much like what he once had with Haldir and yet it was so different. Thranduil was still waiting for the blow, for Thorin to tell him he was a mistake, for his heart to be broken all over again.

Thranduil realized Thorin was sweating; his breathing was getting more laboured while trying to pretend everything was okay.

“You are an idiot.” Thranduil mumbled. “Come, if Legolas said he fixed everything that means you are going to be lying comfortable in the sofa-bed.”

Thorin nodded approvingly, “As long as you lay there with me, I’m all for the sofa-bed and the horror movies.”

Thranduil gifted Thorin with a half-smirk guiding the other man down the hall to a white door waiting at the end of the hall.

The game room ended up being a small flat at the back of the house, the windows were now covered but the rain was falling fast and hard against the glass, the thunder could be heard above the sound of the TV. Thorin looked around quite impressed with the billiard table at the back, there was also a bar and at the other side of the room was a huge sofa bed with some concave loveseats, all of them placed right in front a huge TV pinned to the wall and a home theatre system. Thorin looked around quite impressed sitting down where Legolas had fixed everything for him to rest so he wouldn’t hurt his ribs when resting.

“I’m loving the attention, you know?” Thorin whispered close to Thranduil’s ear, the man almost dropped him feeling the warm breath on his ear.

“Stop it; I’m trying to help you here not injure you even more.”

Thorin pressed his lips together helping Thranduil in placing him with care on the sofa-bed, Thorin winced a couple of time until he finally rested easily on the pillows placed to support him. Little by little the pain building on his chest and around his ribs started dissipating.

“So, horror movies, eh?” Thorin smirked a little. “I thought you were more of a drama type of guy.”

“Drama? Really?” Thranduil lifted his eyebrows unimpressed. “No, horror is more my type. It usually helps when you want your partner closer during the more gruesome scenes.”

Thorin lowered his eyes nodding slightly, “You did it with Haldir.”

Thranduil realized too late what he had said; they went silent for a moment before Thranduil dared to take Thorin’s hand with his burn one.

“I did.” He said softly.

“I’m not afraid of scary movies, you know?” Thorin continued watching how Thranduil tried to close his hurt hand around Thorin’s one.

“I kind of guess you weren’t afraid of these kind of movies.” Thranduil finally decided to face Thorin, the other man had his attentio0n on their hands.

“You can move your left hand.” Thorin commented smiling softly.

“Barely, it’s still hard to do so and I don’t have any strength in it.”

Thorin nudged Thranduil’s hand with his own, Thranduil smiled at him until the black-haired man spoke again.

“I may not be scare and snuggle closer to you while watching movies but…” Thorin trailed off grinning at Thranduil. “I usually do other things that lead to hot, steamy sex instead of keep watching the movie.”

“What is it that I’m always on time to hear this comments!” Legolas exclaimed rolling his eyes.

Kíli chuckled behind him enjoying the flustered expression of both adults, “I don’t know but I love it if they keep doing that and you keep making the faces you do.”

“Shut up, Kíli! You should be backing me up!” Legolas replied.

“Why? It is kind of fun to see you so work up.” Kíli said shrugging. “Oh, dear, imagine if you caught them having sex.”

“Okay, that’s enough Kíli.” Thorin chimed in when Kíli seemed unable to stop laughing. Thranduil was trying very hard to hold back his own laughter watching as Thorin seemed suddenly shy and Legolas was sputtering indignantly.

“Sorry, uncle.” Kíli said but didn’t sound sorry at all. The young man approached  his uncle handing him the bottle of painkillers while Legolas place the tray he was carrying on the closest table.

“Anyway,” Legolas sighed shooting glares to Thorin and Kíli from time to time, something Thranduil didn’t buy completely when he realized his son was hiding his own smile. “I brought drinks and popcorn and some other things.”

“Thank you, Legolas.” Thranduil helped his son while Kíli made sure Thorin took the pill for the pain.

Thranduil hadn’t intended for his left side to be exposed to Thorin, but when he and Legolas finished with the arrangements he realized the only free spot was the one on the right of Thorin. Thranduil hesitated until Thorin turned to him; the man patted the spot to his side with a timid smile that looked even more effective with the bruise face. Thranduil sighed sitting down with tensed shoulders, his eyes completely focused on the television right in front of him and ignoring the curious glances from Thorin.

Legolas and Kíli soon found it necessary to make comments all through the movies, Thorin would contribute from time to time arguing the value of black magic, blood and rituals while they watched movie after movie. Legolas laughed when Thorin and Kíli decided to share with the Greenwood family their comments; Kíli would make sure to point out all the obvious flaws whereas Thorin would argued with the characters that would foolishly fall into some trap. Thranduil observed them with amusement, growing comfortably with Thorin’s closeness; there was a moment in which he tensed his eyes fixated on the sneaking hand of the man sitting to his left. Thorin moved his right hand until his fingers were making teasing circles on Thranduil’s burn hand. Thranduil was tempted to pull his hand away but he stopped when his blue eyes found those of Thorin staring back at him.

“Don’t.” Thorin whispered so only Thranduil could hear him. Thranduil lifted his eyes to see Thorin watching him closely

“Okay.” Thranduil couldn’t say anything else, not when Thorin kept shooting him those longing stares.

It didn’t take long for them to be immersed in their third movie; Legolas had chosen his father’s favourite movie. Thorin had been shocked, he hadn’t pegged Thranduil for a horror movie fan but the man, apparently, kept surprising him with new details of his life. As the movie progressed and the room turned darker, Thorin noticed Legolas and Kíli sleeping on their spots while Thranduil seemed engrossed with the movie.

Thorin decided to start playing with Thranduil’s hand, caressing the surface of the rough skin under his fingertips sensing the discomfort coming from Thranduil.  Thorin kept his caressed until he sensed Thranduil was staring back at him.

“Why does it bother you so much?” Thorin inquired curiosity tingeing his voice.

Thranduil knew how he looked; his left side was still red with some places showing off the burns of the chemicals on his skin. He knew even if he was healing okay he would never be the same; on his last visit Galion had been right: no one would want to be closed to him, everyone would look at him differently.

And this was what worried him the most: Thorin had never done so. Thorin never once backed away or reacted aversely to Thranduil’s burns; this scared Thranduil so much sometimes he just tried to run away from the feeling. Like he was trying at that moment.

“It looks sickening.” Thranduil replied evading the frowning Thorin. “Why would you want to touch it?”

Thorin didn’t answer immediately; he regretted not being able to move better for he felt a sudden need to hold the man beside him to make him understand there was nothing sickening about him. Nothing. Instead, Thorin worked with what he had, he lifted his right arm to caress Thranduil, and his fingertips brushed the burning tenderly.

“Don’t…don’t do that…” Thranduil whispered unable to move away.

Tension filled the room with only the sound of the TV, the rain and Legolas and Kíli’s soft snoring. Thranduil could still feel the soft caress of Thorin’s hands on his wounds, he lowered his gaze feeling self-conscious, and he could tell Thorin was still glancing at him slightly hurt but also concerned.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Thorin spoke softly as to not wake the teens; he lowered his gaze furrowing his brow.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Thranduil pressed a hand to his face confusion filling his mind. “Why would you do that?”

Thorin turned to Thranduil, “What exactly? Touch you?”

“Touch the burns on my face? Doesn’t that…disgust you?”

It was the strange gleam in Thranduil’s eyes what told Thorin this was still a sensitive topic for Thranduil, Thorin sat there full aware that if he were to move he would hurt himself badly. But, a part of him thought they had fixed this situation. Closing his eyes, Thorin tried to incorporate but he let out a yelped wrapping his right arm around his torso.  Thranduil was on him in no time, he was closer to Thorin with worry on his face; Thorin blinked feeling the warm breath from the man caressing his lips. Thorin tried to keep a straight face, showing just the right amount of pain to keep Thranduil where he was. His plan worked for Thranduil didn’t move but he was looking around to see if, perhaps, something else was hurting Thorin.

“Stop trying to hurt yourself, you foolish man.” Thranduil scolded him resting his right hand on Thorin’s cheek.

“Stop hiding away from me, Thranduil.” Thorin replied with his voice quivering due to the pain, he lifted just a little and Thranduil soon realized just how closed they were. “Stop…just, let me…I…damn, if I wasn’t in so much pain and hurt I would show you just how breath-taking you are.”

“Does it mean so much to you to the point you hurt yourself? That I let you touch my deformity?” Thranduil couldn’t help but spat out the last part trying to move away.

“Yes, it does.” Thorin finally said lifting his good hand to caress the other man’s face. “You should really stop thinking this is a deformity, I know you think so but…when I see these burns I only see you.”

Thranduil leaned against Thorin’s hand, his lips curling up in the softest of smiles; his heart was beating painfully in his chest, his body tingling with contained emotions.

“You really are a romantic, aren’t you?”

“Nah, I can also be an insensitive asshole.” Thorin let his fingertips trace the form of the burns feeling as Thranduil shivered under him. “I just…you…I still can understand why you…”

“Why me what?” Thranduil whispered getting closer to Thorin’s lips.

“Why I let you in… Why you affect me this much I don’t care about my pain as long as I get to see that smile of yours.”

No more was said as Thorin closed the gap between them putting Thranduil closer and kissing him slowly, their lips joined in a slow dance, wrapping tentatively around the other while Thranduil finally gave in to Thorin’s touch. Thranduil shivered careful to not rest his weight on Thorin while still trying to gain control over the kiss. They parted with Thranduil flustered and Thorin having difficulties to breathe.

“I like kissing you.” Thorin finally said smugly.

Thranduil chuckled brushing his lips against Thorin’s, “Me too, but I don’t think now it’s a good idea. You really look unwell.”

“I…I think I move too much. Can I have another painkiller? Maybe some sleep?”

Thranduil stood up walking to grab one of the sodas Legolas had brought and putting a pill from the medicine bottle Kíli had brought with them. He handed them to Thorin who drank with his eyes close.

“Any better?”

“I don’t know…I think…I think…” Thorin started his voice thing, small while he opened a single eye. “I think I need healing kisses.”

Thranduil curled his lips holding back his laughter; he contemplated Thorin who was waiting with hope shining in his eyes.

“You are incorrigible.” Thranduil whispered.

“But, still got the kisses, right?” Thorin welcomed the soft touch of Thranduil’s lips on his, the kiss for a few second before Thranduil pulled away.

“Thanks. Now come, I think I’m sleepy but I wouldn’t say no to you here close to me.”

Thranduil tried to focus on the movie but he soon realized he was far too distracted, he kept thinking on how Thorin had gone through all the trouble, all the pain to come over and see him. Thranduil was trying to understand, a part of him understood the gesture. He knew he would have done the same, how he was ready to leave home and go visiting the man. Thranduil lifted his face to see Thorin was already fast asleep, something inside Thranduil softened and the man was finally able to admit he was falling in love, fast and hard, with the man now sleeping with his mouth open. Resting right beside Thorin, Thranduil soon drifted off to sleep thinking and begging to the gods this time around he wasn’t making a mistake.

*****

Elrond closed the door behind him after saying good-bye to the officer guarding the house. It was like this he found out Thorin Oakenshield and his nephew were still inside his home. Elrond furrowed his brow when he realized there was no sound at all; the house looked empty with all the lights turn off.

The doctor stepped towards the stairs but a light down the hall called his attention. He tilted his head pursing his lips as he made his way to the game room.  He opened the door to see Thorin and Thranduil fast asleep on the sofa bed Thranduil resting curled up beside the man who was breathing with some difficulty, his hand wrapped around Thranduil’s arm. On one of the loveseats was Legolas, the blond boy blinked lazily stretching out, his clear eyes went to the sofa bed and then to Elrond. Both of them shared a smile, Legolas stood up placing a cover on top of the two men before approaching Elrond.

“Looks like quite the party here.” Elrond whispered, the man then glanced amusedly at Kíli who was drooling on his arms deeply asleep.

Legolas nodded, “It was good, I think dad really need this and Thorin as well. What time is it?”

“Are you hungry? It’s only 10:30.” Elrond commented to his godson who merely nodded. “I’m ordering some pizza; go wake Kíli that position is not good for his recovering leg.”

“What about dad and Thorin?”

Legolas and Elrond glanced over at both men who were sleeping peacefully, Elrond considered waking Thorin to check over his injuries but he decided it wouldn’t do any good if the man as really resting peacefully.

“No, let them sleep.” Elrond put his phone out of his pocket and proceeded to take a picture.

Legolas shot him an inquisitive stare the man returned with a half-smirk, “Let’s just say your dad owns me a couple of jokes.”

“You guys, sometimes act like children.”

Elrond chuckled leaving the room to order the pizza while Legolas was left behind to wake Kíli. The young blond glanced at his father who was looking relax resting beside Thorin, Legolas could see Thorin was also resting peacefully with his features softened and his right hand seeking out for his father’s hand. Legolas hoped whatever was going on between both men wouldn’t bring pain; his father might have not noticed, but before Thorin Oakenshield he had been miserable.

“I haven’t seen uncle so happy in so long.” Kíli yawned stretching his arms looking around, he blinked a couple of times trying to scare off his tiredness.

“Really? He didn’t look sad when I meet him.” Legolas commented remembering that first meeting all those months ago.

“Yeah, he was feeling alone at that time.” Kíli shrugged looking over at Legolas. “I’m glad he found your father, you know? He has been more lively and all since they met.”

“Yeah, dad too.” Legolas sighed eyeing Kíli. “Are you hungry? Uncle Elrond is ordering some pizza.”

“Yes, please! Pizza sounds like heaven.” Kíli went to stand up surprised when Legolas went to help him up. “So, you’re not bothered by the fact my uncle and your dad seem to be falling in love and all that?”

Legolas hadn’t thought that far away, love was such a strong word and whenever he thought about it he could only think in his father’s broken heart. The blond turned again to see both man sleeping peacefully at each other’s side.

“Do you really think they have gone that far?”

Kíli shrugged balancing on his crutches, “I think it’s kinda cool, you know? And I think they are going that way.”

Legolas smiled at Kíli, “Your uncle better not hurt my dad or I will make him pay.”

But, even as he said this and Kíli laughed Legolas knew, deep inside his heart, Thorin would never hurt his father and that was what let Legolas give in and believe they could be a family.


End file.
